Hay Fever
by Forget-Me-Not Writing
Summary: Remember the guard who informed the king and queen that the Lost Princess had returned? Do you recall further that the same guard was the one who watched the Stabbington Brothers in the Snuggly Duckling? Now think back to when we first met him as the one guarding Rapunzel's crown and had hay fever. Remember him? This is his story.
1. The Miracle is Stolen

**Author's Note:** Hello! Thank you so very much for clicking on this fanfiction! I have spent an absurd amount of time watching Disney's "Tangled" and have picked up on a few details, so I decided to expand upon them! Watch the tale again (with subtitles) and you'll catch Conli's name in the Snuggly Duckling. Research the voice actors' of the guards and you'll see why I chose the names I did. I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

I was eight when the queen got sick, very sick.

Two days later, on my ninth birthday, my brother was called to the expedition in search of the Miracle for the queen.

And it was another two days after my non-celebratory day when shouts of "We found it!" rang throughout the kingdom of Corona. I raced outside of the stables I was working in to see the commotion. To my highest degree of honorable pride, I saw _my_ brother leading the pack of weary soldiers and sweaty horses with the golden flower in his capable hands.

He always told me to steer clear of the coming and goings of the soldiers; I might get trampled since I was so small, so I carefully crept behind the near-parade of soldiers to the castle. The crowd stifled me, but I managed to stand on some barrels near a fruit stand to get a better view of my brother passing the flower to some royal official who was nearly sprinting down the steps of the palace's balcony.

The look of sheer gratitude and relief in the receiver's face was ingrained into my memory. It was then I knew I wanted nothing more than to be a soldier like my brother, but also to simply be my brother. He was so strong and sure; my constant of my childhood.

When my brother was finally released from the embrace upon giving the flower to the regally dressed man, his eyes scanned the crowd and immediately found me. I expected a chastising scowl, but a grin filled his worn face. He earned the rest of the day off and took me to our home. There, around a feast of bread, cheese, and meat, he gave me all the details of the adventure in finding the magic golden flower, the Miracle.

"Who found the magic golden flower, Nathan?" I asked, sure my eyes were as bright as the sun on the armor in the kingdom.

"Uh, well," he coughed and I saw a blush creeping over his face. "Me."

"You found it?!" My brother was the hero?

"Yeah, me and Gainey, we found it together," Nathan explained with a humble smile. My awe over my big brother never ceased.

"You're going to be Captain of the Guards someday, Nathan," I declared. He chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe so, Conli," he laughed again, tousling my hair, "maybe so."

"Who was that who you gave the flower to?"

"That was the king," Nathan stated. "Something as important as that, he wanted to transport to his wife personally."

My jaw fell agape.

"Now you're really going to be the Captain of the Guards!" Nathan just laughed.

Hours carried on like this: me begging Nathan for every detail and him obliging to my ridiculously adoring requests. Finally, after I heard his tale a good four times, we settled in the overstuffed chair posed in the comfy corner and read our favorite book together until the wee hours of the morn.

I woke up the next day to Nathan whistling as he scrambled a batch of eggs. He told me he had the day off and Gainey, his best friend and fellow guardsman, did too. The three of us spent the entire day together. Moments of lounging on the rickety back deck, chewing straw, and tossing rotten apples to one another filled the day.

Near the afternoon, shouts of praise reached our ears. The queen was well again and had given birth to a beautiful, healthy baby girl named Rapunzel. That night, the king and queen sent off a floating lantern to show their gratitude for their daughter. I sat on Nathan's shoulders pointing and exclaiming to it for nearly an hour before I slumped over his head in sleepy defeat.

I awoke to jostling sometime between the market and our house in Nathan's arms with Gainey talking to him about returning to their stations tomorrow. But I didn't have to focus on Nathan leaving so soon, he would be Captain of the Guards and stay in town to train troops rather than leave.

And for just a moment, everything was perfect.

And then that moment ended.

I woke again, but in my bed this time, and with the morning rays streaming through my dirty window. I bounded down the shaky ladder; barely registering I didn't smell breakfast. I stopped my happy skips when I saw Nathan slumped at the small kitchen table, an important looking letter resting between the same capable hands that tousle my hair and carry miracles.

"N-Nathan?" I hesitantly ask him. My question seems to shake him out of his daze. He rubs his hands over his face as if to wipe away the sleeplessness I knew would mark him. "What'cha got there?"

"Um, well, Conli, something happened last night."

What he had to tell me rattled me so much, I sprinted from our crumbling-in-more-ways-than-one home, and dashed for the town stables.

Nathan set me up with a job scrubbing stalls, shoveling hay (which makes me sneeze), and brushing the horses. It didn't pay much, was a lot of work, but it kept me busy. And it let me bond with the horses. My favorite was Sunlight. She was a beautiful white mare. Gainey always made fun of the names I unofficially gave the horses.

_"Well, then, what's a good name for a horse?" I griped at Gainey as he -once again- mocked Sunlight's magnificent name when he and Nathan came to visit me on their town rounds about a year ago._

_"Hmmm," he pondered dramatically. "If I ever get my own horse with the Royal Guards, I'll have to name my steed something stoic and majestic like... Titan."_

_"Titan?" Nathan scoffed slightly._

_"Lame," I agreed._

_"What title would you bestow your steed, then, oh good future Captain?" Gainey embellished with a good-natured grin. Nathan jokingly shoved Gainey's shoulder at his foreshadowing to Nathan's dream job._

_"Hmmm," Nathan mimicked. "A name for the horse I'd ride when we're promoted to the Royal Guard Calvary that's stoic and majestic, eh? I think I'd go with... Maximus."_

Many, many other fond memories spent with the horses and Nathan and Gainey were formed at the stables.

Once I finally arrived to my haven, I plopped on the ground beside Sunlight's stall and cried.

I cried because there's absolutely nothing I can do to help this world or my big brother. I cried that it was unfair for Nathan to have to work so hard. I cried because I didn't want him to leave again. And I cried for the reason why he had to go; Nathan told me that the castle had a break-in last night, and the intruder stole the princess. The guards tried their hardest to catch the thief, but failed for the thief was quick as night. But the snatcher didn't completely escape unscathed; the Captain blocked the thief's escape of Corona. The Captain was able to follow the thief a bit into the forest before the thief jabbed the Captain with a dagger.

He died just a few hours ago.

I cried because of how much the Captain meant to Nathan, and would have meant to me when I enlisted as a royal guard.

And I finally cried because of recently shown bravery and consistent dedication to the kingdom, Nathan was promoted to be the new Captain of the Guard. At first, I shouted for joy at his job, but then shrieked in horror when he said that he must leave for the woods to find his Captain's murderer.

_I must avenge the Captain who raised me like a son, and return the royal child so she'll never have to grow up without a father like we had to,_ he had said.

It was then when I ran to the stables. He was leaving me. Again. He was leaving me, again, and for what? A man who wasn't our dad and for a baby.

Eventually, I returned home and we ate lunch in silence.

Gainey came by shortly after, only stopping by to get Nathan so they could join the search in the woods for the princess and thief/murderer.

"Hey, everything'll be okay, Conli," Nathan reassured as I stood on the uneven doorstep; him on his horse, I barefoot and feeling lower than dirt to not be helping him. "I have to do this. Please understand." I sniffed and focused my eyes on my toes. "I'll be home in a few days, do your studies and continue working at the stables."

"But you know how the hay makes me sneeze," my first words to him since he told me the news he was leaving.

"Just don't catch a fever, then, 'kay? And work hard so you'll rank out of the stables and into the guard with Gainey and I," Nathan said in such confidence I nearly doubted his belief in me. Nearly.

When I couldn't hear their trotting horses, I finally glanced up at their retreating figures way in the distance near the woods where I play with other kids. Then, an idea struck me. Every day, Nathan and Gainey are in the palace, or at the training field, or in battle, but _I'm_ the one who explores the town and woods. I know the first few miles like the back of my hand. I could easily help them find the person who took the baby and killed Nathan's friend. Then, Nathan won't have to leave me ever again and we can be together as he promised.

My idea was brilliant, and I wanted to start soon, so I was dashing down the cobblestones and halfway over the bridge before I realized I still had no shoes on my feet. But on I ran.

* * *

Revised on 1-3-15 with one word change I had missed in previous editing sessions.


	2. When Capable Hands Quiver

**Author's Note:** You're awesome for clicking "next" and venturing onto the second chapter. You go. :)

**CHARACTER DEATH** I don't think I was graphic or intense in the scenes of the death, but it does get sad, obviously. I rated this K+ assuming since Disney showed death and (minor) blood, it'd be okay to pen about. Fair warning.

* * *

"AHHH!"

The claws of a harsh contraption locked around my flesh.

Loud, abrupt breaths between shaky sobs and attempting to stand without blacking out were all I could manage after two hopeless hours in the forest. I lost trail of my brother long ago, and I was positive I was no closer to finding the princess than any of the other guards searching for the royal or the kidnapper-turned-murderer. I wanted to be clever, so I went through the classic "If I were a thief, where would I hide?" process, causing me to wonder which path a thief would take? No path, of course.

Thus, I had wandered away from the vague dirt markings and into the thickness of the forest overgrowth when something sharp and metal pierced my left leg. I tried to cover my screams with my chapped hand, but my tears made the seal slippery. Every intake of air was torture as it felt a pulse reigned near the teeth slicing into my skin.

Footsteps were nearing my area and bushes began to shake with the movement of something not small. My breath hitched. Bears wouldn't wander the woods this near the town, would they? Although I have been straying far from civilization… My heartbeat was thrusting my head to near explosion. I needed air; I dared a quiver that unintentionally rattled the metal claws.

"Conli?" the disbelief was evident in the intruder's voice.

"Nathan!" I exclaimed in utter relief that the intruder was my brother rather than a bear. The turning to face him made me quickly winced at the sudden move of trying to face him.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked as he dismounted his horse.

"Helping you," I managed before a sob choked me. He glanced down and noticed the trap encircling my leg.

"Oh, no," breathed Nathan in horror. "We have to release that trap before it breaks your bones!"

"I believe it," quipped I under my breath. Nathan ignored my attitude –silently reminding me that I was in no place to be snarky.

"What's going on over here?" Gainey's voice sounded nearby; his person not visible, but he soon burst through the bushes. The foliage and setting sun creating an orange haze, made it hard for me to distinguish how Gainey was interpreting the situation he entered. "Nathan," Gainey barked, "get away from there! This is hunting ground, traps are everywhere!" Then, Gainey assessed the whole scene… and saw me. "Conli?"

I shamefully lowered my gaze to the grass.

Silently, Gainey moved to assist Nathan with the trap that they had assessed was –thankfully- poorly made with weak hinges for loose snapping and rounded teeth as opposed to harsh angles.

As they worked on freeing me, I asked if they had any leads, they both simply looked at each other. Nathan mumbled a _yeah_, and I swore Gainey muttered "but we lost it due to your screams." If possible, more shame sated my heart.

"I… I just wanted to help," my defense weak and quiet. Nathan didn't comment, meaning that he was disappointed in the way I chose to "help".

Finally, the trap was sprung open and my leg was throbbing, but free. Their evaluation of the trap unattached to my leg confirmed their suspicions of the trap being painful, but not as endangering as we all had first anticipated. But the teeth –though not as rough as some could be- did gash me enough for stitches and a physician's examination to be required.

Nathan sent Gainey to go tell the other soldiers he and Nathan had to take me home. Nathan carried me to his horse, insisting his search ceases until I get medical help. Medical help I know we can't afford.

"No, I can help!" I say. "I'm fine, see?" I leap from the horse's saddle on the opposite side of Nathan so he couldn't stop my descent.

"Hey, careful, Conli, the cliff is nea-" but my bare feet and weak leg slipping from the mud cut off Nathan's words. "Conli!" He plunged for me as I stumbled down the steep slope. "Grab something, you fool!" He shouted in desperation.

My brain finally clicked that I was in danger. I slapped my hand against everything, anything. Blessedly, my hand snagged a branch from a tree growing on the edge of the cliff. The smallest of ledges protruded from the rough dirt, aiding in the desperate attempt to stay on the cliff itself and not resting at its base. I was still ten feet from the top, but that's much better than two hundred feet smooshed at the bottom.

"I'm coming to get you, Conli," Nathan said as he began to secure a rope around a tree growing on the cliff's sharp edge.

"No," I utter in sheer stubbornness. "I can climb."

"Not with that injury," Nathan realistically pointed out as he expertly weaved tight knots in the rope from the tree to himself. His words flowed in my head as I pondered the last few moments. The sudden halt drew my attention from gripping the lifeline to my sore leg. Jumping off that horse was not a bright idea of mine. "Hang on!"

"That goes without saying!" I retorted though I know now was not the time to be snappy.

Suddenly and silently, a dark figure in hints of a deep scarlet fabric beneath the thick, dark cape appeared near Nathan; he was preoccupied with snugly wrapping the rope around his waist. Before I could scream a warning to him about the haunting figure, a dagger came out of nowhere. The unsheathing of the weapon alerted Nathan's trained soldier ears. I could practically read his mind by his stance: get to the sword and defend yourself!

His action of reaching for the sword was clearly noted by the attacker. The dark figure took advantage of Nathan tittering on the wet grass of the slope and shoved his feet to cause him to stumble closer to the edge. The figure snatched Nathan's glove, jabbed the dagger in the chink of his Corona armor. Finally, I find my voice and wallow from my deepest of screams to unleash a yell as the figure unclenched its fist from his wrist –allowing him to tumble down the cliff.

"NO!" I thundered as Nathan's body fell ragdoll-like in slow motion. I stretched to reach the rope -his lifeline- that was still attached to the above tree; my determined grip hardly embracing the rope before it yanked as it caught Nathan's weight. I glanced to see the cloak disappearing with the murderer. One issue resolved, now to focus on my brother dangling beside me on the small ledge on the steep cliff.

Nathan's wheezing was proof he was still alive, but the evidence wasn't very reassuring as he barely held to my wrist and a few stray roots to stay on the cliff's edge we perched upon with shaky stances.

A sob escaped me as his sky blue eyes –matching my own orbs- flutter insistently; it looked like it was a struggled to even blink, let alone climb back up to the top of the cliff.

"Nathan? Conli?" Gainey asked confused at our disappearance. He must have heard my screams.

"Down here," I mumbled, clinging to Nathan and the thinning roots on the minute ledge. Gainey's face appeared over the edge and all the color drained from his face.

"Oh, no," he breathed. "What happened?"

Tears blurred my sight from properly seeing him at this distance, so instead, I focused on Nathan: his face smooth other than some scratches from branches, skin beginning to tan with his days spent in the sun as summer rapidly approaches. My hand upon his sleeve was pale in comparison. It always gave me hope of how much we looked alike. Neighbor kids, however, always teased me saying I'd never escape Nathan's shadow of excellence and that I'd never live up to what my parents believed I could be. Odd, at that moment –dangling from an incline with my brother struggling to hang on to the cliff and life itself- I had the epiphany that that's why I want to help so much. Do I secretly want to stray from my brother's path? Be my own person? Am I trying to _help_ my way into "earning" something?

"Conli," he mustered. His gasp brought me back to the present as I zeroed in on his face to grab every single word he uttered. I saw his capable hands worm to the rope around his waist and begin to undo the knot.

"Nathan, what are d-"

"Conli," he interrupted with complete disregard to my surprise at him untying his lifeline. "Listen... listen to me: be better than this." He grunted as he yanked at the knot.

"This?" I questioned.

"A crumbling home," grimly, Nathan stated. "Never being home for the ones you should be there for. Be better than a wandering soldier."

"What should I be then?" I dumbly stared at him as he slung the rope feebly around me.

"A soldier with a purpose," Nathan's voice sounded sturdier than it had moments prior. Hope stupidly rose in my chest. "Avenge them: the Captain, the royals, our parents, and me, but avenge in honor."

"How do I do that? Give justice but allow the one who kills a chance to live?"

"Serve them, the royals," Nathan muttered –voice losing any determination he had once he securely tugged the knot on the rope engulfing my waist. "Serve your kingdom, in honor, respect, duty, and with loyalty. Be the best version of _you_ there is. You living honorably will be more torture to the one who sought to destroy your happiness than any damage a knife could ever do."

"But I just want _you_, Nathan!"

"I know… and I could never give that to you, by always being gone… and I'm sorry for that. Be what I… couldn't be: _there_ for others. Be there… for the king and queen. Find… the princess; let her be with her family… even if… we couldn't have." Nathan's words were sluggish and spaced so far apart. "Be the soldier you always wanted to be."

"I wanted to be a soldier _with_ you," I cried.

"Now you can be a solider _for_ me," he muttered. "You can do it... You're brave… and strong, and smart… and you can be better than… a sneezing stable boy." His comment somehow managed a wobbly grin from me. "Soldier Conli, I like that," he exhaled with a smile.

"I like Captain Nathan," I said hoping to see him react to his title, but he was gone. His capable hands quivered as he breathed out for a final time. His grip on the roots and rope loosened with the loss of life. Anxiously, I scrambled to snatch his wrists before he tumbled. His weight forced me to crouch as he slipped further down the slope. "Nathan, Nathan, please stay," I uselessly begged. "Nathan. Nathan! Nathan! Nat-"

"Conli," I turned to Gainey's voice that was thick with emotion, but somehow still solid.

"I can't hold him," lamely I stated to the guardsman. Tears thundered down my dirty face and blurred my vision but I could faintly see Gainey's grim nod. His actions declaring he understood what had to happen now. And to my everlasting shame, I released Nathan's capable hands, and then immediately turned towards the cliff so I wouldn't have to watch him tumble to the earth.

* * *

Gainey felt he should be apart of the crew to find Nathan's… body… at the cliff's base, so I was escorted home by a guard wearing the armor that was so familiar, but who's face I did not know. I cried myself to sleep that night. All the next day as funeral arrangements were being discussed, I hid from the people downstairs by moping in our overstuffed chair of the corner. In fear of the funeral people taking it, I clutched my favorite present Nathan's ever brought me from his numerous expeditions: our favorite novel. The worn cover was almost comforting.

* * *

Nathan earned a funeral fit for a captain; he and the former Captain of the Guards' funeral were just a day apart. Although, it felt much more unfair at Nathan's because the dates on his gravestone were too close together, personally.

Three times in my nine years have I watched strangers lower my loved ones into the ground on the island kingdom; twice I had my brother's capable hands guide me home so we could grieve at the lose of first Mum when I was five, and then Pop just eight months after her.

Walking home from this funeral that day took both a forever and a few seconds. A stranger was there at my house when I arrived.

"Connie Anderson?" he asked when I neared.

"Conli," I corrected in a quick tone, hopefully hinting to this fellow that I was not in the mood to buy whatever he was selling.

"I'm Bryon, a worker with the Royal Guard."

I stared blankly at him; this information meant nothing to me.

"I'm here to tell you that, well, for starters, I'm very sorry about Nathan. I've worked with him for a long while, and he was so capable of becoming so much more than a soldier who died before their time," Bryon comforted.

"Is there a point to this, sir? I really just want to go home."

"That is my point, Conli. This isn't your home," answered he.

"What do you mean?"

"The Royal Guard provides housing to their soldiers who live off-site of the barracks on the Royal Grounds."

"Then why have you guys never been around to help fix up this crumbling shack!" I angrily demanded.

"There are hundreds of guardsmen enlisted to the royals, Conli. We can't give mansions to them all. And your father, Guardsmen Maxwell Anderson, requested to take a small and humble abode," Bryon's voice would have been calming if he wasn't preoccupied with rattling my world.

"What do you mean?" I breathed in near fear.

"He wanted others to have better homes, at least, that's what he had always said when asked. And Nathan replied with the same when we asked to transfer his housing elsewhere." This brought tears to my eyes; my family was so honorable, and I now had to live up to that standard? "And," continued Bryon. "Meaning, I must evict you of this house for another guardsman use."

"Where will I live?"

"Arrangements have been made for you to reside at the Corona Orphanage until adoption," Bryon sadly answered.

"But…" this was not appealing in any way. Then an idea hit. "What if I live in the barracks?"

"Barracks and homes of the guard are reserved for guardsmen and their families. I'm sorry."

"What if I live with a guardsmen, like Gainey?" I suggested.

"The arrangements for you to live at the orphanage were made by Gainey."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Although it seems like I'm trying to frame Gainey for Nathan's death, I'm not, promise! I'm not giving any more hints, though, on who the thief-turned-stabber is. But I think you know.  
Thank you for reading! Please review! :)

Revised on 1-3-15 with a few grammatical changes and some minor additions word-wise but not plot altering.


	3. Part Ways as Unlikely Friends

**Author's Note:** Wow, thank you. No, truly, thank YOU for continuing on with this fanfic; it means a lot to me. :)

This chapter is the shortest so far, but it's cute (at least, I think so). I don' t know how often other fanfic authors update, but obviously, mine have been pretty frequent. I'll do my best to do at least a chapter a week, but I may post more if I whip it up fast enough, or it might be a smidge less if it gets busy with life. Thanks again for sticking with me! Happy reading, you beautiful reader! :)

* * *

At the orphanage, you officially "age out" of the system when you turn fifth teen; that was in six short, freighting months.

At the palace, you can officially apply for the Royal Guard also at age fifth teen; that was in six dreadfully long months.

My years at the orphanage weren't horrible, but never neared fantastic either. No one wanted to hear my problems or woes. Or even help me deal with my cumbersome guilt. Many weeks tended to blur together during those six years. I kept to myself and devoured books to help cope.

Books became my refuge since I wasn't allowed in the stables. Having a job isn't permitted if you reside in the orphanage. If you can provide the time for a job, then you can provide your own home and stop taking up valuable space at the orphanage. I've been told this many times.

Five and half months until I leave the wretched orphanage, the grumpy mistress dumped a squirrely kid at my feet.

"Teach 'im to read so he'll quit buggin' me," she grumbled. The kid perked up when I looked at him over the top of my novel I was currently engrossed by.

"I'm Eugene Fitzherbert," he offered. I replied that I was Conli and promptly returned to my book, but he wouldn't be shaken off that easily and replied with: "The lady said you'd teach me how to read."

"Uh, I guess," I mumbled, not making eye contact. "I don't know how to teach someone, though."

"That's okay," the kid piped. "We can learn together!" Nathan's voice was practically verbal in commanding me to be the better person and to help the kid out even if I was miserable.

"Fine," I muttered.

Five months until I joined the palace guards and the kid had really snapped up the knack of reading. He stuck to my side like tack, hanging on to every word I said: teaching him or just talking. I kind of liked him anyway.

"So what was your life like?" Eugene asked.

"Whoa, kid, slow down, I don't do backstories," I commented to him as we went through the dinner line.

"Oh," he seemed dejected. It hurt to see his light flick out so fast.

"But… I do… have an allergy," I lamely said to fill up the conversational space between us.

"Really?" this seemed to perk Eugene's interest, oddly. "What of?"

"Let's go to the stables after we eat," I suggested. True, I couldn't work in the guardsmen stables or even the town's livery, but the mistress of the orphanage does assign chores, and I volunteered for the stables. There were just two old and run down horses, but it was something familiar.

Moments of entering the stables, Eugene noticed my excessive sneezing and attempted to hide his grin. I rolled my eyes and ventured forward into my orphanage haven.

After I introduced him to Betsy and Jonas, the two loyal but aging animals of the stalls I faithfully muck, I then showed him the loft in the stables where I escaped the overcrowded orphanage. It became "our spot". Here was where I taught him how to read, and in return, we would venture to the few trees on the property and he showed me how to climb trees that had slick bark or no branches. The kid was a squirrel. I couldn't climb them near as fast as he could, obviously, with my leg still giving out occasionally, but I kept up with him enough.

Four months until I leave the overflowing home.

I waken one evening to Eugene crying from a nightmare. I don't know why, maybe because no one did it for me when I still had bad dreams about my brother when I first came to the orphanage, or maybe because I haven't had "brotherly" companionship in so long, but I slung my arm around his shoulder as a comforting gesture. This action had quieted him, but he still seemed sad, so I then told him the story of the magic golden flower –evading details about the guard who brought it to the castle, of course. There was something, well, _magical_ about the story. It's like we could all use a miracle, but sometimes we just don't see it, and with the queen's case, the miracle gave life and hope for the kingdom.

The night after I told him the story, there was a thunderous storm like most eves were in the springtime, but I knew it was more than the thunder cracks that were keeping Eugene awake. I told him to be brave like a hero. Then I begin to tell him my story –well, part of it at least; my entire tale sans the details involving Nathan. It was too personal.

After I told him some of my backstory, our relationship changed from student/teacher to friend, confidant, and something similar to family. Each day involved Eugene whipping up an adventure for us to partake. Some days included scaling trees to read amidst the branches of, or mucking stalls together to help chore time go by quicker, or avoiding cleaning duty by slipping into the gardens for strawberries, or running town errands for Mistress. He made the days bearable and actually enjoyable.

Every afternoon, around teatime -if we could afford tea-, the younger kids would wake up from naps and the older ones would be done with afternoon chores, they'd all pile in the large sitting room with mixed-matched furniture, patched pillows, and rugs upon rugs upon rugs. They gathered for a reading session that I narrated being one of the few who could and _would_ read for others. And Eugene was right there beside me on the special "reader's spot" –an old, squat bench painted with an array of colors. Only then, did he sit still, the little squirrel.

Weeks until I abandon the poor kid, I tell him the values Nathan taught me without mentioning where I learned to respect the aspects from. Eugene simply accepted the odd explanation of how I learned the value of duty, honor, and respect. Then, I let Eugene take over the reading time to the other orphans. I casually sat to the side, helping him with the occasional tough word.

The day before I left, I nearly mourned it. Nearly. Eugene and I had grown close in the short time we spent together, but I liked knowing I helped someone who was indirectly learning the values and truths of my late brother. I felt admired by Eugene; I wonder if this is what Nathan felt like.

Pangs squeezed me as I shoved away that thought.

My fifth tenth birthday was uncelebrated except Mistress impatiently waiting for me to leave so she can reconfigure physical space versus actual kids residing there. It's the way she spent every orphan's fifth tenth birthday. She did, however, have the decency to leave Eugene and I alone to say our "good-byes" is private.

"Ya leavin' then?" Eugene asked in an attempt of casual tone. I simply nodded with a small, sad smile in response. Eugene threw the act of nonchalance away and sprinted to wrap his wiry arms around my middle. Immediately, I responded by arching over him and returned the hug.

"Read to the other kids, okay? Keep them out of trouble, and off the streets. Corona doesn't need any more thieves," I told him this with a chuckle, but my thoughts briefly darkened as I pondered over the thief that stole the princess that led to the chaos of me brother-less almost six years ago. Yes, I have accepted my part of his death on that day; how I was in the way and only thinking of my needs during that situation, but he wouldn't have fallen if a knife didn't jab him either.

"Got it," Eugene replied with a good-natured grin. "And mind your leg. I know you can do anything still, but I want you to go easy so you don't tire, okay?" I smiled at the kid's sincerity; as squirrely and sly as he was, he had a big heart.

"You're a good kid, Eugene. Don't forget how much potential you have, because you are so much better than where you're at, kid." I paused my sentimental farewell speech. "Look, I know it's my birthday, but I want to give _you_ something," I informed him. I reached into my satchel and retrieved the only storybook my brother and I had owned. "Here," I offered it to him.

"_The Tales of Flynnigan Ryder_," Eugene read the title. I nodded in approval.

"It was my favorite book growing up. Maybe it can be there for you the way it was for me." I didn't tell him that Nathan had given it to me before his first training day as a soldier; he told me to read it when I missed him. Then, when he'd come home, we'd read it together. Dozens of hours were spent fantasizing over the tales with each other.

"I'll read it to the other kids, I promise." Eugene grinned and he clutched the book to his small chest, but the smile abruptly faded as he asked: "Will I see you around, Conli?"

"Maybe. I don't know how much time off I'll get once I'm in the Guard. But come join me at the castle when you're fifth teen," I replied with a small smile as I tousled his hair. Odd, didn't recall wanting to ruffle his head, but it felt natural.

"Naw, I don't want a castle," he said. "I like climbing better; I'll get a tree house!"

"Yeah," I laughed. "Or maybe a tower?" We both chuckled together, embraced one last time, and parted ways as unlikely friends: a fifth-teen-year-old guardsmen hopeful and a seven-year-old reader with a bright future.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay! You stuck with it till the end of the chapter. What a trooper. :) Please, review and stay tuned! :)


	4. What to Fight For

**Author's Note:** Wow! You don't cease to amaze me. Thank you for continuing on this journey with me, and I apologize for not updating as soon as I thought I would!

Shoutout to my reviewer "**_Guest_**". I'm sorry I couldn't figure out how to message a word of thanks to you, but I do want you to know how much I appreciate your lovely review! I literally squealed at your review as I'm pretty sure your predictions shall form in this chapter. :) Thanks again!

Enjoy this (revised) chapter! (Revisions and edits applied on July 12th)

* * *

I never talked about the day at the cliff when my brother died to anyone, not even Eugene when he told me how his parents died. And I haven't spoken to Gainey since that day either; he didn't ask what happened -other than why Nathan fell over the cliff. Apparently, muttering "stabbed" was enough explanation to have him never pester you about it again. Thus, naturally, me being told to report to the Captain of the Guards for my application and training schedule, I was thrown a bit off route when I ended up speaking to Gainey as I unintentionally bumped into him leaving a regal looking office in the guardsmen quarters of the Royal estate.

"What are you doing here?" he snipped as soon as his darting, brown eyes latched onto my blue ones.

_What was his deal?_

"Joining the guards," I stated as if it's obvious (which it was). He scoffed –the odd brown slab of hair above his lip wriggling like a caterpillar. I could see his doubt in me of actually growing up and overcoming my past. "I'm not that little kid anymore, Gainey, I don't always mess up everything." My defense seemed weak. I knew he was examining my stance and noticed how I favor putting the majority of my weight on my right leg. My left, the one that was trapped, is fine usually, but excessive usage made me tire. And I had been fidgeting all day; my leg was near warped with exhaustion. And it was only eight in the morning.

"Know how to address your superiors," he sneered as he completely ignored my previous statement. I opened my mouth to ask what that meant when another voice interrupted my question.

"Captain Gainey!" hollered a soldier a few feet away. Gainey's and my eyes collide as I hear Gainey's title.

"C-captain?" I struggled out. _Nathan's dream job lived out for one day only to be transferred to… Gainey? _I suddenly found myself blinking back tears, and then beating back my heating anger at how easily I quiver with emotion at a dumb military title.

"Know how to address your superiors, soldier," Gainey repeated in a low, stern tone. His stance shifted to give his attention to the guard in the door who called for Gainey moments prior. "Yes, Soldier Howard, you have a need?"

"Captain, the bunk for the newbie..." his eyes danced briefly over to me before adjusting back to lock with Gainey's gaze, "is set up so he may train until official recruitment in two weeks," reported Howard.

"_If_ he's accepted," Gainey strained. "You require anything else?"

"Yes, sir," Howard tersely nodded.

"Thank you, Soldier," Gainey dismissed. "Conli," Gainey addressed me, "I shall need your application for recruitment and your rent for your stay in the bunks since you're early."

"I understand, sir, but why... why wasn't I allowed to pay rent years ago and live with you?" I dared ask.

"Multiple factors -four, really- come to mind specifically in making your request come true," Gainey nonchalantly stated with a low release of breath. "One: the occupant must be of age, which you weren't until..."

"Today," answered I to his unasked question.

"A second reason being that only citizens with Applications of Intent for the Royal Guard may reside in the bunks, which you have now given me." Gainey flicked the papers I had to fill out before meeting the captain. "Thirdly, you must pay for your stay in the barracks until you are officially accepted. And our rent in much loftier than the inn's keep for just the reason of men taking advantage of room and board if they are a certain age."

This conversation was only circling what I wanted to be truly said. My fists shook in anger at Gainey's beating around the bush.

"And what of the Person of Claim Policy?" I burst to him. My eyes were previously clenched, much like my hands, but I released my laborious blink to stare into Gainey's eyes with the ferocity I felt burning in my aching being.

"How?-I- I'm not sure what you mean by that."

"The Person of Claim Policy being a policy where a man of Corona armor has every right to take in family or friends into their assigned quarter; granted, of course, they are financially able to and willing. The guard taking in the additional persons also has every right to apply for larger quarters to comfortably accommodate the excess personnel. The bigger housing does involve a higher rent, but of which, the first month is considerably cheaper as the ones moving into the home of the soldier most likely have no income. This is all safe and dandy and all, for the king and queen personally look over the applications for the Person of Claim Policy to protect the soldiers of being abused for housing.

"Such a policy was instated when fellow guardsmen's wives, children, or _siblings_ suddenly found themselves without a main source of income and their loved one. A soldier of relation -blood or by guardsmen brotherhood- could then, legally let said members reside in safety on the Royal Grounds. This policy emphasizes how even when the world doesn't look out for you, someone possessing the pride of Corona will." The monologue was nearly pinpoint perfect to what the decree stated in the Corona Law and Policy Book. "I've read it many a time when I found myself utterly alone and abandoned in an _orphanage_ without the slightest hope of another soul to care for mine."

"That policy i-is of much use and it's validity is vital the survival of this kingdom's companionship," Gainey rambled without eye contact.

"That policy also lifts the age restriction and Application of Intent for the Royal Guard."

"But it doesn't change the funds. The solider must be financially able and personally willing."

"I know you had the money, Gainey! And you know I had work and would've continued to earn my keep had you just enacted the policy!"

"Finances weren't the hindrance in applying for the Person of Claim Policy, Conli. It was a heart matter," Gainey explained; his voice softening, but eyes refusing to lock onto mine. Realizing how personal this conversation was turning, Gainey straightened his back, cleared his throat, and hardened his eyes as he latched his stare back upon me. "I have much more important matters to discuss than frivolities of the past and why I didn't want y-…. Anyway. I'll review your application and get back to you as soon as I can, Mr. Anderson."

"Where shall I pick up my trainee uniform?" Smugly I asked him with a hoity-toity air to shield my hurt pride that came hand-in-hand with how I filled in the blanks of his cut-off sentence. He could have cared for me -residentially _or_ brotherly- but he chose neither by casting me aside and picking himself and his reasons for why he didn't want me.

"Presumptuous of you to assume I'm passing your application." Gainey narrowed his eyes as he swung his military authority around like cowboy's sling their ropes.

"Looking forward training, _Captain_," I bit back after his challenge.

"We'll see," Gainey sneered.

* * *

I was stuck waiting in a small room as Gainey went over my application for early-recruitment. It was beyond nerve-racking.

"I thought that it was you when I saw you walk into the Captain's office earlier," a voice from the sitting area's door sounded.

"Uhh?"

"Oh, sorry, where are my manners?" he blustered. "I'm Bryon."

A flood of flashbacks bombarded my head. The horrible cliff day, the awful funeral, the wretched walk home, and the more than unpleasant discussion with _this guy_ that I was to be placed in an orphanage by the _very man_ controlling the results of my test/life at that very moment. Oh, how life was a funny thing, sometimes.

"Oh, you," I muttered.

"I see you haven't outgrown the quick sentences for replying," Bryon commented with a light grin. I didn't respond. "That'll come in handy during drills and withholding sass and smart aleck comments to the commanders or Captain."

"Look, I'm really not in the m-"

"Not in the mood?" he interrupted and finished.

"Mhmm, yeah," I grumbled.

"You said the same thing when you first met me six years ago," Bryon announced.

"That's interesting that you remembered…"

"It's all I can remember," he said in a desperate voice. "Every day that conversation, me telling you why lived the why you did, and then informing you that you had to be evicted… it haunts me every single day. I regret bearing the bad news more than anything else."

"Sorry?" I managed to say, unsure of how to respond to that kind of confession.

"No, no. I don't think you understand, Conli," he rambled. The fact that remembered my name (and recalled it correctly) caught my attention more than anything else. "Nathan deserved more than that. You deserved more than everything that's transpired against you." I remained silent, but Bryon took this as a sign to keep going. "Nathan was a loyal, dedicated, hard-working guard. Your father, from what I've heard from my own dad, was a loyal, dedicated, hard-working guard as well. And do you know why they were the way they were?"

"They're good people," I answered.

"They had someone to fight for," Bryon corrected with a small smile. "They had someone to come home to, even if the home itself wasn't much. But that never seemed to bother either one of them because they both had you waiting for them. And…" he paused as if debating whether to say the next part of his monologue or not. "And Conli, I think Nathan would want me to say this, but that has to be enough for you too. I know you two are completely different people, but we can't have it all. Some people can make the most out of what they do have. I know you feel as if what you _do_ have _is_ nothing, but I'm sure if you thought hard about it, you'll find mountains of blessings. You need to find those blessings, those people to fight for, and fight for the happiness that you deserve."

I didn't say anything back to the sincere soldier. How could I? What does one say to the man who personally knew your late brother and was asking you to make the sacrifices he made to be a happier person?

* * *

"Conli!" the harsh whisper came from somewhere in the trees of the yard where many of the trainees were doing daily warm-ups –me included. Quickly, though, I decided the voice was the wind and continued on with focusing on the routines the solider up front was performing.

A flying object –hard like a rock- suddenly struck me on my arm.

"Ow," I murmured aloud. A few nearby guardsmen-in-training peered at me in speculation. I was, after all, the newbie, and still under potential training as the official recruitment happened at the end of each month. Only two more days to go as the weird orphaned kid who resembled a lost puppy stuck on the stoop of the royal Guard.

"Conli!" the voice quietly yipped again. I was sure it was one of the guards playing a prank on me… again. "Conli, turn around!" This caught my attention; the voice was much higher than any of the usual soldiers involved with my seemingly-humorous torture.

"Eugene?" I asked in disbelief. There -dangling from the branches- sat Eugene Fitzherbert. That kid sure loved his trees. "What are you doing here?"

"Why do you ask that like you're not happy to see me?"

"Well, uh, of course I am glad to see you, Eugene, but I don't want to get into trouble either," I muttered as I tried to both look at him and face the front to appear at attention. "Why are you here?" I uttered a harsh whisper to the kid.

"I finished!" Eugene enthusiastically replied.

"Finished what?" exasperated I.

"The book! _The Tales of Flynnigan Ryder_. I read all of it. Many times, actually. It's a hit with the other kids, Conli."

"Uh, great," I murmured. Gainey was noticing my slack in attention.

"It's made me decide something," Eugene continued despite the painfully obvious fact I refused to turn my head to acknowledge him. "I want to be like him."

"Like who?" I was hardly paying attention to him.

"The Ryder guy in the book. He has… well, _everything_."

"Why do you think you need to have everything, Eugene," I ask as his statements were finally making an impression upon me.

I sensed him stiffen, not in defense but in seriousness, as he answered with an honest and whole heart: "Do you think anyone would leave a guy who has everything?"

His question caught me off guard. _What was that suppose to mean? _I hesitated in answering, causing me to falter in my warm-ups.

A dreadfully noticeable stumble.

"Conli, attention!" reprimanded the commanding officer a few yards away –I was caught not fully focusing. The should caused Gainey to readjust his predator vision upon me. He moved closer towards me a few steps.

"Conli!" Gainey barked once he sensed the scene I was caught in. "If you have other obligations than the Royal Guard, feel free to fulfill them. We both know where you truly belong."

Nathan's dying words reminded me why I was here: to serve him, my family, and the royals. To make sure other families won't have to experience what I went through: losing both parents and a brother. My resolve solidified.

"I belong here, sir, in the Royal Guard serving Corona," I stiffly answered to Gainey. He seemed slightly surprise –I don't think he meant for his verbal abuse to be replied to.

"Then prove it, soldier," the Captain remarked as he and the other commanding officer pivoted on their fancy guardsmen boots, and marched rhythmically away.

"Eugene, you need to go back where you belong; this is where I belong," I managed to say in a quiet tone as I know I was under harsh scrutiny from the officers –specifically Gainey.

"But I don't want to go," he wailed just loud enough for me not clearly hear the instructor's commands and accidentally miss the step. I knew Gainey couldn't have missed it. I could practically see him snip the thread of a chance I had of making in the final days before recruitment.

"Hush up!" I snapped under my breath. "And get out of here before you get me in trouble."

"When did you turn into a jerk?"

"I'm not a jerk, I'm just trying to do my job," I frustratingly answered.

"I liked it better when your job was in the stables with the horses and hay fever sneezes," Eugene quipped. "You should come back."

"I can't change my life just because you're not happy with where you are, Eugene. Now hush and leave!" I begged in a bitter whisper.

"Everyone keeps on leaving me behind," Eugene muttered in a mournful, pouty tone.

"Maybe because you can't keep up," I snapped before I could realize my words' intensities. I immediately dropped my soldier pose to face Eugene. At first, his face was a heartbreaking combination of shock and hurt. Then, as my words settled upon his fragile being, I saw the face harden with resolve.

"No, Conli Anderson, _you _will be the one who can't keep up. You will be the one left behind."

Full of regret with my words, but sated with cowardice as I withheld the shout of calling Eugene back for forgiveness, I watched him leave.

Footsteps alerted me back to the training, but I released a sigh in relief of who was approaching.

"What's with you today, Conli?" Bryon asked as he neared.

"Sorry, I, uh, got distracted."

"With what, pray tell?"

"My past."

"Well, I suggest you get over it and fix your focusing skills, or else you'll get left behind in the recruitment, bud," he chastised. Bryon awkwardly lifted a hand and patted my shoulder. Comfort, I suppose, was his goal, but I didn't feel worthy of that.

* * *

It's been a week since I last spoke to Eugene. And five days since I've heard news of an orphan runaway. I felt sick.

Bryon was a loyal friend, or whatever you call our acquaint-like relationship, throughout the days, though. He never did pry as to why my mood soured so quickly, but he was there with a smile or lame joke. I could tell he desperately wanted my forgiveness, and I knew I shouldn't withhold it from him, but letting him know I wasn't mad at him meant I had to let go of that day. I wasn't ready for that.

I wasn't ready for the final results of the official recruitment either. Nerve-rackingly, the latter was happening.

"Conli," Gainey beckoned me into his regal office. I tried to hide my shaking as he swiftly swooped his brown eyes over the official papers. "Know that I must remain un-biased on recruiting new guards."

"I understand… Sir," I responded with strength, hopefully.

"Although I do not concur with this decision, my fellow guardsmen and advisors have pointed out your strengths and talents that outweigh your… deficiencies."

"Deficiencies, sir?"

"Apparently you're weaker in your left leg than your right," his answer was terse and nearing a mocking tone, I was quite sure.

"Yes, sir," muttered I as my gaze lowered to the scoff on my boots.

"Thus," Gainey continued in a superior tone, "factoring all that into the acceptance equation… welcome aboard."

Somehow, the euphoria I associated with the acceptance into the Royal Guard didn't hit as hard as I assumed. But maybe it had something to do with the image of Eugene's heartbroken face blurring my vision. I quickly closed my eyes to block out the memory of me scolding him and him hardening his spirit against me. As I opened my blue orbs, I saw Bryon walking the corridor and suddenly knew what needed to happen.

"Hey, Bryon." He looked surprised I was actually speaking to him.

"Congratulations on joining the Guard, Conli," he said with an easy smile.

"Thanks," I breathed. How was I suddenly out of breath? "Um, you know how you once told me that my dad and brother both had something to fight for?"

Bryon patiently nodded in response.

"I think I've found what I need to fight for, but I can't until I give it away first," I said.

"I don't get it," Bryon confessed.

"This past week, a…. guilt, has befallen me, and I want to rid of it, but the only way of doing that is making amends with the person I wronged," I explained. "I really messed up and said things I regret; it'll take a big apology to make it right again. So, I need to fight for redemption."

Realization began to dawn upon Bryon's face.

"Do you mean…?"

"It's not really my place to offer it, because it was never your fault, but it's the first step towards my fight, and I know how much it'd mean to you, so Bryon, I want you to know that I in no way blame you or hold you against the words your duty had called you to deliver to me all those years ago. You did nothing wrong, but since it was my forgiveness you sought, it's my pleasure to tell you, Bryon, that your wait and search for redemption was not in vain."

Bryon's face broke out in an enormous grin that light up the room more than the floating lanterns that filled the sky every year.

"Thank you," he whispered with a smile. "And, Conli, know that what you're fighting for, that redemption, shall not be in vain either."


	5. Shining Character

**Author's Note:** Hey there! Thanks for checking out chapter 5 of "Hay Fever"! I have revised this slightly as of 11-15-14.

_Update:_ Revised once more on 12-13-14. I changed Ron to be older than Conli by about seven years rather than the original year younger. This plays better into situations in chapters to come.

Happy reading!

I never understood the term "blessing in disguise" until I was assigned to the stables.

Technically, it's not a position for the Royal Guard sans a security guard patrolling the overall Royal Corral, but, as Captain Gainey declared, I should stick to a generally small section to guard because of my "deficiencies". When Bryon heard this, he demanded justice and accused discrimination from the Captain –very brave of a guardsman, I must say.

I probably would have agreed with him, too, had Gainey not perfectly pegged me. He _knew_ I was terribly frightened to take on a huge job. He knew of my way with horses. But he was also quite aware of my hay allergy. Thus, the blessing in disguise comes into play. I loved the horses, the typically low-key responsibilities, the normal hours, and being able to be apart of the Royal Guard, but the hay was horrible.

This is how I found myself knocking on the ajar door to the Captain's office without waiver (hopefully).

"Captain Gainey, might I borrow a moment of your time?" I braved to ask the stern-as-ever captain. You'd think the guy would lighten up every now and then.

"Make it quick, Conli. I have to reorganize the crown protection schedule. Tim had the audacity to request all of next week off of duty and it's throwing off my entire regiment," Gainey griped.

"Uh, Sir? Tim's getting married," I hesitantly corrected. "He told you about it… over a year ago."

Gainey grunted.

"But anyway, Sir, this is good timing, then."

"Why's that, Conli?" Gainey demanded in a short tone as he folded his hands together with an impatient, and possibly bored, expression plastered on his face.

"Sir, I love the stables and am honored that you placed the corral and the horses in my care," I began. "But, Sir, I've been stationed there for over four years and I cannot, in good health, continue on there every day. Even a shift just once a week would be beneficial to my hay allergy, Sir."

"You want leave from the Guard?"

"No, Sir… just relocation," I suggested.

"Visit Dr. Mertens and get his opinion on being in the corral environment," dismissively Gainey billowed.

"I have, Sir," I interjected before he could return his attention to his papers. "And Dr. Mertens says with my allergy to hay, I should refrain from even entering the stables on a weekly basis, let alone as a daily duty."

"Ah, very well. I cannot endanger a soldier, I suppose, huh?" he muttered. It wasn't much, but he _did_ group me as a guardsman/under his care –it's a start.

"Should…" I battled to keep my voice nonchalant as I spoke to Gainey, "_I_ fill in for Soldier Tim, then, Sir?" I tried to extinguish the hope fluttering in my possibility of leaving the feverish stables.

This gained his attention. The Captain glanced up from his papers and gave me a long, silent stare. Finally, he heaved a sigh and tossed his schedule of other soldiers filling in for Tim aside. "Fine," he huffed. "But just this week and you must take his hours starting today, so then he may show you the proper routine."

"Thank you, Sir!" I couldn't hold back my glee as I exclaimed with a wide grin. He murmured a "whatever" and officially dismissed me from the stuffy office.

Once outside the door, I spied Bryon casually pretending to patrol the hall adjacent to the Captain's office. We made eye contact in my passing and I shot him a thumbs up which he enthusiastically mimicked. I was moving up and out of the stables and onto one of the most trusted, secure guarding positions in the palace. The four years of horses, mucking, and patrolling the same corral were beginning to look worth it.

Tim must really love this girl, I concluded, once I reviewed how he didn't even grimace when he saw me coming or shudder when I reported to him I was to be his replacement with him gone next week. Unlike his partner, Ron, who scoffed when he saw me approach.

After a few minutes of basic explaining their duty, Ron sighed, "The hand is at the top of the hour."

I glanced at the large clock poised in the regal room. "Meaning?" I asked the guards.

"Meaning, _Greenhorn_, that we need to patrol the outer halls around the Throne Room," snapped Ron.

"I'll take the stroll, Ron. You stay back and guard the old crown jewel while I show the proper pivot to _Conli_ here," Tim stated. I mentally blessed the man for stressing my true name to the bitter soldier who insisted I was still a newbie even after four years.

Ron muttered something about that being fine with him so then he wouldn't have to hear any more blabber about the wedding for a few moments. I was curious what Ron had meant by this until…

"Ah, Conli," Tim breathed in bliss once we exited the room and began to parade about the halls. "This is such a good time of the year to get married! The weather is prime, the waters calm, the sun bright but not hot, the flowers blooming but without insects infestations. But none of that truly matters. My bride-to-be would be radiant with a blizzard building up or in the sweltering days of July; she's a true gem. When you meet a girl like my Sophia Anne, you'll find a whole new reason to don the Corona armor and protect the Royal family's honor as if it were own. It is, actually, when you think about it."

"How's that, sir?" I asked the guardsman on Cloud Nine. I think I was starting to see what Ron was referring to about wedding jabber from Tim, now.

"The Royal Family is more than the presumed stuffy, distant, taxes-are-all-that-matter, status-is-value, the-poor-are-useless stereotypical royalty… they're… kind, wise, quiet, sometimes too somber, but they have good reason. They welcome the employed in the palace and workers in the kingdom like long-lost friends. They pick up dropped utensils themselves, give us days off, and hear our every complaint with just as attentive ears as with every compliment. They treat you like you matter… like you're everything almost."

Tim's innocent and true statement immediately snapped me to one of the final lines I heard from Eugene before I shamefully dismissed him in fear of authority_._

_Do you think anyone would leave a guy who has everything?_

"Wh-what do you mean?" I finally ask him as he corrected my pivot around the outer halls of the throne room –which housed the Lost Princess's crown as well.

"Hmmm, I don't know really," Tim mused more of to himself than to me. "I guess… They treat you like their own, like an equal…"

"How kind," someone said. The voice startled both Tim and I. We were not aware we had an audience to this conversation. The figure moved from the dim doorway and into the lit hall.

"Your Majesty," Tim greeted in grovel with a humble bow. The Queen replied with a slight nod of her regal brunette-haired head. "I pray the conversation you overheard was not in any way offending."

"On the contrary, Soldier Tim; quite generous with compliments and sated with goals my husband and I should aspire to live up to." A sparkle glinted her spring green eyes with a matching cheerful grin.

Slyly, I tried to analyze her to see if the queen was all Nathan, Gainey, and now Tim made her up to be. She had on a dark green gown; the style the same as the mosaic of her, the king, and the lost princess displayed in the town square. Her hair was wrapped in a bun under her shiny gold crown whose jewels put a rainbow of summer wildflowers to shame they were so bright. She was meek –her voice matching- but not in a weak way. More similar to controlled power, timidity, gentleness, and a hint of sadness all combined for her stoic, royal representation. I was curious as to why she was awake, but then I kept in mind that it was the start of our shift: just a bit after eleven o'clock now.

She smoothly shifted her head to take in my image beside Tim. "I apologize, I don't believe I know your name, Soldier…?"

"Conli, Y-your Grace. I'm Conli Anderson. Former guardsman of the stables," I answered as noble as I could.

"When you say Anderson, are you related to the late Captain Nathan Anderson, son of the late Commander Maxwell Anderson?" she gently questioned, her expression thoughtful.

"Yes," I somberly confirmed. "He was my brother. I was nine when…" I trailed off seeing her fully connect the events of his death connecting to her daughter's disappearance. "I'm sorry for your loss, Your Grace."

"And I for you, Soldier Conli," she responded over the lump of emotion welling up in her. She held her blink for a moment longer than normal, composing herself, I imagine, then she opened her green orbs. A shadow lingered there, possibly always has, but her face held a consistent, small smile. "Shall I explain to both of you Corona soldiers what 'everything' means to me, personally? I obviously can't sleep and I'm assuming you both have the time…?"

Even if we didn't want to, I'm not sure you simply refuse the queen of the kingdom on an invitation like that.

"I'd be most honored," Tim bowed again and I quickly followed suit. The queen laughed and gently flicked her wrist as if dismissing our actions of respect to the noble.

"My hope when Soldier Tim describes we treat our employed with respect 'like everything' it means we treat them as we, my husband and I, want to be treated. We want to treat you like you're everything in the sense that you are. You guardsmen are the protection of this kingdom; enforcing the law, keeping citizens safe, and endangering your own lives for the well-being of others. You and all the employed here in the palace, and all citizens of Corona, really, are valuable as only you can contribute to the kingdom what you uniquely can. All of you have so much to offer this employment, kingdom, and world… Because of our daughter's absence, we feel as if all the citizens are our family. Of course, the king and I have always felt this way towards you all, but especially so since our princess became… lost," her voice had grown sad, but it was an accepted sadness on her part. She wasn't going to deny the truth even if it wasn't a fairy tale ending. It always is at the late hours of night when a person's true character seemed to shine the most. And her qualities were blinding in proper regality and comfort all at once.

We had strolled with the Queen as she shared her thoughts with Tim and me, and we ended up at the side door of the throne room. The Queen shifted her gaze from her fixated point in the distance where I'm sure she fantasized seeing her daughter safely home, and turned to glance through the open door.

"So, I suppose," she continued, "it's pretty much wrapped up in the image of the Lost… Princess's crown: valuable, but not for the reasons you think. It holds so much more meaning because of whose head it was to rest upon than the jewels encrusted in the gold. It's pretty now, but magnificent on that precious blonde head… Because it can't be possessed by the girl who was suppose to don it along with the responsibilities to the kingdom, we leave it here, for others of the kingdom to observe and hopefully help fill that void of family."

"That's beautiful," I commented to the Queen about her tale. Then, I gestured to the royal headpiece, "That's beautiful as well, and now in even more ways than I originally had placed on it." She offered a small, understanding but still sad smile to my response.

"It's… the most valuable object I could ever own."

"As it is ours," Tim bowed, "to protect and honor the Lost Princess's impact upon Corona."

It was later on in our shift when I asked Tim if the queen took that much time to get to know all of her soldiers. Oddly, he took a while to respond before quietly saying that my case and family's history was a bit prone to be known more than other guards' legacies. With those deep words, he excused himself to patrol the halls once more, leaving me with the bitter Ron.

"Don't get too high and mighty there, Lil' Andy," Ron sneered using the name he settled on since Tim chided him on Greenhorn. I'm not sure why he belittled me so much just because I was younger –only by about seven years, I calculated approximately. But it could have dealt with the fact that he did have more field experience than me since I've been in the stables with the most action being two horses trying to eat out of the same trough. Looking back, my past four years seem hollow compared to Ron's adventures of night guarding, scouting, and even a kerfuffle or two.

"High and mighty about what?" I entertain him by asking. It was just now four hours into the night shift, after all; time had to pass somehow.

"The queen noticin' ya. She'll forget you and your legacy soon enough. You're no more special to her or the family than I am with my brother who took a horse's hoof to his leg for the king once."

"Whoa," I breathed in awe. "What happened?" I didn't mean to fuel Ron's pride, but a heroic story was always a good way to pass the long night hours. Unfortunately, Tim then demanded I come with him so I knew how to patrol the dim halls in the early morn hours. Ron and I didn't get a chance to speak on the matter until Thursday and I was nearly bursting with questions on Ron's bitterness and what happened to his brother's legacy.

Ron told me of how his brother, Ari, was a Royal Guardsmen for just about four years, but as wise as any commander with a handful of decades under his belt. Ari was defending Corona bravely as they were under attack from the SIRs, or Southern Isles Raiders –a pirate gang spawning from the island nation miles south of Corona. They were anything but what one would consider a gentlemanlike "sir". The leader, Fontino, landed on the castle grounds with a platform of hatred for anything Corona; especially the ruler of said kingdom. Fontino mercilessly tried to assassinate the king, but Ari stopped the plot before it could escalate, thankfully. It did, however, not finish with clean, tied ends. Ari was injured and partially paralyzed.

It was also rumored that Fantino earned a nasty scar on his face, but it's unclear as to where the strike was of sword or flame; the king refuses to discuss it, rumors declare.

"But I don't get it," I state when it was obvious Ron finished his tale. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because, Green- Andy," he corrected, I frowned at the nickname still, but at least he wasn't completely degrading me. "The king never repaid Ari for his sacrifice, never thanked him for keeping the king and Corona safe, and promptly took Ari's Royal Guard position away from him when the king learned Ari was useless with the immobility."

I shifted uncomfortably. Some guards were aware of my leg's weaker state, but so far it hasn't hindered my duties to the crown, so they all tended to ignore it, I think.

"The royals, specifically the king, know what they have: us. And they don't appreciate it," Ron spat. Before I could comment, Tim entered the room.

"Have I ever told you guys how I met Sophia Anne, my bride-to-be?" Tim asked. Again, before I could respond, Tim lurched into a long tale of taking someone's post when it was his day off, and how he stumbled into her, and how it was meant to be, and blah, blah, blah, etc., etc., etc. This was the third time I've heard the story, and I've only been posting with he and Ron for four days so far.

I couldn't really focus on Tim's words as I mulled over Ron's story and comparing it to what the queen herself had said we meant to her. It didn't add up, but I needed to decide what my conclusion was and soon, Nathan wanted me to be a guard to protect the family, but if they were just a bunch of royals who lied and had no honor, surely Nathan would understand my leaving…

_What was I talking about?!_ I chastised myself. _How could you possibly even consider leaving the Royal Guard? You know what Nathan believed in and you know he would not stand for something he didn't believe in and you know he believed in you, too._

_But did he know exactly what he believed in? Was he dubbed?_

My thoughts were interrupted when I had to round the halls with Tim –at least my discombobulated thoughts would be stilled during his lengthy tales.

Our shift eventually ended with the rising sun. Tim, thankfully, was cut off from his second round of how he and Sophia Anne decided on a wedding cake flavor when the change of guards entered.

We three left the throne room with another night of the crown successfully safe and sound. Tim decided to grab some grub before turning in; I was too bushed to even think about breakfast. Apparently, so was Ron, as we both silently stalked past the food room for the guards and marched towards the barracks and sleeping quarters. It was an awkward silence between us.

When we reached our separate areas, Ron spoke quietly, but with a determined and set jaw. "Remember what I said, Conli." Ron's use of my actual name snapped my attention.

"Never get married?" I lamely joked at Ron's previous advice during one of Tim's love monologues.

Ron shrank his eyes to narrowed slits and growled his correction, "The royals are only out for themselves and you're only valuable to them as long as you're protecting their precious hides and that crown." His advice was said with malice sliced between the words and it caught me by surprise that he was so willing to voice his opinion against the very kingdom he has sworn to protect. It always is at the late hours of night when a person's true character seemed to shine the most.

After I didn't respond immediately, he muttered, "Forget it," and slammed the door.

That was the last time I ever saw Ron the nighttime crown guard.


	6. Spaces After Your Letters

**Author's Note:** Hello, my gem! Thank you so much for sticking with this story despite my absurd rate of updates. I really appreciate your support of reading this FanFic and would greatly appreciate a review. I hope this chapter will suffice before we get to the good stuff; Conli's timeline overlapping with the movie is arriving soon! Yay! But, before then, you must bear through this chapter, which, honestly, is basically a huge pep talk, but **pay attention**. I give away some plot points in the details, hehe! Enjoy!

* * *

"Alright, man," Bryon jolted the silence with his loud voice. I glanced up from the hay fever remedies pamphlet I was feigning interest in; clearly Bryon didn't fall for my supposedly occupied state amidst our break between shifts. "I can't take Ron's disappearance, _and_ lovey-dovey-Tim-the-day-before-the-big-day-mushy-gushy-fluff, _and_ you being all mopey! So, obviously, _something_ has got to change, and we both know which two won't help right now," Bryon chastised me in a way that always made me feel the many years his junior that I truly were; funny how friendship forgets the bounds of age, sometimes.

But Bryon's point was valid. Tim: hardly tolerable as groom-zilla with the wedding tomorrow. And Ron? It's been days since anyone has seen or heard of the scruffy, bitter ginger. Ron's random leaving puzzled us all, but it also meant I got to keep the night guard duty on the crown for a while longer.

"I don't know what you mean," I fibbed, knowing full well that Bryon will see right past those false words. That's the downside to a best friend: they know you so well -but I suppose that's also the bright side in having a close comrade.

"Uh-huh," Bryon huffed with an eye-roll.

"What?"

"Conli," he demanded in an authoritative tone. "What's been up with you? You've been whack since Ron's been gone. I highly doubt your mood is so dependent upon him… But… I have been wrong before."

"It's not Ron's physical presence, or lack-of, that's bothering me," I began. How did Bryon always manage to get to the root of the problem with such ease? "It's what he said to me before he left…"

"And…?" Bryon impatiently asked as if it was a given I too spill what Ron talked about.

"He claimed –_claims_\- that the royals don't appreciate us guards, and that they are only out for themselves…" my statement now sounded silly even to me; I didn't need Bryon's bored expression to confirm that. "The king…" I splurged on through the muddle of words Ron threw at me to help defend my doubt, "got rid of soldier who was injured while protecting him! The guard wasn't able to use his leg properly, but he still got the boot. What else am I suppose to think when I have that same connection working for the same royal! I don't want… everything I've been building for and working towards a-and dreaming of to be a lie... I can't have Nathan's legacy be… a farce."

Bryon's determined and somewhat fierce expression slipped into a softer one as his crossed arms dropped to his sides throughout my explanation whose words had gotten quieter as I continued to ramble.

"I just… don't want this to be… for naught," I lamely blabbered when Bryon didn't immediately interject after my confession.

"I have two statements to declare," Bryon said. "And I'm only going to say both of them once for they only need to be said once, and then fulfilled and lived out in action. You don't have all the facts about the soldier who was injured and disposed of, so you don't know if he truly had defended the king or was the one attempting to hurt him. You weren't there and your 'witness' is a hypothetically Ron –who isn't all that reliable in the first place.

"Secondly, Conli, _brother_, you have **got** to get over this leg thing about yourself. Yes, it's damaged or was or _whatever_, but if you let that hold you back, then how do you expect to live up to your potential? Your potential of not just being a guard, but as a Corona citizen, as a human being expected to contribute good to this world?

"Your label of crippled or orphan or meek or however you see yourself are only as true as you allow them to be, and you're letting them overpower the good labels and titles in your life such as guardsman, friend, comrade, and beloved brother," Bryon sighed.

"You and I both knew Nathan for similar lengths of time, but in different ways: you as the brother and me as the guardsman/co-worker of sorts. He was an honorable, hard working, and devoted human being who believed in a greater tomorrow than of today and that togetherness is essential for accomplishing feats. He believed in Corona and in the crown and in all that entails with the royals. He knew what they were about and wanted to preserve that ideal, just as all the other guards do as well. We want to protect and fight for Corona and the Royals.

"And, Conli, the thing is about life is that there are always choices. You don't have to choose serving in the guard. It's wrong of us to expect you to just because your father and brother before you served the Crown, but you don't have to walk in that path. You don't have to possess the same beliefs and ideals that Nathan did, but you're lying to yourself and all of us if you're only here because you feel like you have to be. And if a few words from an irritated guardsman can shake your viewpoints so much, maybe it's time for you to reevaluate why you're here -as harsh as that sounds," his strong tone quietly slipped to a meeker state with his final words to his no-nonsense monologue.

Bryon looked tired, as if the speech exhausted him, and he sighed once more as he pinched the bridge of his nose. When his hand fell from his face after a few moments of silence, he clasped my shoulder briefly, glanced at the clock, and quietly exited our bunkroom. We both knew that his shift didn't start for a while yet, but I figured he knew I needed to sort through some stuff.

But this room was suffocating. And my fellow guardsmen next door weren't holding to their neighborly aspect as they laughed, spat, and roughhoused –a shift ending, probably.

I sighed and took my leave of the cramped room as well, and began to wander. The thing with attempting to seek peace in a palace was that it was non-existent. Until the idea struck me. I nearly laughed for it was so obvious. I knew where to go, but I just didn't know the location of my haven. I quickly found it, though, after a few questions to some guardsmen on duty in the halls. I stood in awe of the awesome doors –so massive to just protect books, but a library was quiet, and quiet was necessary.

The doors, despite their enormous size, opened easily without a squeak. Cautiously I stepped inside and began to stroll the luminous shelves upon shelves of books, scrolls, maps, dictionaries, and anything of knowledge related.

Here, was when I realized just how much I missed reading. Nathan and I did it all the time back home, and Eugene and I read to the kids in the orphanage, but no time really opened itself up to the luxury of dedicating hours to a novel or even educational non-fiction save the Royal Guard manual and Royal decrees and laws (and I don't count reading on medical advice for hay allergies as "fun" reading, either).

I was so lost in nostalgia and books, that I didn't hear anybody in the sanctuary until they cleared their throat. Alarmed, I spun around and braced myself for a fight –soldier's instinct, I suppose.

"Why, hello there, lad," greeted the middle-aged man. He perched in a chair behind a desk that could house centuries of secrets. His hair seemed faded, but still attached with a dark auburn hue. Glasses clouded his eyes so I could not see their color, but he appeared to be watching my every move, and suddenly I felt like a mouse before it's predator. How did I possibly miss him when I entered the room, I mused to myself?

"Hi?" I answered in question.

"I thought I knew all the indoor palace guards, but I do not recognize you. Apologies, lad. What's your name?"

"I'm Conli…" I hesitated to provide my last name, but decided it couldn't hurt anything. "Conli Anderson, sir."

"Hmm, a name I partially recognize, now," he mumbled. "I'm Murphy Artson. Who are you?"

"Uh," this question stumbled me. "I thought I just told you?"

"Ha!" he chuckled as if it was all some amusing game. "Your name isn't all who you are, now, is it?"

"Pardon?"

"Your name is Conli Anderson, by that name I know you are a legacy guardsman due to your late father and brother, but you can be so much more than just a guard, I predict," Murphy stated. "One's name is a part of them, true, but it's not all who they are or can be. Although, it appears you stopped your personal growth right after the last letter of your name and didn't dare extend it."

My mouth fell agape at his boldness.

"It's a very good thing," Murphy continued, "we can grow past our names and their reputation. My family's name means well on some days, but on others I'm ashamed to be associated with them. I don't stop loving them, but I also don't let them stop me."

Still, wide hung my mouth. I closed it, opened it to ask a question, but shut it again. Murphy smiled and nodded apparently seeing the gesture and wanting me to continue.

"I'm, well…" How do you put this into words? "I don't know what I should do with the spaces after my name," I ended up finally saying. As I reflected over my words, I mentally slapped myself; I must look like a fool to the librarian. Again, he simply smiled, but with a slight chuckle.

"I was in that same exact place, too, once."

"What'd you do, then, to get out of it?"

"I had to process what I was taught was right and what I thought was right –as the morals of each were shifting, you see. I was raised one way, and then was put into a position where I learned another, and the latter was making much more sense."

"_That_ doesn't make sense," I commented to Murphy.

"Well, you see, lad, I had to step out of my family's shadow and ask myself if what I was doing was to please them or me, and when I discovered that the answer was them, I had to ask why. Then when the reasons why I was doing it for them didn't match with the moral I was adopting, I had to separate myself from that," Murphy said, sadness, I could detect, was quietly laying in his voice.

"So," I began as I processed his story, "you had to figure out if you were doing this job because you wanted to or because your family expected you to?"

"More or less, yes," he answered.

"And because you did opposite of what they said, you were then free of their reputation and shadow?"

"Hmmm, well, I suppose so. But my situation was a bit different from what I'm guessing yours is…" the way Murphy worded this I knew he was asking for me to explain it all. I sighed with a small grin and told him it all: what Nathan meant to me, the ideals and morals he instilled in me, what his death meant, what being in the orphanage was like, and now my questioning of being in the Royal Guard.

"I just…" I said as I neared the end of my confession. "I guess I just want his life to mean something, and maybe doing what he couldn't do could then maybe help that…?"

"Conli, let me ask you this," Murphy directed. "You love your brother and he you, yes?"

"Yes."

"Would he ever lead you wrong?"

"Not intentionally…"

"Ah, answer 'yes' or 'no'," Murphy commanded.

"No," I replied.

"Do you love your comrades, specifically this Ron fellow?"

"Uh, I don't hate him?"

"Good enough answer," Murphy waved his wrist as he surged on his interrogation. "Would _he_ ever lead you wrong?"

I paused, unsure. Ron was a bit more rebellious than the other guards. He did pick on me and tease me and was the one to plant these doubts in my head.

Murphy, taking my hesitation as an answer, continued, "So, then, Conli, I ask of you, do you honestly think that the man your brother was, who dedicate his whole life to this occupation, an occupation he knew you wanted to take part of, and him have any doubts of it not being honorable or just or worthy of his service and life?"

I opened my mouth once more to respond, the words, though, not quite formed to what I wanted to say or how to even respond.

"I don't need the answer, Conli, _you_ do," Murphy remarked. "And you know it, too."

I stood to leave and nodded my thanks to him.

"I'd walk you to the door, but my age has stiffened my ruined joints, sadly." His words halted me before I could leave the orbit of his desk.

I decided to humor him with his jump of discussion. "Ruined joints?"

"Happens when you protect something worth fighting for, Conli."

"Was it worth it?" I asked with interest. "I mean, you obviously had to give a lot for it."

"I wanted the space after my letters to reflect what I value," he stated with confidence. "Taking the hit for someone else showed that. And besides, being crippled doesn't define who I am anyway. There are too many other things I want to fill the after-letter space with for limitations to have a place."

Murphy's words were paralleling perfectly with Bryon's advice and Nathan's lessons –all contradicting Ron. I suddenly felt foolish for allowing Ron's petty words to influence me so. Chagrin sated my being at how easily I was swayed. Never again, I vowed silently.

Then, Bryon's figure slowly formed at the end of the hall. He was leaving his shift. How long did Murphy and I talk? I ignored the possibility of me being late to my night shift; I had to talk to Bryon. I shouted his name and dashed to the older guardsman.

"Yes?" Bryon asked slightly amused at my lack of breath and anxiety.

"I want to be a guardsmen!"

"Uh, okay," he said with surprise and concern. "Why?"

"Because my father and Nathan were before me. They served a kingdom of honor, and I want to uphold my family's name for it brings me no shame to be associated with them. But had they not been in the Royal Guard, I want to do what's right and fill the spaces after my name with more than the labels that I've allowed to hold me back. I want to be someone the Crown would be proud to have serve them, to be someone Nathan would want to have in his unit, and to protect what's someone's everything -what they value because no one should lose someone who they love."

"You got all of that from my pep talk?" Bryon asked in disbelief.

"No, well, yes, well, parts," I answered in a flustered manner. "But also from the librarian who doesn't let his family or injuries define him, but who sacrificed for what's worth it and now his name is so much more than letters."

Bryon nodded, slightly confused still, I could tell, but he understood that I was a guard not because I felt I had to be for Nathan or because it was just another job, but I was here because I wanted to be.

He then mentioned something along the lines of food, which I eagerly agreed to join him in on once I saw I had a while until my shift officially started.

Just before I completely left the hall to turn into the adjacent hallway, I had the feeling of being watched. I glanced behind me only to see nothing. Figuring I was paranoid or it was another guard, I continued on but then caught the slight movement of the curtain near a secret passage used by the Royals and guards sometimes. The drapes separated just enough for me to find a glimpse of my onlooker. I smiled when I saw the reddish hair and was strangely glad that Murphy's auburn hair looked younger in the daylight than it did in the darker library.


	7. One of Us

**Author's Note:** What a [courageous] champion you are for sticking with me and continuing on with this FanFic! Before we venture on with this chapter, a few shout outs are in need of addressing.

**Lone wolf aka Black Hawk:** Thank you SO MUCH for your follows and favorites on my story AND my profile. Literally, it brought me to joyful tears.

**DoomgirlForever:** Wow! FOUR REVIEWS?! You knew my birthday is coming up, didn't you? Thank you so much for your thoughts and predictions. Maybe they'll come true…? ;)

**IceQueenandFireQueen:** Thank you so much for your SIX reviews! Your kind words are most appreciated and I'm glad you enjoy this perspective. Hopefully, I'm doing it justice. Yeah, the age thing I should have looked into more before writing.

**Side note: **For this FanFic, I am taking artistic license and making Eugene/Flynn be 21ish when Rapunzel is 18/the movie timeline.

* * *

"Conli, you're leaving," Gainey gruffly stated when I entered his office after receiving notice that the Captain required an audience with me.

"Excuse me, Sir?" I asked utterly baffled. I knew it was disrespectful to question your authority when it comes to the Guard, but this I felt was validated.

"Oh," Gainey shook his head slightly as if he suddenly remembered or realized something vague. "Leaving the night shift position. Tim's been back for a few weeks now, and we need you elsewhere anyway."

"Where are you stationing me now, Sir?" I asked once my heart rate reached a reasonable beat.

"Helping with the book work until the end of this year," Gainey stated.

"Just five months?" I knew I was reaching my limit of his patience with my questions.

"At the end of the year, our prized mare is due to give birth, and I know what the doctor has said, Conli, but we need you to help out there. Not just with the delivery, but the training and upbringing of the stead," Gainey spoke as if this was a confession. "And," he sighed almost in pain, "you're the… best we have when dealing with the stables."

Even though the stables were filled with bitter memories of sneezing, allergies, and plain being sick for four years solid, the way Gainey was presenting this made me smile.

"Well, best even though it makes you sick, but maybe there's some way to-"

"Sir," I interjected before he could continue the obviously uncomfortable ramble. "I'd be honored to work in the stables. I request, though, that the training of the horse sparingly and I have duties elsewhere as well."

"Hence the book work," Gainey deadpanned. For a guy in such great need of a specific person to fulfill a duty, he sure showed gratitude oddly.

My next few months soon fell into a routine and followed a similar pattern: book keeping, filing, odds and ends of secretary-type work, and checking on the horse-mother. She was a beautiful creature that resembled my beloved childhood mare, Sunlight, except this mare, Cosmic, was a purebred, taller, and much more fit and nourished than the petty town livery's stock. Being around the animals wasn't so bad if I wisely slotted my time and left once I felt sick. All things considered, I was excited to see her baby and the wonders it'd contribute in the years to come.

Finally, the day arrived for the little fowl to make its entrance into Corona. I assisted the stable master and a magnificent, healthy colt was the fruit of the labor. Knowing the king and queen would come to name the animal soon and that he was in good hands with the stable master, I respectfully bowed out once the excitement settled some.

A few days later, I slipped outside the barracks with the intention of visiting the newest addition in the Royal Corral. Intentionally, I entered the stables quietly in case Cosmic or the colt were resting, but I was quite surprised at what I stumbled upon instead. There, in the pen was Cosmic overseeing the colt nuzzling Gainey.

"I've never had a pet," Gainey said suddenly. I assumed this meant he knew of my presence. "And I would never want to claim a royal's animal as my personal pet, but I do believe in attachments to creatures…. The king said I could name the colt," Gainey's tone turned from dream-like to honored as he mentioned the last portion. He turned from the animals and faced me, his expression unreadable as always, but not as stern as it typically appeared.

"What an honor, Sir," I commentated.

"I've harbored a name for such an animal worthy of the strong title and attachment…" I did notice how the colt seemed to partially love attention from Gainey above any other human. "And believe I've finally met the match. Welcome to the world, Maximus," Gainey said in a soft tone.

My eyes expanded in shock. I forgot how to breathe, how to process anything save the moment in time years ago when Nathan wanted to name a horse in honor of our dad, Maxwell, but with an original twist as well. The name being Maximus

Gainey turned and looked at me with a serious expression as he continued to stroke the colt's mane.

"He will honor Corona with fulfilling obligations and deeds to justice and the law. He shall keep the peace and preserve what Corona stands for. He may just be one," Gainey faced Maximus once more, "but one that makes an impact beyond his years of service."

Tears streaming down my face, my thoughts muddled even more. Through the haze of nostalgia and the naming, I still somehow _knew_ that Gainey's words were reinstating what Nathan's life meant to the Royal Guard and as Maximus's will begin to equal to as well.

A soft chuckle escaped my mouth as I replied with a smile and in a quiet, yet joyful voice, "Welcome to the Royal Guard of Corona, Maximus. You're one of us now."

* * *

"Maximus is just a month old and already a prodigy," I beamed to Bryon as I entered the office I've been using for paper work. Bryon has been helping me since I can't do it full time with training Maximus. It's worked out great to do both, though, actually. My allergies haven't hit me as hard since I've been in the stables sparingly.

"You know," Bryon mused looking over some reports of Corona -not sparing me an upward glance. "These smaller crimes… common misdemeanors, break-ins in abandoned parts of town, a stolen thing or two, all have the same descriptions of the same law breaker."

"The same law breaker?" I asked, leaning over to glance over the papers too.

"Well," Bryon hesitated as he stared warily at the image description. "Law-break_ers_."

"'-Er's?" I ill grammatically questioned.

"Yeah, a pair of 'em. Look," he handed me the steadily increasing file.

"Robberies, theft, a few injuries, threats, hmmm," I mused as I scanned it over. "These guys are busy, for sure, but they haven't done too much damage, _yet_."

"I'm not so sure about that…" Bryon muttered as he shifted his eyesight to a paper deeper in the file. I was about to reach for what looked like the type of paper Corona uses to print public service announcements on and post about the kingdom, when the doors abruptly burst open. An outraged Gainey entered before I could examine the documents more or question Bryon further.

"Hand me the files concerning those two ruffians," the Captain demanded. Neither Bryon nor I questioned whom he was implying. Gainey snatched the papers we handed him. He briefly but thoroughly examined them whilst continuing to compare them to the paper he brought in with him; his grimaced face deepened with each moment spent scanning the documents. Suddenly, Gainey let out a frustrated yell as he kicked over an empty chair.

"S-sir?" Bryon questioned once Gainey took a moment to breath in some air to allow his face to de-pink.

"The two brothers who have been doing common thief work, average no-brain criminal jobs, _those_ guys?" Gainey seethed. We both nod in response. "They sent this." He angrily slid the paper he held previously onto the table. Bryon and I dove to get a glimpse of the wrinkled note on cheap paper.

There was a lone scribbled line:

_Thanks for the trip to Corona's beaches! _

_-SB_

"SB?" I asked.

"Stabbington Brothers, or so they call themselves," Gainey grumbled in explanation. "They're been causing small annoyances for a few months now, but we haven't penned down their location or targets yet to catch them."  
"What do they mean by the trip to the beach? Is that their new target for ruckus?" Bryon questioned.

"Oh, no," Gainey continued to rant. "The beach is where they came from, our outposts there confirm sightings of two tall thug-like males who resemble each other and cause a bit of a stir wherever they went. My guards from there report these two popping up at the start of the month and haven't seen them for a few days now. They just got back from a vacation that we stupidly paid for at one of the eastern tropical islands!" Gainey exclaimed. Bryon and I stood quietly, still in confusion. Gainey let out a sigh and pulled something small out of a bag.

"Attached," Gainey continued to explain, "to the note was this." He thrust forward a chain, or necklace more like it. Upon it rested a small pendant. The Spring Pearl: an oval pearl possessing a light green sheen to it. It was very rare as a color, but only one piece of jewelry has the pearls in oval form and the one person who owns it was...

"So, they have a matching set to the queen's necklace?" I attempted to finish.

"There are no other pearls _for_ it to match," Gainey shouted. "The Spring Pearl necklace is the queen's favorite necklace; she made sure to have it be the only one made in this color and pearl shape. _This_-" he shook his fist holding the lone pearl for emphasis "-is from the queen's personal set! Meaning –"

"They pawned off the necklace's strand of pearls, and sent us back one to let us know they stole from the royals," Bryon breathed.

"And not just that," I said as I realized the severity of the situation. "They stole the queen's favorite necklace –weeks ago- without any one noticing."

"I think these boys are in need of a wanted poster," Bryon commented after a few moments of shocked silence landed on us.

"There should be some in the file. We haven't hung them up yet, because…" Gainey lamely began.

"They didn't seem a threat," Bryon finished. Gainey nodded in confirmation. I walked over to the scattered papers on the table and finally found some wanted posters. Immediately, I did a double take. No, a triple take. I stared for a solid two minutes trying to process how this was possible.

"This is the quietest I've ever seen you, Conli," remarked Bryon with a jesting tone.

"And quite possibly the most shocked," I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Gainey asked.

"I think I know how they did it… how the Stabbington Brothers stole from the royals," I rambled.

"What do you mean?" Gainey repeated in a louder tone.

"One of the brothers, i-is," I couldn't finish. Gainey snatched the paper and made the same connection I was processing.

"Is Ron."

"Was one of us," I whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter of new beginnings for the Conli-Gainey plot, Conli embracing new guard duties, and for our favorite stallion hero. Heads up: I am NOT a horse expert, so I apologize if I use terms incorrectly. I did, however, talk to one of my besties who loves horses and asked her about ages and when one should start training them. So, I did my best to try to keep Maximus at an age that would have him physically able to and capable of being born in this timeline and have it fit into the actual Tangled plot of being apart of the Royal Guards.


	8. What That Moment Would Be Like

**Author's Note:** I am quite sorry for the gap between the previous update, but you are now reading the written work of a 20 year old who is just as -if not more- obsessed with Disney than she was as a tot. But thank you so much for sticking with me! I hope you enjoy this chapter. The second part of the chapter faintly describes the scene which prompted the whole idea of this FanFic; I'm so excited for this to be [soon] lining up with the movie's plot! Please enjoy!

* * *

"It's absolutely ridiculous that these two miscreants have been causing enough trouble for us to watch for them, but hidden enough so we can't catch them for months now," Gainey mumbled after a long period of silence. It was odd, kind of, that this was the topic he and I always fell to when the quiet between us got awkward.

"I know that it's been a while, but have we ever figured out who they sold the Queen's pearls to? Everybody in Corona knows that they were hers," I asked him. The door opened and we both stood up anxiously. Bryon entered and we glumly sat back down. He muttered a quick apology for giving us false hope. I waved it off.

"Not everyone is as bright as you're giving them credit for, Conli," Gainey griped once Bryon settled in a chair as well. "But these two are. Above the standard criminal line of intelligence, actually." He huffed outward in frustration.

"And the fact that half of the ruffian duo used to be a guardsmen and knows all the ins and abouts of the kingdom, let alone palace, probably doesn't add to the 'helping' category of tracking them down…" my rambling abruptly ceased when I saw the glare Gainey shot me with.

"Neither is that statement, Conli," Bryon whispered.

Silence engulfed the stuffy room once more. My foot began to bounce up and down with anxiety.

"How's the training with Maximus coming along, Conli?" Bryon asked, breaking the awkward quiet.

"Better than expected," I beamed. "He's been steadily growing these past 18 months. I expect he should be officially joining the Corona Calvary months earlier than the typical age of a horse joining."

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Gainey shift and cross his arms over his chest. The obvious act of the Captain trying to appear not listening to the conversation about Maximus was entertaining –everyone knew he and Maximus had a special bond.

He never has spoken of the mending moment in the stables when he named the stallion, but it did begin to shift our dynamic. Of course, he was still short-tempered and often loses his patience with me, but I'm quick to give him my opinion and do things my own way in retaliation. It wasn't a friendship, but it wasn't anywhere near foes either. Secretly, I hoped that it'd eventually pass into kinship or brotherhood as it has with Bryon, but I'd take whatever decency he had to throw at me.

"And you hay allergies?" Bryon continued. Leave it to Bryon to try to keep the energy moving during trying times.

"Ah, well, worse than expected," I joked. "It's not too horrible. I don't feel the best after a long session in the stables, and I still sneeze when around hay. Dr. Mertens says I shouldn't go near the corral –he doesn't agree with my training of Maximus- but it's what needs to be done."

"Speaking of what needs to be done," Gainey murmured. "How much longer?"

"You can't expect him to have it all together," Bryon said in defense. The door to the quaint area suddenly slammed open and an exhausted Tim entered.

"Well?!" Gainey asked, veins standing out in stress. I stood from my chair, but was still just as fidgety. Bryon held his peace in the corner with tight arms folded over himself –this could appear stern or him hoping to comfort himself, I mused.

"It's a girl," he breathed with a record-breaking grin. "I'm a father." A chorus of congratulations rounded between the trio and Tim heartily accepted the good-natured back slaps. "She's fine, she's fine, my Sophia Anne," Tim answered when we asked how his bride of two years was doing. "They're both doing well now. Would you like to come meet my daughter?"

Ungracefully in our heavy boots, we hastily trooped out of the room and across the barracks to the small homes the Royal Guard provides for families. We tried to enter the house quietly, but asking four grown men to do so would be a miracle in and of itself. Thankfully, our ruckus didn't disturb the sleeping babe or the resting mother. We anxiously crowded around the quaint bassinette holding the precious girl, and stared in awe at the small bundle. Pride was pooling in Tim's eyes as he made little sounds to the girl.

A door opened and closed with minimal noise and another guard entered: Kiel.

"What's her name, mate?" Kiel, Tim's partner for the nighttime crown guard duty ever since Ron left and I was reassigned to bookwork, asked. Kiel had just gotten off shift and looked tired but happy to be here for Tim –as we all were.

"Delaney. Delaney Anne Stein," Tim answered with a smile as he placed his large hand into the small girl's grasp; it took her whole fist to hold on to his finger.

We left soon after, leaving Tim, Sophia Anne, and the newest addition to Corona, Delaney, to rest, recuperate, and be a beautiful family together.

* * *

Once again, with Tim being gone for a few weeks due to the new baby, I was able to serve as the temporary replacement. I nearly felt bad having him return. This time, however, not because I lost that job again, but because it meant he had to be apart from his two favorite girls.

My sleeping schedule was out of whack now that I had to go back to working days, so I was up when Tim's shift was up. He and Kiel were quietly walking down the hall and were both startled to see me restlessly perching in the break room near the barracks.

Tim's face broke into a beaming grin. Kiel, realizing whatever was about to happen, groaned and walked over to the coffee bar in the room.

"Conli, do I have a story for you," he began. Tim then launched into a –I admit- cute, but boorishly long story of something quirky Delaney did. In the background, I swear Kiel was able to mouth the tale word for word. Poor guy.

"Tim, you need to work on your story-telling skills," Kiel chipped in once Tim finished. Seeing the shock on Tim's face, I couldn't suppress a chuckle that seemed to echo through the break room and empty halls.

"What do you mean by that?" Tim asked defensively. His baffled expression only fueling my spurts of chortling.

"I'm just saying, I myself have three kids and am able to tell a story about all of my lads and lass in the time it takes for you to talk about one Delaney tale."

"Whatever," muttered Tim.

Kiel turned from making coffee and asked me, "Can't sleep, lad?"

"You're telling me," mumbled a new voice. In entered a tired Bryon. "Someone's having a good ol' time in here and wanted me to know," Bryon sarcastically said in a sleepy tone.

"I woke you? Sorry, Bryon," I muttered, slightly embarrassed. He waved off the apology and joined Kiel at the station for coffee. I turned back to answer Kiel's question, "My hours are all jumbled now," I answered with an annoyed huff.

"My _life_ is all jumbled now," responded Tim as he pulled up a chair and sat on it backwards –hands resting on the back.

"Having a new baby will do that to ya," Kiel said as he poured some coffee into a large cup.

"Mhmm," Tim agreed, his gaze gaining a distance, glazed-over appearance as a combination of exhaustion and thinking of a certain little brown-eyed baby girl.

"Let's go up to the roof," I suggested. Kiel glanced at his watch, Bryon refilled his mug for himself and Tim before they all three nodded, and followed me out of the break room.

As cliché, or even girly, as it sounded, a favorite pastime was relaxing on the roof of the barracks. With the craziness of being on the clock, dealing with citizens, and having to be alert even when your schedule ends, attempting to unwind from a long shift is much more appealing with gazing at the Corona sky rather than in a cramped barrack space or the loud break room.

At this hour, with the sun not yet awake, the stars just beginning to fade, gives one some time to think. Tim continued his statement of life being jumbled after we all reached the roof and laid out looking up at the vault of navy, "And it's not just that… my priorities have moved, my goals changed, and my perspective has shifted."

"How's all that accomplished?" Bryon asked, rotating his long arms to support his head in a cradle-like fashion.

"Having two lives depending on you for survival makes one think," Tim replied. A comfortable silence enveloped us four as the town's clock struck once alerting us that it was the bottom of the hour - 4:30 a.m. The glistening stars of midnight were fading into the pre-dawn's ink; few stirrings happened below in town, perhaps a stray animal or early riser rustling about. In a hardly audible tone, Tim sighed and whispered, "I don't know how they do it."

"Who?" Bryon questioned.

"And what?" I added, turning my head to watch Tim. His eyes were focused on some distant point in the above.

"The king and queen," answered Tim. "I don't know how they make it without their little girl..." he clenched his eyes shut as if even speaking of that pained him, which it did, honestly. It pained us all to see our beloved Royals daughterless. "What it must be like day after day going through the duties and obligations a royal must accomplish, and not have that beautiful, little princess –one who you've dreamt about for _years_\- be at your side…" His compassion and emotion in his voice reflected his love and devotion for his own little princess.

"Do you think she's out there?" I whispered after a few beats of nature filled our ears.

"I don't know," Tim answered.

Bryon replied in a hopeful tone, "I'd like to think so, because the king and queen are that: royals. But they're also parents. And a parent wants their kid to be safe, happy, and healthy."

"And they of all people deserve to have her back," Kiel piped in.

"What do you think it'd be like to have her back?" I asked, popping up on my elbow to gaze over my comrades.

"Heh, _louder_ -that's for sure," Tim jested, very likely reflecting upon his own busy girl.

"Not as loud as the celebration for her return, though, that's for sure," Bryon s speculated.

"Yeah, or the person telling them that she's back. That'd be an uproar," Kiel continued. I snapped upward at Kiel's comment.

"Guys," I breathed. Three pairs of eyes focused on me, but I hardly noticed as I fantasized a scene in my head. "Can you imagine, could you possibly even _fathom_, what it would be like to be the guard alerting the king and queen that their Lost Princess has returned?" My question halted all other thoughts from entering their minds; I could tell by the way they were processing my idea. "It would be…"

"Joyous," said Kiel.

"Redemptive," Bryon nodded.

"Loud," joked Tim.

"A miracle," I breathed.

"I'd say 'Your Majesties, I, as a father, know what it is to love a little girl now. Today, may you hug yours once again!' and I'd open up the doors and present the Lost Princes to the king and queen," Tim fantasized.

"No, no," argued Kiel. "I'd go 'A humble guard like me would like to give you a gift.' Parenthood is a gift and there's no time like the present," he quipped jest-like.

"I'd want the presentation to reflect who they are," Bryon stated. "'My king and my queen, you are not just rulers of this grand kingdom, but companions to Corona, but above all, you are parents to a little girl, to a lost princess who has finally found her way back to you.'"

"What are you guys doing up here?" suddenly someone asked. All four heads snapped to the source of the voice.

"Morning, Captain," greeted Bryon after we all scrambled to our feet in respect.

"Morning," off-handedly he replied. "Like I asked, what are you guys doing?"

"Uh, imagining what it'd be like when we find the princess and what we'd say to the king and queen that she's returned," I lamely answered. Gainey raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what have you come up with?"

In turn, Tim, Kiel, and Bryon replied with what that had said before Gainey arrived.

"Petty," he stated with a bored expression. Then, he smiled slightly. "I'd just stick with the same words we used when we found the Magical Golden Flower: 'We found it!'" This earned a few chuckles from Bryon, Tim, and Kiel, but it instantly zapped me back over 11 years earlier when Nathan found the flower for the sick queen to save her and the princess.

"Conli?" I shook my head to focus on the present and what was happening. "What would you say?"

"You know… I don't really know…" I said. But, somehow, I knew that none of their words quite covered what that moment was to be like.

The five of us perched on the roof until the sun threatened to peak over the sea's edge on the horizon. Tim split for his home, Kiel headed towards his bunkroom, and Bryon wanted to investigate the breakfast scene before his morning shift began. Gainey and I sat in silence for a few moments before he broke it.

"I-I didn't mean for what I caused for you to remember with my words," he stuttered. His words said now confused me. I finally sorted through them, though, and realized he's sorry for mentioning finding the flower.

"It's okay, Captain," I honestly stated. "Of course, I miss him, but that doesn't mean I have to avoid conversations that might involve snapping me to a memory of him either."

Gainey turned to look at me. Really, really look at me.

"You've grown up, Conli," he commented.

"Bryon's helped a lot with that," I said with a smile. "Oh! And Murphy." Gainey allowed a small smile to grace his face.

"What that man has done for this kingdom is irreplaceable," Gainey commented.

"But he's just a librarian…"

"There are more to folks than what meets the eye, Conli," Gainey corrected. "He and your brother, both loyal to Corona and ordinary guards, but both saved the kingdom on different occasions."

With that he muttered some excuse about security checks near the corral, but I knew he wanted to go play with Maximus for a few moments.

Realizing I myself had a few hours before I returned to my book work and with wanting to find out better ways to give away big news –and an excuse to talk to Murphy about how he saved Corona- I ventured my way to the library.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Can any of you guess what Murphy's heroics included? And do you guys know who Delaney is in the movie? :) Please review, thank you so much for reading!


	9. Kindness Nose

**Author's Note:** Hello, dearies! Thank you so, so much for putting up with me and my odd, never consistent updates! But WE ARE APPROACHING THE MOVIE TIME LINE. I'm excited! Just hang in there. You're a trooper and a gem and awesome.

Thank you to my FABULOUS reviewers, you warm my heart more than Olaf on a summer day.

**IceQueenandFireQueen:**Thank you so much for YOUR consistency on reviewing! You are fabulous and deserve a thousand crowns. YOU ARE AMAZING.

**DoomgirlForever:** Thank you for your written kindness! I'm not sure if it's the same girl at the end as you described, honestly, but I tell who it is at the end of this chapter in the Author's note. Thank you for reading, reviewing, and guessing!

**TheWritress:** :D! Winner, winner! You're a champion of guesses. I wish I could give you more than a few words on the internet, but, here you go. *hug*

* * *

"The Attack?" I asked Murphy. I was in the library for the third time that week. I abandoned my search on how to reveal surprises last week (about an hour into my quest after the rooftop talk with Bryon, Tim, Kiel, and Gainey), but still continued to come to chat with the librarian who seemed old in every aspect of wisdom, stiff joints, and knowledge, save his looks –he was, after all, just in his early thirties. "What's the Attack?" I was asking him about his leg (you visit a place often enough, you feel comfortable asking a guy how they got injured).

"Ah, yes, you would've been too young, probably," mused the librarian. "A pirate gang from a neighboring kingdom called the SIRs raided Corona about eight years ago to the day. They attacked the king, demanded where one of their citizens were."

"Yeah, I've heard of them," I commented as my mind flicked back a few years to Ron describing a similar scenario. "But why would a pirate gang raid an entire kingdom for a citizen?"

"Well, you see," continued Murphy, "the citizen was not ordinary, but an heir to the throne: the prince. And the pirate gang's leader? He was a rebellious soul as well. He was the brother, actually, of the prince. The gang leader, Fantino, was furious at his brother for hiding on Corona and not coming back to their land. And so, for the answers the prince would not give, Fantino cornered the king. But, thankfully, was intercepted by a guard who loved and defended their kingdom."

"You?" I guessed with a smile. Murphy returned my grin and humbly nodded.

"Aye, me. I saw the SIRs and Fantino chase the King into the stables; thus, how I knew where they were. But, unfortunately, once in the stables, that's when things went amuck."

"You're telling me," I snipped as I withheld a sneeze at the memory of the hay there. Murphy chuckled at my reference before continuing.

"Fantino was angry and would have struck down the king had I not interceded. Unfortunately, our duel in the stables riled up the horses who bucked -with me receiving the blow when I jumped in front of the king."

"Damaging your leg, then," I finished. Murphy nodded.

"The king was honorable, though," Murphy explained. "He banished the SIRs from ever entering Corona again –which, oddly, for a rambunctious pirate gang, they've actually obeyed- and he knew I couldn't continue in services to the kingdom with my body so damaged; thus, promoting me to Head Librarian Keeper at the castle. I've been happily working here ever since. I've heard and seen much, but the king keeping me close by because he knew I wouldn't be… accepted… _elsewhere_ was truly an act of kindness I could not repay.

"And that, lad," he continued in a lighter tone, "is what makes the long days worth it: helping others."

His words pounded my skull; I knew what I had to do, now, but it seemed nearly impossible.

"Murphy… how… is it even possible for me to provide a kindness when I'm in debt to a person? Or is that just repaying what you owe?" I inquired the wise librarian.

"Are you saying that you want to make up something to someone by doing a kindness to them?"

"Yeah, it's just… I don't know if he'd accept it. We haven't exactly… spoken in a… while," I heaved a sigh and raked my fingers through my hair, "and when we did, it ended badly." Eugene's hurt face at my harsh words long ago solidified in my brain.

"Apologizing first never hurt anybody," Murphy remarked. "And proving that you're ready to make amends through action is another great way to show your repentance."

"What would you say, though, if I didn't know where they are? Like, perhaps they… ran away?" I asked, knowing that the chances of finding him were slimming by the day –I knew Eugene was a runner. He has been since day one; squirrels don't stay still, especially when there isn't anything for them to stay back for.

"I'd suggest the missing person reports, stocked right here in the library," he beamed, happy to help my case. Murphy pulled out a rather thick file and flopped in on the table in front of me.

"Wh-where do I even start?" I asked as my eyes bulged at the huge stack of papers.

"With one page at a time," he chimed with an amused glimmer in his green eyes.

* * *

Time easily slipped into hours of me perching in my favorite chair in the library as I skimmed document after document of descriptions, places, and reasons of these missing people. Frustrated, I tossed the file down from my lap.

"How's it coming?" Murphy questioned with a raised auburn eyebrow. I rubbed my eyes for strength. "That well, huh?"

"Just peachy. Dandy, even," I sarcastically quipped. "I'm never going to fin- what's this?" I interrupted my own whine when I glanced back up at the file, and noticed a smaller file inserted in the one I've been searching through.

"Ah, that is where I keep wanted posters; both recent and old."

I flipped open the file and winced. "Yeah, it's pretty updated." The first poster was a crude sketch of the 'Stabbington Brothers' with Ron's face firmly planted on the poster claiming half of the awful duo.

"Time to update it again," a new voice sounded. I leaned to catch a sneak peek at the guest in the library.

"Hey, Bryon," I chimed when he neared.

"Afternoon, Conli, Murphy," he greeted. "Just received some new reports and descriptions for some criminal profiles, and I knew Murphy kept some wanted posters as well, so I figured I could at least leave you with this until we gather more physicality's for this possible new criminal in Corona," Bryon stated. He slid the paper across the Murphy's desk to the librarian. "He goes by Flynn Rider, no idea if that's his true identity or what, but it's all we got besides the evidence of his interest in stealing fruit from the market."

"What?" I breathed in disbelief.

"Yeah, I know. Apples, to be precise," Bryon rambled.

"No, no. What was the name of the thief?" I felt queasy and hardly managed out the question without losing my stomach.

"Flynn Rider. You know 'im?"

"Description," I demanded.

"Hmmm, let's see," mumbled Bryon as he snatched the file back. "Brown hair, brown eyes, medium height, slimmer athletic built, teenager. There's no picture. The cart owner didn't see the guy take the fruit, but he has his suspicions."

"This can't be happening," I breathed in disbelief. I took a chair when I felt my legs grow weaker with the news of this... this _Flynn_. Bryon eyed me warily.

"So far it's not too big of a deal, Conli," consoled Bryon with raised eyebrows. "But we are going to post an additional pair of guards in that part of town to help the cart owner's merchandise and our conscience."

"Who's the new guy out there?" I inquired.

"Oh!" Bryon lightly hit his forehead as if he just remembered something. "How could I have forgotten? Captain assigned you there."

* * *

"You're shaking like a greenhorn, mate," Kiel commented as we marched to the market's square for our shift. I don't know how Kiel had the time to be scheduled during the day, but I was glad I wasn't paired with some guard I didn't know/trust.

"I'm just… not used to being outside of the palace and off the grounds," I answered semi-honestly. Kiel "mhmm"ed in understanding with a stoic face as he continued his determined pace. We too soon arrived to the designated area.

"Let me patrol first," Kiel suggested. "And you stay closer to that guy's apple cart."

"Sounds good," I nodded in agreement. I tried to hide my jitters under my thick armor and tuck my quivering with my gait, but I couldn't shake the shakes.

The apple cart salesman seemed happy enough to have me there; at least _one_ of us was sure of my presence, and thankfully, nothing significant happened other than a few women trying to get a better deal than the listed price.

It was towards the end of Kiel and my shift at the market, and I was ready to be done. The sun was baking me with my solid Corona garb and the constant standing or patrolling takes one's energy in a snap. Suddenly, I heard some commotion near my edge of the square. I whipped my head and saw a hooded bandit making a break for it.

"Oh, no you don't," I muttered under my breath as I sprinted after the thief. He was smaller than me, but my armor didn't allow me to go as fast as I'd hope. Then, randomly, Maximus appeared out of nowhere, but directly in the con's path, causing him to skid to an ungraceful heap and giving me time to nail him. "Got'cha!" I belted as I pinned him to the warm cobblestoned road. Maximus disappeared just as simply as he appeared.

But I didn't truly notice as the thief was giving me a fight; he wrestled and attempted to escape my grip, but I had the weight to trump him.

"I got him!" I yelled back to Kiel who was trying to reign in the crowd back a few blocks.

Then, I yanked the thin hood from the thief and gasped. He was… a kid…

Unconsciously, I loosened my grip in the utter shock. He smirked and snaked out of my pin. Once on his feet, he whipped around and revealed a poorly made and much-used dagger, but still, a weapon nonetheless.

"Looks like _I_ got _you_," he sneered. I slowly stood and lifted my hands. "Now get out of here before you get me caught."

"What?" I was beyond dumbfounded at his confidence and attitude.

"You said similar words to me once," he grunted. The blade wiggled –he didn't know how to use it, I gathered. His stance was all wrong, and what confidence and talent he lacked in swordsmanship, he was trying to make up with words.

"Eugene, this… this isn't _you_," I quaked.

"You're right," huffed Eugene as he kept the weapon pointed at me, but quickly flipped it and whapped me on the head with its hilt. Achingly, I tumbled to the ground as my skull gained a heartbeat. He squatted beside me and declared in a smug tone, "I'm Flynn Rider." Eugene then straightened, backed up a step, rocked on his heel as if he wanted to return to me, but decided against as he retreated.

And he was gone.

* * *

"Aw, c'mon, Conli, can't you remember anything?" the Captain grilled me.

"Uhh…." I groaned as I pressed a bag of ice to my head where something had hit me.

"Easy now, mate, don't go damaging anything," Kiel said. I nodded my thanks. Everything was blurry and fuzzy, but it was coming back in pieces the longer I relaxed.

"How about you tell what you saw, Kiel. Maybe that can help it fit together for Conli," Bryon suggested. Ideally, he shouldn't be in the cramped room with the Captain, my market partner, and me, but I was glad he pulled whatever strings he had to to get in here. Sometimes you just need your best friend and someone who'd be on your side no matter what. Unlike the thief. Why was _he_ familiar and why did I feel like he was on my side at one point?

"I was patrolling the far side of the square, Conli, you were fairly close to the cart where the thief stole the fruit from. Immediately, you chased after him-"

"Wait," the Captain interrupted. "_Conli_ chased after a thief?" The disbelief was evident in Gainey's tone.

"Yes," Kiel answered in a serious expression. This guy was just racking up the points in my book, I briefly thought. "After he ran after the guy, Conli caught him somehow. I decided to help contain the crowd so they wouldn't hinder you. That's about all I could see from my position," Kiel supplied.

"Yeah, he did stop, but I didn't do it," I rambled. "But how? Wait… a horse? No, that doesn't make sense…"

"Actually," Gainey cleared his throat. "I was taking Maximus out on patrol and he escaped. He must have crossed paths with you, but he returned to me shortly after he was loose."

'That's right," I answered. "Maximus stepped out in the road and the thief dodged him by falling and that's when I was able to pin him. But I wasn't able to hold him because I saw who it was."

"Who was it?" Kiel questioned, intrigued.

"A… kid."

"Okay?" Gainey asked clearly annoyed.

"Why'd that stop you?" Bryon asked.

"It was… it was Flynn Rider."

"No way," whispered Byron under his breath.

"The darn brat wants to make a name for himself," Kiel hissed.

"Argh!" Gainey shouted. "And he got away!"

"Sorry, I was a bit busy with a hilt hitting me!" I defended myself in a shout, but also slightly pleased that I was able to conjure up the weapon. Actually, it was all piecing together. The only things that didn't make sense were the questions I had pre-hit anyway, such as why was he a thief? Why did he go by Flynn Rider? And why was his statement about not being caught felt familiar?

"No, no, _you're_ actually not the problem," the Captain pinched the bridge of nose. He appeared a combination of exhausted and frustrated along with his usual grumpiness. "The problem is that we now have to deal with this half-pint con along with the Stabbington Brothers and all the other usual shenanigans of the kingdom. This is just a big pile of useless dirt." He aimlessly kicked the floor.

"Actually, that helps," Bryon offered.

"How?" Gainey and I both asked.

"You saw his face, right?" I nodded to his question.

"I get it," piped in Kiel as realization donned on his tan face. "You can go to an artist and have them sketch out a profile so we have a face for the wanted posters."

"Exactly," Bryon smirked. Gainey snapped his fingers in approval and yelled for a guard to recruit the poster drawer. I paled.

I had to turn in Eugene ultimately.

A few short minutes later, a flustered artist arrived with numerous papers of sketches. After he set up his travel studio of pencils, inks, and various other art supplies, he pinched a dainty pair of glasses onto his thin nose on his slender face.

"Okay, Conner –"

"Conli," bitterly, I corrected.

"Right," he shrugged apologetically. "Forgive me, it's been quite a day with the swarm of people in the market place. They nearly ruined my touch-ups on the mosaic of the King and Queen with the infant princess!"

"The horror," Kiel remarked sarcastically as he rolled his head to the ceiling. Bryon stifled a chuckle and joined Kiel in leaning against the wall with arms folded across the Corona armor.

"Anyway, Conli," the artist tried again. "I'm Pertune, now try to describe the thief as accurately as possible. Colors and dimensions help tremendously." I nodded and began to describe Eugene; although, I had to repeatedly remind myself to describe him as he is now not as the squirrelly eight-year old.

"Wait," I stuttered when Pertune finished the sketch and was wrapping up his supplies. "That's not right, not quite." That was a lie. It was an impeccable image of Eugene. But… "Uh, the… the nose." Why did I just say that? That's a lie. But… I had to change the image for some reason.

"Yes?" Pertune asked patiently.

"That's too small. His was more elongated." Pertune quickly outlined a nose job on the teen and glanced at me for approval. It wasn't perfect. Someone could still figure out who that was, but, I couldn't explain it, I had to do something.

"Yeah," I found myself saying. Maybe this was the first step to healing –like what Murphy suggested earlier: kindness. "You got his nose right."

* * *

**Author's Note: **YAY. If you're reading this, then you just finished reading the NINTH chapter! THANK YOU. You deserve a gold star and a hug.

There is literally no significance/anyone specific of who Pertune is. That name is literally just a few syllabus that I threw together last minute, hehe!

You guys are great at guessing who Delaney is! In the scene "The Kingdom Dance", a little girl tells a young boy "It's for the lost princess" at the mosaic. Her voice is by a girl named Delaney, so. :) Thank you for guessing! :) Please review if you can! I really, truly, honestly appreciate them. Thanks and God bless!


	10. The Moment He Was No Longer

**Author's Note:** You guys are the best for not abandoning me the way I have on "consistently" uploading a chapter on here. But, guess what? You know what, I'm pretty sure you'll figure it out why I'm excited. Happy reading! :)

* * *

Things were pretty low-key after the first Flynn Rider incident… Well, as "low-key" a kingdom could fall into, but still thrive. Of course, crime still happened –especially thanks to the previously mentioned thief and the Stabbington Brothers- but nothing as kingdom-shaking as the theft of the queen's necklace. Unfortunately, however, Flynn Rider continued to make appearances in the market, and throughout Corona, in the following years.

The Stabbington Brothers were making themselves quite comfortable on wanted posters as well. I always hated going through the wanted poster files we kept; adding biceps and muscles on Ron and his partner as they continued to hassle the kingdom was intimidating, but I preferred _that_ over not only keeping the Flynn Rider criminal file, but adding age to his wanted poster picture. Theft didn't look good on the boy who was now nearing his twenties.

Corona also held brighter things, though. Things like the ever-growing Delaney, ever-intelligent Maximus, the nights on the barracks roof, talks with Murphy, and the quiet fantasizes I hold in my mind about the Lost Princess returning every year all helped normalcy engulf the palace, its grounds, and its workers. I _would_ group the king and queen into that category as well, but the way the twinkle in the king's eyes have yet to reappear or how the queens quiet grins never quiet light up her face, both prove to me that they'll never have complete normalcy as long as their princess is lost.

Even though the other soldiers and I unintentionally created an unspoken code of never actually mentioning it, it silently killed us guarding a royal family that of which hasn't been whole in a very long time. One could tell by the way a maid sighed leaving her weekly cleaning of the princess's unused chambers, how the guards warily stood watch in royal wing and by her door, or when the king or queen (typically individually, though occasionally together, too) crept into the room holding their princess's crown: she'd place a lonely hand on the glass; he'd hang his head in defeat and in loss. Though none of these compared to the atmosphere when the time came for the lanterns to grace the sky once more, year after year.

On the other end of that emotional spectrum, however, resides my dynamic with Gainey and how it's once again shifted. You'd think with my accidental release of Flynn Rider I'd be demoted, or kicked out, or punished somehow, but none were inflicted upon me. Actually, I was promoted, in a sense. Not status-wise, but Gainey gave me more jobs and responsibilities. He'd assign tasks he'd usually ask one of his closer guards to fulfill. I'm not sure if he was making me his personal page or _what_ precisely, but he was lessening on the terse demands towards me. Was this his way of saying I've grown up, or am doing right, or has his conscience finally caught up to him on his treatment of his late best friend's brother? I didn't know, but I didn't mind.

The years slipped into one another, the guards' and my frustration with the crime was steadily growing with the building anticipation for the eighteenth memorial lantern service for the Lost Princess. Eighteen years we've been princess-less, without an heir. The questions of who will inherit the throne were bubbling on an almost daily basis between the palace servants and guards.

"Who will we protect when old age claims the king?"

"Should they adopt?"

"What about another search for the princess?"

"Will we be invaded as our throne dissipates?"

All questions were heavy, but the latter always socked us right in the gut. The Southern Isles were on edge for years, just waiting for a reason to fight us for some reason. A dying king or no heir would be just that opportunity to claim Corona as their own. This thought always caused me to shudder.

"Something amiss, lad?" Murphy questioned my shiver. Once again, I was lazing away my off-duty time in the majesty of the castle's library with the perky librarian.

"I keep on creeping myself out with the thought of the Southern Isles invading Corona," I replied. Our friendship, Murphy and mine, was strong due to our connection with bad legs and infatuation with books, and -like anything with four years of bonding- it'll grow. "But that's just my own antsy-ness getting the best of my thoughts, right?"

"People do desperate things in hard times," he commented through tight lips paired with a stern expression.

"Is Corona approaching hard times?" I questioned the librarian. His mouth was pursed as if something else was bothering him. "Murphy? Are we coming to desperate times in this kingdom?"

"Forget not, lad, that this kingdom isn't the only one in the world, and that a castle on an island is only as protected as the length of the distance one must sail to breach it."

This perked my trained guarding ears. Was a possible threat coming to Corona that Murphy was knowledgeable about but we soldiers not yet aware of?

"Mu-" I began to ask but he held up a hand in silence: abruptly ended that subject. Odd, usually our conversations were open, but Murphy seemed quite fine with closing this one off. I wasn't, though. "What do you mean?" I prodded.

"You're treading on thin ice, Conli," he chastised me. I drew aback. What was his deal?

"What's going on, Murphy? _Really_ going on? You never close off like this," I remarked as I unfolded my flopped legs over a chair's arm, and then stood to better see his face. I was once again taken aback when I noticed graying on his temples. Not significantly, but similarly to the king's in which it was a distinguished grey: well earned and wisdom-dubbed.

"There is more to people than they tell you or what you initially see," he mildly quoted his words previously used on me in past conversations years ago.

"Murphy," I demanded in a stern tone. "Where is this coming from?" I ignored the desperateness in my voice.

"Conli, just drop it," he commanded in a voice just as serious as mine.

"I want to know what's going on with you, my friend!"

"How could you be friends with someone you know nothing about?!"

"What are you talking about? I know plenty about you, Murphy!"

"You know things _about_ me, but not _me_. There's a difference."

Quiet enveloped us as I didn't know how to respond to his declaration. I didn't know him? Like heck I didn't. I inhaled before I began again, calming my racing mind with the air of books.

"I know you're smart," I quietly said. "I know you're compassionate, and full of life, and hate cold weather because of how it makes your leg hurt. I know you sacrifice for your kingdom. I know you love others more than they deserve it sometimes. And I know that some of these things are _about_ you, but having someone know the things about you doesn't mean they don't know the real you, it means that they took the time to learn your character and quirks."

His shoulders slumped, but his grip on the desk's edge remained firm –evident with his knuckles paling. "It's just…" his voice quivered. "It's been seventeen years since I've been home, and that's a long time to be apart from your family."

"I'm your family," I said the words before I realized they were out, but they were true just the same. He and Bryon and Kiel and Tim and even Gainey were the ones who I held dear in a brotherhood, similar to my regard and admiration that of Nathan.

"I don't think you understand, Conli. Not really."

"I understand it's hard to be apart from the ones you love, trust me, I know. I miss Nathan the same amount as the day he fell down the cliff. The same amount, but just in a different form. It's not a stab in my chest every time I reminisce on his life; sometimes it is, but sometimes it's like a comfort. Being where he loved it most also helps. Of course, I'm on the Guard for me and for serving the royals and my kingdom, but it helps that he was here too. I think that Corona can do that for people: be there in the missing places to make things whole again. Be a bit of everything to everyone," I know I'm mimicking the queen's speech from all those years ago, but it felt needed to be said again.

"I know what you mean," his grin was wobbly. "But sometimes that's not enough. Not when you're just so… far." His voice was quiet and nostalgic –I was afraid to continue the conversation for where memory lane might take him, but it needed to be addressed all the same.

"I'm right here, Murphy. Right here. And so are Bryon and all them, and Corona. We're all right here: your family and home."

"Conli, I love Corona."

"I know, Murphy," I chuckled at his statement.

"No. I _love_ Corona. I'd give up everything for what it believes in and stands for. I _have_, actually. But as much as I love Corona, I still love my kingdom as well."

"I know, Murphy," I repeated with a grin again, but now paired with crinkled eyebrows in confusion.

"I love Corona, lad, but I also love my kingdom. Corona is not my original kingdom."

My jaw dropped wide. I stared at Murphy's face to see if he was jesting.

"But…wh- Wait, what? Huh?" I finally sputtered out to the librarian. He possessed a sad grin confirming his words.

"I'm not a born Coronian."

"How is that even possible?" I inquired in a dumbfounded tone. Murphy looked at me with a confused expression at my question. "I mean… how can you be serving on the Corona Guard? You must be a native-born to join, I thought."

"My father sent me to Corona on business years ago," Murphy began to explain. "I was suppose to return to my kingdom after a few years of scoping the scene here in Corona, but what I thought what this country was, wasn't accurate –if that makes sense?"

I offered a nod in response.

"Anyway, I knew that I didn't want the lifestyle my father had mapped out for me, and I knew that I wouldn't be welcomed back home because of choosing to disregard my father's orders and original business plan. Then, the Attack with the SIRs happened. The King of Corona knew my father from long ago –they were school mates or partners or studied in the same place or something- and he respected my duties and allegiance to Corona. He knew I couldn't return home, so the King offered me the library position here in the castle."

"Did the King know you weren't of Coronian origins when you joined the guard?"

"After the Attack, he wanted to personally thank me for my 'heroics' or whatever. It was then that I confessed how I was not born to this kingdom, but still more than ready to defend it as if I was. The King decided then to give me citizenship officially when he realized my predicament in returning 'home' to my original kingdom."

"But you still miss it, then?"

"Well, of course," he answered as if it was obvious. I wouldn't know; I've never left the Corona Island except for parts of the forest, let alone embark on a journey to another land. "Wouldn't you miss you parents, harsh as they may be, and brothers, as cumbersome as they can be too?"

"Valid point," I remarked.

"I miss them terribly, and sometimes I let the homesickness for that kingdom overcome my devotion to this one. And I love my family and that land, but I can never return there; it's not where I belong. I've accepted that. I'm no longer that guy of my past. I'm now a librarian in the here and now. Corona, this kingdom, the Royals, you, you guys are my…"

"Family?" I tried to fill in.

"Everything," he shrugged. I smiled at his choice of words, secretly wondering if the queen has given him a talk about what the crown means to her.

"Glad to hear it, bud," I responded as I clapped my hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks for hearing me out, lad," Murphy answered. "I know I belong here, it's just sometimes you got to vent, and with the eighteenth anniversary of the princess's disappearance coming up tomorrow and-"

"Wait," I interrupted. "Eighteen years is tomorrow?" Murphy nodded, I think. I can't be sure because I was sprinting out of the library.

"Something amiss, lad?" Murphy hollered.

"I totally have crown guard duty this morning at seven!"

"Ya best be getting to it, then," he called with a chuckle. I ignored the fact that he was finding humor with it being 6:58 and I had to cross the entire palace to be on guard.

I dashed through the halls as diplomatically and rapidly as possible to my station in the room with the crown. Breathlessly, I entered the room and skidded to my space. Bryon raised an eyebrow in question at my lateness and Kiel hide a snicker behind an obviously faux cough into his thick elbow. I was a minute tardy, but Gainey wasn't in the room thankfully; thus, I might get off without reprimand from the Captain.

Although I had Bryon and Kiel, time passed boorishly. Daytime guards aren't allowed conversation unless it pertains to their post –this helps with the flow of the castle, I'm told. We are to be seen, never heard from, as guards for the Royals. In evening duties and less royal-traffic areas, light conversation usually strikes up with guards and servants.

I glanced at the clock ready for lunchtime and ended up stifling a groan: it was only eight in the morning. This was going to be a very dreary day. A slight ruslting behind me proved my thought further as I concluded that it was a nearby guard shuffling to stay awake and on point. Suddenly, a sense of needing to sneeze, like when I was in the stables or with horses, possessed my awkward nose.

"Ac-hoo!" I huffed.

"Uh, hay fever?" a voice behind me asked considerately.

"Yeah," I acknowledged with an apologetic smile in hopes I wouldn't get us in trouble for talking.

Wait. Wait a minute. That voice. That position of that voice. I spun around. No. Way.

Eugene –Flynn Rider- was strung on a rope clutching the invaluable, irreplaceable, expensive, and everything that the Royals and kingdom represent: the Lost Princess's crown.

But what socked me in the gut, however, was the message he sent me with this thievery: _Do you think anyone would leave a guy who has everything? _He was making sure that no one ever left him ever again, and I was the reason for it. He wanted vengeance on the way I treated him that day in the palace's grounds when I scolded him, and how else would one want to get back at a royal guard who gives their life to the duty and service? Steal the most precious and sacred item, of course.

"W-wait," lamely I responded as the scene clicked in my head. "Hey, wait!" again I demanded of the thief. But he was gone. Flynn Rider not only took the crown, but he erased what he is to me. And in that moment he was no longer Eugene... instead this thief, this Rider... who he stole my everything.

* * *

**Author's Note:** See why I was excited? FINALLY I AM IN SYNC WITH THE MOVIE'S TIMELINE. Sorry it took so long! But thank you for remaining faithful! God bless! :)


	11. Chasing Thieves, Satchels, and Nostalgia

**Author's Note:** Yay! You have stuck with it! Woo! Thank you. I am so sorry for the seriously long delay in updating. Reading FanFictions long before I wrote/published them, I always promised myself I would not do that to "my" readers in making them wait for chapters… Whoops?

Now, as I'm entering into the actual world of Tangled, I'm doing my very best to keep the events in this FanFic lined up with the movie's timeline. Same for actual guards located at and quotes. If I'm a bit off, please forgive me and pretend that I used my artistic license as the author of this story to make it that way.

**17headlines:** Oh my word, your comment makes me giggle! You are awesome! Thank you so much for your reviews!

**DoomgirlForever:** It's never fun when those things go missing, right? ;) Thank you SO MUCH for being so faithful in reviewing. You have no idea what it means to me.

**IceQueenandFireQueen:** Ah! You're just the sweetest. You just build me up! Thank you, also, for being so good at reviewing and leaving such kind words for me. You're too fab.

**HappyRaven379:** Uh, this review may or may not have been a reason why I girlishly giggled and rolled like a happy burrito on my bed at 1 in the morning. THANK YOU for reviewing and reading! Your words spur me on!

_**Reminder:_ I do not own Tangled, or Disney, or the characters save the personalities of some of the guards and a few "original" characters.

* * *

"Retrieve that satchel at any cost!" Gainey demanded as he increased his pace upon Maximus.

I read through his words, however, and saw the translation: bring back the hope of a daughter for the king and queen. Regardless, the small gaggle of guards –myself included- perched on royal steeds thundering after the thieves with the crown simultaneously responded with, "Yes, sir!"

Maximus brayed out an order in neighs somehow and the other stallions obeyed to his authority immediately. He has been joining missions for a number of years now, and leading them victoriously after just his third field-training mission. Maximus was a born leader. Gainey won't admit it aloud, but he couldn't be more proud.

Maximus's supremacy was getting the best of me however; that stallion was surging on as if the crooked forest paths were flat, even cobblestones, and Gainey was so neatly saddled on Maximus that it nearly irked me with his pristineness. On the flip side, however, I was hardly able to keep my grip on the reigns and clutch the crossbow simultaneously; I'm pretty sure Bryon was hiding a smirk the entire endeavor.

The Captain stoically anchored his intimating weapon to his shoulder, aimed, and launched his arrow at Flynn Rider.

My heart stopped.

But, of course, Flynn Rider squirrelled himself under the tree that ended up being the target rather than the thief, and sprang over on the other side in one gracious gymnastic tumble. Kiel was quick to shoot, and Bryon and Tim released their arrows as well. I knew I had to let mine go too or else I'd get in even deeper with Gainey than I already was. I pulled the crossbow's trigger and hoped that I balanced purposely missing with making it appear as if accidentally missing its mark.

The horses leapt over the log and we continued the hunting parade after Flynn who was quick to change his course and dart around a slippery corner.

Suddenly, an awful maze of bramble and branches blocked our paths of following the slick thief. Without hesitation, Maximus and the Captain leapt through the only opening towards the top of the chaotic tree growth. I wasn't sure what was persevering Maximus since I assumed he didn't understand the significance of the satchel, but I comprehended Gainey's desperation to gain it back. It was no time to need a rest, but I did allow myself a moment to catch my breath: this was exhausting from the get-go. I briefly reflected over my hectic morning.

The other guards somehow missed Flynn Rider repelling through the palace's ceiling, and only noticed the thief when I screamed for him to wait. You would have thought _I_ was the one who stole the crown the way Gainey berated, chastised, and yelled at me as he barked orders for Maximus to be saddled along with a handful of attending guards.

"Aren't you coming, mate?" Kiel questioned as guards brushed past me and entered the stables.

"I'm not sure I'm wanted on this mission," I replied back honestly. I just wanted to save my hide from Gainey's wrath and keep my job.

"Ya gonna let old Captain get the fear rattling your armor so much that all that's left are chinks?" I never understood Kiel's analogies.

"Yes, I'm going to respect my commanding officer's orders," I snapped.

"Did Captain order you to stay?" Bryon cut in once he noticed me lagging.

"No-o…" slowly I answered.

"Then I think you owe the respect to yourself by fulfilling your duty," Bryon stated.

"Captain only requested a small hunting party as to not raise suspicion or panic to the citizens," I stated. "I'm better off here."

"I think you're wanted out there," Kiel said as he yanked on his riding boots.

"Wanted?"

"Well, perhaps _expected_ would be the better term," Tim corrected as he hopped into the scene and he too put on the appropriate garb for horse riding and thief chasing. Tim –father to the jubilant Delaney and dapper Little Thomas- shimmied out of night duty about a year back. Originally, he was to have this day off (he's been telling stories of what he wants to do at the festival with his family for the past three months), but Gainey put him back on shift, making Tim working a few hours for the Lost Princess's eighteenth –Gainey did always love bulking up the guards around this time of year (_a lot of good it did this time around_, I silently mused).

"Expected?" I asked. This conversation was jerking in the direction of intervention verses coworker advice as it started as.

"I think Gainey knows just as much as Kiel, Tim, and I know how much you want the Captain's approval," commented Bryon in a quiet tone. I recoiled at his accusation.

"Y-you guys think I'm seeking Gainey's approval for me to stay in the Guard?" I asked bewildered. "Because I've been through this battle: I'm in the Guard for _Corona_. I'm involved in this career for the Royals, because I want to, not because I feel I have to due to my family's legacy."

"No, mate," Kiel corrected with the slight shake of his head.

"We think you're seeking the Captain's approval for you as Nathan's brother," Bryon stated, again, his voice low.

Immediately, my defenses struck up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Alright, boys, let's move out!" Gainey hollered from atop Maximus.

"I think the only people to answer that are him and you," Tim remarked as he hiked onto his horse's saddle.

"And the only place to _get_ that answer is out there," Bryon added with a jerk of his head in the direction of the open doors of the stables. He clicked for his steed to gallop after Gainey and Maximus. Kiel cast me a grin as he too fell into step wit the others out of the stables.

I knew that even if I didn't care about Gainey's opinion on me, I think… I still cared about those three guys and what they thought of me because I know they only have my best interest in their remarks.

And I also cared about that crown. And what better way to get back at the person getting at you than to steal what they stole to retrieve back your everything?

I climbed the nearest saddled horse, ignored the surprise on the guard's face who was about to seize said horse, and followed after the guards in pursuit of a certain thief.

"We lost him!" Gainey's gruff voice with apparent anger snapped me back to the present.

"Rider, sir?" Tim asked the Captain who was trudging towards us.

"No," ever-so-loyal Bryon answered in place of the captain. He was the next guard through the bramble after Maximus squeezed through, Tim, Kiel, and I stayed back to watch for any reroutes or u-turns by the thief. Gainey and Bryon's return marked the first sign of life stumbling in our view for the past half hour.

"Well, yes," Bryon corrected himself.

"Rider bucked me off Maximus and they're both scampering about out there with no way of me tracking the darn beast because _he_ was the one who did all the tracking!" Gainey barked the explanation through a flushed and scratched face. "I mean, how are we to find him in this mess?" Gainey continued on; his quiet rambling more of to himself than to his squad. "He's a conniving little sneak and can get away with just about anything -including the most precious item in all the kingdom."

"Rider got away with the crown, sir?" Kiel asked the captain's mumblings.

"Right," he deadpanned in response. He shook his head as if to convince himself that was the answer and he snatched the nearest saddlebag for a map of the area. "Ah, great," Gainey sarcastically griped once he laid the extensive map on the ground. All of our eyes widened at the sight of how much forest overwhelmed the map of Corona. How could this much land be sated with such forestry, and quite unexplored and left alone by the town?

"I hear rumors about these parts," Kiel muttered to me quietly as if reading my thoughts. "They say evil hags rule the woods. The old creeps kill anyone they encounter and steal the years from the victim to add youth upon themselves." Kiel's voice took on a haunting tone that caused me to shudder no matter how much I tried to block out his old wives tale.

"You get lost in these wood, all the trees looking alike the way they do," Tim added. "Why my Sophia Anne and I never let Delaney or Lil'Thomas venture out here. Too dangerous."

"You got that right," I gently said to myself hardly above a whisper.

"What are you talkin' about, mate? You've never seen a thorn in your life save the ones you have to pick off the palace floor, with you, you know, being a palace guard and never a field soldier," Kiel commented. His words were meant to be harmless in a teasing sense, but it struck me differently. Bryon sensed my stricken nature at this topic and began to guide conversation elsewhere when another guardsman picked up the scent of our talkings.

"Oh, you'd be surprised with how much Conli knows about these here woods, Kiel," Gainey sneered. "Wouldn't you say you know the forest well? Or would you say you're familiar with the unmarked parts of the woods. The road less taken. Places secluded and dangerous for hunters to take over."

"What is he talking about, mate?" Kiel mused under his breath to me, but I didn't answer him; it was as if Gainey's words were paralyzing me in place and into the past.

"Why are you even here?" Gainey spat to me.

"I just wanted to help," meekly, I responded to both his question in present day and Nathan's of the past.

"Help where you're wanted, then, Conli," Gainey sneered. "You don't have enough experience to be out here with how few missions, if any, you've been on. Although, the few positions I've assigned you with some significance, you always find a way to mess up; may I bring up the first Flynn Rider accident where he got away? Or perhaps should we go even further back and get all nostalgia the first time you tried to catch a thief out here?"

"Conli, what is he talking about?" Tim piped in.

"They don't know, Con?" Gainey baited. "Your comrades, your _friends_, don't know what happened the day you just 'wanted to help'?"

"Captain," murmured Bryon. He didn't make eye contact with the superior, keeping his gaze to the ground and hands stoically folded before him in a calm manner.

"I'm Captain because of _him_!" Gainey hollered as he protruded a gloved finger in accusation to me.

"I grew up unwanted and without a home because of _you_!" I shouted right back to Gainey. Feelings of buried hurt, mistrust, and loneliness surfaced and seeped into my tone of voice.

"Why would I want someone responsible for my best friend's death?!" Anguish from his nostalgia struck a fresh heart cord, ripping me apart.

"Captain!" Bryon raised his voice –a rarity. "Whether or not you requested this position of leadership, you possess it, so lead and lead well or don't don the armor and Corona symbol. Conli, the Captain was he himself a child at the time, you can hardly expect him to precisely pick up where Nathan left off in raising you."

"Don't speak out of command, Bry –who's there?" the sudden turn of conversation drew all pairs of eyes to the slight rustle of a bush in the edge of the clearing. Kiel marched over and dug out a massive bicep belonging to a face I know well from wanted posters. The other face, not caught by Kiel yet, decided to abandon his fellow partner, and dashed away from us. Out of a burst of instinct, I sprinted after him, taking not care of the branches or my leg.

The criminal was fast and somehow he was on a small slope going down while my side of the path inclined. I needed to act or I'll lose him. My feet were acting before I could process the decision and I leapt from my small height on the overhang, unfortunately, a branch caught my bad leg's ankle, wresting my projectile and causing me to face plant, rather than pile-drive, the runner.

"Looks like you finally caught up to me, Greenhorn," the thief smirked through gasped breaths.

"I found something worth fighting for and will do anything it takes to keep it safe," I stated in full confidence back to him.

"Oh? Not convincing from this angle considering that the satchel isn't here, and that your own captain doesn't trust you," sneered Ron. His words hit home, but I didn't twitch my face to indicate that he was getting under my nerves.

I didn't break eye contact with my ex-guardsman as I hollered out, "Got him!"

"Am I really the one you wanted to 'get', though, Greenie?"

Gainey suddenly appeared and all but shoved me aside to chain Ron's wrists to match his brother's cuffs. Suddenly, I processed that Ron wasn't referring to catching a thief, but something so much bigger.

"We don't have time to take them back to the castle, not with Flynn Rider and the crown still out there," Tim reasoned.

"Can we lug two brutes around all day, though?" Kiel realistically asked.

"They won't be trouble," Gainey reassured. "We're in charge of their fate, if they want to see the light of day again, they'll behave, right, boys? You know how it works, don't you, Ron?"

Both Stabbington brothers remained silent, but Gainey's words caused them both to unintentionally straighten their backs a bit.

"Captain?" I asked. Gainey seemed a mixture of irritation at me speaking and surprise at me addressing him by his title (it was now, I realized how I always referenced him by his name, never his title). "We need to talk." Gainey heaved a sigh and glanced away for a brief moment. When he turned his face back to me, I noticed how worn he seemed.

"We do," he agreed and handed the chains to Kiel and Tim as Bryon nodded in encouragement to me and stood guard by the thieves and guards.

They moved on to where we left the horses, and Gainey and I waited until we'd be within eyesight of the group, but far away enough for our conversation to not be broadcasted.

"I don't know how much time we'll have to discuss this, so what all do you want to cover?" he asked, his professional side blinding me in my efforts of peace.

"Why do you treat me the way you do?"

"Meaning?" Gainey nearly scoffed.

"The rude ways you talk to me, holding me back in promotions, making me have to more than prove myself to you, bringing up my past and in front of others who don't need to be enlightened, to name a few."

Gainey inhaled and appeared to about to explain it all when a commotion down the path stopped him.

"Are you Guards?" the newcomer asked.

"Yes?" Gainey responded, confused the man didn't recognize our shining metal breastplates and helmets. "I'm the captain."

"Perfect," his face broke into a sigh of relief. "I'm Greno. You're needed at the Snuggly Duckling. Flynn Rider is there."


	12. The Hunt

**Author's Note:** Happy December! Whew, I am DONE with finals and am FREE unit mid-January. Well, free from school. I still have work, church, and ministry stuff, but no school makes me a happy student! Thank you for continuing this way-too-detailed-story-of-a-guard-who-sneezes FanFic. You are great.

**DoomgirlForever:** I honestly wish I could hug you for being SO faithful in reading and reviewing. And I wish I could give you constant internet, too, but maybe then you'd get distracted as I know I do, hehe!

**17headlines:** NO. Don't allow them to take you back! ;) Thank you for reading/reviewing! And yay for candy! I adore Lindor chocolate if you're looking for something new to try.

**SharKohen:** Thank you SO MUCH for your comments! I'm glad that you think it makes sense the way I have it. It means a lot.

**IceQueenandIceFire:** Golly, you're too gracious with your faithfulness in reviewing. Yeah, Tangled timeline and my scenes hopefully will match as seamlessly as possibly, but naturally, there'll be a few times where I'll have to dig out the old artistic/author license and trim it so it fits my vision without it dragging on for you readers. Thanks for your thoughts!

**Banci Taman Lawang:** Okay, first off, YOU are amazing. And secondly, your suggestion TOTALLY inspired me/spurred me on to dabble with ideas, annnnnd I have the bones of said reunion! With your permission, may I add that into either this story ("Hay Fever") or a one-shot after "Hay Fever" is completed? You'll get full rights of idea, of course. But I also completely understand if you'd rather not let me do that. Feel free to PM me as well (I don't know how to do that, however, hence why I'm contacting you via here).

**Gretchie:** Thank you so much! I'm so glad you decided to join me on this "Hay Fever" journey!

And thank you to those who favorite/follow this story! I do my best to thank the reviewers, but forget to give you a shout out, so thanks!

Obviously, _Tangled_ and the characters belong to Disney. I take ownership of the character's personalities, some names, and the "Hay Fever" storyline. Happy reading!

* * *

"Rider? Where?" Gainey demanded, our conversation immediately forgotten as his defenses shot back up and his captain-mode fell back into place.

"At the Snuggly Duckling," Greno repeated. "My friends and I caught him and want the reward."

"You'll get the reward when I get my thief," Gainey all but growled as he marched forward from where the messenger came. "Let's move out!" We obeyed his orders and grabbed the horses' reigns but walked along side. I leaned a bit on my stead since hitting my ankle on a tree root or something when pouncing Ron triggered a slight ache.

"Everything all right, Conli?" Bryon asked as he matched my gait and went on along beside me.

"The Captain and I didn't get to chat much before we were interrupted," I answered.

"And that?" he indicated my slight limp to favor my sore leg.

"Side affect of letting the past interfere with the now."

"Deep," Bryon commentated to my response. I rolled my eyes and picked up a faster pace despite the rebellion my leg begged to enact. "Should you ride instead of being on your feet?"

"You know regulation," I murmured to Bryon. "'When Corona guards are in possession of a prisoner, they must be on foot to make the guards more alert and help wordlessly alert others who they come in contact with.'"

"'For less time messing around on the horses should a convict escape," he quoted in a mocking tone. I nodded and rolled my eyes simultaneously. "Better hid that limp, then, Conli." Bryon's advice was obvious, but noted as I straightened up and proceeded in a more confident march.

"You guys would not believe what this reminds me of," Tim beamed from slightly ahead. "Just this past Monday –or was it Tuesday… well, it was when the day was bright and the wind just right. Ah, I do believe it was truly Wednesday now that I say that… But any who, Delaney and Lil'Thomas were playing with a buddle of baby bunnies. Wait, did I tell you how I found the bunnies?"

This began an excruciatingly detailed story of Delaney capturing the bunnies when they escaped from a handmade Eastern Corona Islands basket. All the while, Kiel muttered random facts about the subjects and objects Tim described amidst the tale from Kiel's own previous hearings of the stories many times prior. Tim may not be on night duty anymore, but he and Kiel are still often assigned guard shifts together. I pity poor Kiel, but I think he secretly doesn't mind dealing with Tim's exorbitant, and sometimes obnoxious, tales. Kiel's kids and wife are on the far side of Corona, so he doesn't see them as often. Tim and Sophia Anne both made him the unofficial uncle to Delaney and Thomas since Kiel. Thus, he was able to reproduce almost all of Tim's stories, nailing nearly every fact.

I released a groan as Tim dove deeper into the meaningless details of his tale, this, of course, caused him to abruptly stop and stare at me expectantly in question.

"Ah, my leg aches, you know, the jump and all," I lamely muttered in explanation. Tim surged on through his story as if I never interrupted him and I could've sworn I saw Ron snicker.

"What about your leg?" Gainey inquired. I stifled this groan.

"Nothing, sir," I snapped back in hopes he'd drop it.

"Will this deficiency inhibit our mission today?" demanded the captain. I replied back no and, thankfully, he let the conversation go. "Prove it. Now, let's go hunt us a thief," he stated in a determined manner that reminded me of his officer's status. Say what you want with Gainey being awful at touchy moments, or emotionally impacting others only in pain, or lacking overall talents in empathy, he was a heck of a captain. Especially when his mind was set to a mission such as this.

We hastened our march and made it to the Snuggly Duckling in what felt like record time. Once we saw the tavern, Gainey full on ran. I quickly jogged as best as possible to quickly tie up my horse to a post. I paused for a second as I completed the knot. Was that lively music and singing coming from the Snuggly Duckling? _Do the Snuggly Duckling attendees sing jolly tunes on a normal basis? _I mused. _Could our sources on the ugliness and brutality of these thugs be misleading?_

When I whipped around to join Gainey who was nearing the entrance, I suddenly froze like a statue. There, next to a window of the run-down tavern, was the precise hooded figure with flashes of red near the hem that has haunted my dreams for years. This has to be a vision. I'm in the same forest where I last saw the figure and Nathan; thus, I'm emotionally pumped, and with the adrenaline from this morning, and add in catching Ron, I can't be seeing straight, right?

"Conli, c'mon," Kiel uttered quietly through his thick beard as he and the others neared the Snuggly Duckling, towing in the heavy luggage of two thugs that needed a good bath. I glanced again at the window and thought I saw the figure's cape snap around the structure's corner, but I couldn't be sure. If Gainey or Kiel didn't comment on it, maybe it wasn't there, but then again, Gainey has eyes only for a certain thief. I doubt he's even noticed the odor of the tavern.

"I've found the guards!" I heard Greno announce to the people in the main room of the place. Ugh, I could smell it from the horse posts.

"Where's Rider? Where is he?!" demanded Gainey. He was in his mission mode again. He'll only think of this until we achieve it. Meaning we'll have Rider in handcuffs and on death row in 24 hours if Gainey has a say in it. Especially with how Gainey worded this mission: _hunt_. I didn't want to comprehend what all he wanted to achieve by catching this thief, but I wasn't sure if quietly backing out of the mission now was an option either. Plus, I have something to prove, I guess. I haven't fully processed Bryon, Tim, and Kiel's accusations and proclamations about me desiring to feel worthy of being Nathan's brother, but I can't think on that at the moment. Now was not the time to be having visions of my brother's murderer or wondering what I'm trying to achieve in the realm of brotherhood.

I gulped and braved my way across the stingy lawn to the tavern's door.

"I know he's in here somewhere. Find him," Gainey barked. "Turn the place upside down if you have to!" A _thunk_ sound from inside lead me to believe that the captain either tossed a chair or hit something to help drive his point home of the importance in finding the thief.

Once I entered through the cramped doorframe, I now could survey the whole area. The Snuggly Duckling did not match the name of the establishment, but it did, however, live up to the expectations of the stench it omitted. The room was sated with huge, muscly, hairy, and brutish thugs adorned in earthy colors or animal hides. They made the Stabbington Brothers look dainty, and me resemble a doll. I tried not to shrink at their size and amount of weaponry that lounged in their hands. Some of the scratches on the walls look like they were freshly engraved. And a shivering musician chained in the corner verified that I have every right to assume the knives sprawled about the room were not merely for decoration.

"I believe this is the man you're looking for," a thug with a helmet and beefy arms said as he held up a wanted poster of Rider and then a pudgy, cupid-dressed man.

"You got me," deliriously, the old man announced.

Ugh, drunks, I concluded. That explained the singing. Thugs were meant to be bullies and waste away at crummy restaurants like this, not bond and sing and whatever other imaginative things I conjured up earlier.

"Sir, there's no sign of Rider," Bryon reported from a creaky wooden staircase that lead to a dark second floor of the tavern. Gainey's fumes were shortening, I could tell. Then, a familiar neighing brought our attention to the Snuggling Duckling's entrance. A white horse –with sunray's beaming behind him, no less- burst through the door in a determined mindset.

"Maximus," Gainey remarked in disbelief and hope. The near-worship adoration Gainey's eyes took on in that moment reminded me of how upset the captain was at losing the satchel and Rider with Maximus earlier in the woods today. Did I misinterpret the captain's statements at losing something valuable? Did he not mean the crown, rather this beloved stallion that was currently sniffing the ground like a hound dog.

Purposefully, Maximus reared on his hind legs, but instead of a neigh, he used his strong front legs to part the gaggle of guards and thugs like Moses and the Red Sea.

"What's he doing?" confused, Tim asked. Gainey whipped a hand up to cover his mouth –I wish he'd done that six stories earlier in the woods, to be honest- and watched the steed's every action.

Maximus marched on sniffing the dusty floorboards as he went when he concluded at the levers on the counter. He neighed insistently, but Gainey just shook his head, puzzled. Maximus huffed out as if tired of trying to slow down for us to keep up –it sure felt that way sometimes- and pressed the lever with a duckling painted on it. The floor gave way in a specified area to reveal a man-made hole from the ramp the floor created.

"A passage!" exclaimed Gainey. "Come on, men, let's go," the captain commanded, faith in the mission restored in his voice now that Maximus was back. Fearlessly, he trekked through the Snuggly Duckling. Bryon leaped over to the secret door's entrance, Tim scurried past the brutes to the passage, and Kiel was already right behind the captain who snatched a torch before descending to the darkness of wherever that place lead to. I guess we can continue to babysit Ron and his brother even in a sketchy passageway that Rider supposedly escaped through. "Conli," Gainey boomed, "make sure those boys don't get away."

I understood what he was doing: giving me a chance to prove myself. Guarding two of the three most wanted criminals in Corona was no small task. And Gainey was honoring my injured leg knowing chasing after a thief could not be in my future in my current state. With pride and purpose, I recoiled into a defense position with my spear pointed at Ron and his cohort. I won't let my captain down, I decided. This was my chance to prove my worth; show that I didn't mess everything up.

But I didn't get my chance as the next thing I knew Ron's brother thrust his massive upper body head first upon my much-smaller being, knocking me to the ground. As wooziness took control of my legs and black entered my vision, I registered Ron smirking and grunting something about playing it safe or… or… I welcomed unconsciousness before his last words perpetrated my brain.


	13. I Can't Hold Him

**Author's Note:** Hihi! I'm so sorry for the delay in updating! But, this is a super long chappie for you to make it up, hopefully! We're nearing the end of the story. Well, a few chapters away, but still. Thanks so much for hanging in there! Happy reading :)

**DoomGirlForever**, **IceQueenandFireQueen**, **Banci Taman Lawang**, and **Guest**: Thank you ALL SO MUCH for reviewing! You bring me so much joy to my heart!

**Gretchie**: Okay, so I totally wasn't going to do the battle in the valley place, you know. UNTIL. I read your review, and it got me thinking, and I had writers block anyway, so VOILA! This chapter is dedicated to YOU, my dear. Bless you for helping me over my writer's block, too.

* * *

Play it safe or… or… go get…

Get what?

Get the…

Get the crown.

_Get the crown! _

I suddenly snapped my eyes opened, but that didn't alter those three words parading and pounding inside my head as I processed all that had happened. I ran the past few hours worth of information briefly through: Rider was supposedly found by these thugs, they sent Greno to fetch us, I hallucinated and saw Nathan's murderer outside the Snuggly Duckling, Maximus returned to our group to assist the search for the thief, he found a secret passage, the guards followed it while I stayed back to… to what? Get the crown?

I sprang to my feet, hardly noticing my banging headache and pulse in my foot.

"Ron!" I shouted. _He_ was going to go get the crown! Wait; does Rider still have the crown, then? And that's why Gainey and the trio of guards with Maximus leading the way were charging into the passage.

It all clicked. I quickly surveyed my surroundings. The brutes weren't paying me much mind as they carried on with their drinks and conversation involving dreams whilst slightly humming of a lively tune; thus, it was easy for me to ease down the ramp –minding my sensitive leg- and making haste down the dark tunnel.

I was in the midst of trying to conjure a proper apology to Gainey for accidentally losing the Stabbington Brothers when my foot stepped in something wet. Ceasing my trek, I glanced down to discover water at my feet. Because the tunnel sloped downward, it obviously would get deeper the further the tunnel went, and since I didn't know how much longer it extended, I lamely stood there pondering what to do: swim or stay?

Thankfully, within a few minutes, the waters began to recede and I continued determinedly until I reached sunlight after about twenty feet of the tunnel from where I first hit the water.

I was on a ledge in the middle of a cliff. Water spewed from above –I could have sworn this was the Western Corona Reservoir, but I must have been mixed up on my locations- allowing a fine mist to surround me in a light damper, although, the ground all around me was a sopping mess as if it was just flooded or something. Just to my left was a rickety ladder that leads to a random pooled area that was fed by the waterfall. I literally could not recall this particular body of water to save my skin, but I had more desperate matters to attend to: my team was in the water!

A hunk of wood that resembled what a dam would be constructed out of was drifting by and I didn't give it a moment's second guess before I leapt off my ledge and into the water just in time to snag the wood. I guided it to Tim who was clinging to what looked like the remains of aqueduct. He latched onto the makeshift life raft as it and I washed by with my shouting of encouragement.

When I asked if he was all right, for once, Tim was speechless and just had his mouth agape. Quickly and efficiently, the water not bothering my leg at all, I swam with the wood to Kiel and Bryon.

"Thanks, mate," Kiel breathed as he slapped an arm tiredly on the raft. "I didn't know quite which way to go from that pinch, but you solved that issue for me."

"Agreed," Bryon claimed with a small grin. "You're a savior, Conli."

"Not entirely…" I was reluctant to accept the congratulations and compliments as a prior error had yet to surface to my comrades involving a specific duo with criminal acts against the kingdom.

"Where are the Stabbington Brothers?" Kiel questioned.

"That's my hesitation in being a complete hero," I stated with a grim face.

"More importantly," Tim finally chimed in, "Where's the Captain?" Instantly, we all paled with bugged out eyes in panic. But before I allowed destitution to settle upon the situation, I reigned in my emotions and kept my head –a very Nathan move, I pondered proudly.

"Hold it together, men," I commanded, authority I know not where it came from or how it found me, but, nonetheless, was there. "If there's one thing we all know about the Captain it's that he is stubborn –he will not go down without a fight from finding Rider to swimming through this chaos. He's a stubborn, determined fighter and will make sure he has the say so in how this mission ends," I belted in full confidence to the others over the roar of the water.

"Nice commandeering there, Anderson," Bryon murmured just loud enough so I could hear. I acknowledged his praise by the faintest of nods and setting my jaw in a tight grimace; I need to focus and not divert any energy to anything save the mission.

It wasn't until after the craziness of the flood that I registered how Bryon addressed me: by my last name. He always made a point of calling me by my front name rather than my surname, but by him using my surname it made me feel more, I don't know, empowered? Grown up? Accepted? Whatever it meant, I know that in that moment when I didn't ask myself what could go wrong, or if someone else could do something better... in the moment when I wasn't trying to prove something to anyone sans myself, when I was just me, I succeeded in achieving the act I've been painlessly attempting to fulfill since my ninth birthday: just wanting to help.

"Eyes alert, please," I directed the guards while simultaneously accepting me for me and all of which that entails. Thus, including keeping a lookout for the captain.

My eyesight has always been superb –it's how I was able to watch Nathan hand off the Magic Golden Flower to the king all those years ago, it's how I was able to catch the slight ruffling of a curtain after a discussion with Murphy one day only to find a glimpse of red hair. Only now do I realize that that was me catching Ron spy upon the palace, not Murphy creeping through the passages.

"There!" I exclaimed as I protruded my finger in the direction of a limp figure caught in some swirling rapids with a fallen log trapping him from continuing the course downstream. I pushed off the wood piece we four were using to float upon and zipped to Gainey.

"Captain," I called in hopes of alerting him. He didn't stir from what I could tell. "Captain, it's me, Conli. I'm here to take you to a raft for safety."

As gently as I could, I untangled Gainey from the brambles of the tree, but it was no easy task with his heavy armor, wet cloths, limp life form, and swift water treading all about. Eventually, I snapped him free, but the current was too much and we both were swept under the log.

"Conli!" Bryon bellowed from the raft that was increasingly getting farther and farther away as the current traveled quicker where Gainey and I were.

"Don't worry!" I shouted before being gagged by some water. "Don't worry about us!" Briefly, I was pulled under, but shot back to surface once more. "Get to shore," I insisted to the others.

Gainey and I were whipped around a bend and out of sight from Bryon, Tim, Kiel, and the only floatation device in eyesight. We were tossed with some wave and down a few drops, ultimately becoming much more wetter than when this trek began.

"Blah!" exclaimed Gainey. He was awake!

"You're okay!" I cheered as I attempted to give him air, but not entirely release him into the current.

"Mostly," he grunted. "What's happening? Where's Rider?"

"_That_ is the least of your concerns, Captain," I reprimanded in a mild tone. Gainey finally took in his surroundings and realized that we were caught in the currents of deep water with heavy weight upon us from clothing, armor, and exhaustion.

Suddenly, like an angel calling from the Heavens, a noise resounded just above the roaring waters. It was familiar sound, a neigh to be precise.

"No way," I chuckled at the sight.

"Maximus," breathed Gainey.

Lo and behold, galloping beside the edges of the river was the white stallion who easily kept pace with us. He neighed once more and leapt into the river just ahead of us. Gainey and I angled our strokes towards the horse and we outstretched our hands in hopes of snatching Maximus's reigns when we passed him.

"Got'cha," rejoiced I when snagging the reigns off Maximus's bridle, my grip still firm on the collar of Gainey's armor. Maximus toted us back to shore where we weakly flopped on the bank to recover from the unexpected swim.

"It's weird," I stated through a breath of fresh air after we gulped some oxygen for a few moments.

"This?" asked Gainey implying the situation of being saved from drowning by a horse.

"No, no that. I'm sure this isn't the strangest thing I've every done…" I pondered, but shook my head to zero in on my statement. I explained to Gainey how I found the wood piece and began guard collecting as I surfed downstream.

"It's weird," I began again, "in the moment of the action, when everything was crazy and hectic, Bryon complimented my dictations, but I couldn't even give him the time of day to receive that in fear of losing sight of what we had to accomplish," I explained.

"That's what being a leader is all about: always keeping the eye on the goal," Gainey replied. He paused, glanced to the side as if gathering his bearings before continuing. "Although that is leadership, what makes a good leader is one who knows the goal, but who is also encouraging to those reaching for it in the process. I'm working on the latter." Gainey faced me once more; a small, humble smile marked his typically stern face. It was nice to see that the hard mask of rules, regulation, and service could break into a casual moment, too.

"Admitting that you, too, need progress is a big thing, Gainey," I encouraged at his confession with my own gentle grin. "We _all_ are works in progress, though. Don't get so distracted with how much more you have to go, but look to see how far you've come."

"You're proving that," he reported with the folding of his arms.

"What do you mean by that?" I inquired, confused by his statement. "Proving what?"

"Nothing," he grumbled, the easiness of the conversation drifting away like the waters beside us.

"No," I insisted. "Don't drop a topic just because you don't want to talk about. _What_ am I proving?"

"That you're, I don't know," he fumbled for the right words, "more than a kid who always messes everything up. Today you proved that you can do something right, I guess." Even though his words were supposed to be encouraging, they struck me the wrong way.

"I shouldn't have to prove my worth to you," I declared with indignation. "Even if I did have to, though, I've done it over and over and over again. Why won't you give me a chance?" I know this wasn't how he wanted the conversation to go, but we needed to discuss it and now was as good as time as ever.

"I could never give you a chance because you're always jumping in on the situation before I can tell you to do something," he accused.

This quieted me for but a moment before I mumbled my heart: "You should have taken me under your wing and guided me, not be the one to clip me back down when I tried to make something of myself."

"The fact that we have to have this conversation proves my previous statement wrong," exasperated, Gainey snapped. "You and I both know that you'll never be more than the younger brother in a shadow of his family's legacy, Stable Boy."

His words stung, and he knew it, but I also knew how to jab Gainey where it'll stick.

"And you'll never deserve the title of _Captain _by not realizing the full potential of all of your soldiers," I snipped. "The king and the Royal Guard made you the leader as Captain, why do I feel like you're not executing that to the best of your abilities?"

"I never asked for this!" thundered Gainey as he tossed his arms in the air helplessly. "I never asked to be captain of the Guard. I never asked to have this much responsibility. I never asked to have my best friend murdered, or to be the guardian for his brother, or any of this," he mumbled, his tone slowing and lowering as his ramble continued.

"Y-you were asked to take care of me?" My lungs felt like they were trampled with how hard it was to inhale suddenly.

"He did," mumbled Gainey. He switched his gaze to the grass as if ashamed.

"_He_?" I questioned, worry thick in my tone.

Gainey raised his eyes just enough to latch onto my eyes as he barely whispered one word: "Nathan."

Immediately I whipped my face away as if physically slapped. My breathing came in irregular hitches. "Nathan asked you to take care of me?"

"He didn't want you to be put in the System," Gainey said in a low tone. "He said you deserve more than that."

This was too much. I squatted as if nearing the solid ground could help my world stop tilting. "Then, why," I began in a confused tone not even caring anymore how much emotion I allowed Gainey to see. I clenched my head between my hands in a firm grasp and kept my eyes seal shut, attempting to block the flood of pain and memories and questions building up. "Then _why_ would you directly disobey orders from not just your Captain and your fellow guardsman, but from your best friend?"

"I knew I couldn't give you what he wanted," Gainey declared in an voice that slightly shook at the end of the proclamation.

I removed my hands from my ears and opened my eyes once more, but remained squatting with my back turned from the captain as he continued.

"I knew I couldn't give you what you wanted," he stated.

I stood up, but didn't face him.

"You'd want me to be like Nathan and all his glory. But you only knew parts of me; the me off duty and ready to have a good time forgetting about the crime and flaws of this kingdom. Nathan saw me at my best and my worst, and I wasn't ready for you to see that in me –it'd only disappoint you of just how far off my character was from Nathan's. He was nearly inhuman with the amount of goodness he emitted, and I couldn't amount up to that." I revolved to face him; Gainey's eyes moved from me to the ground in what I could only assume as shame for his words and thought processes. Somehow, this only enraged me more. As if he had the right to feel sorry for himself.

"So, because of your _flaws_," I enunciated to the captain, hoping that my choice of words will strike home and have the epitome effect. "You let me rot, and waste, and wonder what in the world I did to lose not just my home, job, and parents, but my brother as my best friend, and ponder not just that, but why his best friend didn't deem myself worthy of his presence?"

"No," fiercely Gainey stated. His terse reply kept me quiet enough to allow him to continue; I was curious as to what his explanation would be. "Because of my _fears_ I decided to send you to the Home. Because of my cowardice, and doubt in myself of actually achieving what Nathan believed I could, I let you go there."

"How is that decision justified?" I asked. "What makes you think you can just control someone's life that that?"

Gainey looked straight at me, and declared in a solid voice, "Paralleling with the same reason precisely why Nathan died that day: I wanted to help."

"Help with what?!" My anger was beyond boiling at this point.

"Help you ease into life without a brother!" Gainey shouted back.

This answer paused my seething rage for a moment. What does that mean?

"If I involved myself in your life, you'd feel like you had a piece of your brother back," he continued in a tired voice. It sounded like this speech had been inside of him for a long time, perhaps not in a composed, word-for-word manner, but all the feelings and emotions he was evoking for sure. "And having your brother back, even a piece of Nathan through me… I couldn't live up to the expectations I knew you'd have of me after having someone as astounding and devoted as Nathan to raise you. To be there for you.

"That's also why I'm always so much harder on you than the other soldiers," Gainey continued; this act caught me off guard. "I didn't… want you to live up to the expectations I had of Nathan's brother, so I didn't even give you the chance to try to prove yourself. I knew if I did give you a chance for success, you'd show how you're more than worthy, and I'd instantly regret my decision of not taking you as my kin all those years ago. I tried to justify my actions by holding you back."

He paused, either for breath or to see how I'd react. Besides my breathing coming heavily due to feeling overwhelmed by all this, I didn't budge. Gainey sighed. The poor man seemed near desperation with the only fix in me telling him that it was okay. I knew I couldn't supply precisely what he was searching for, but I can clarify my opinion on the situation and his character.

"I'm not saying you were right in assuming I'd unintentionally view and compare you to Nathan, because I might not of," I began honestly. "I know it was a lot of responsibility to have taken me on, and it was probably wrong of you to ignore Nathan's wishes, but you were also thinking of me and what was best for me. So, now it's my turn to think what is best for you, even if it hurts you. Gainey, you may have been hard on me because you didn't want me to meet your expectations as Nathan's brother, but you're also hurt at seeing me because I remind you of him. Am I right?"

"I see him in you every day when I look at your stature, and eyes, and desire to serve this kingdom. Every. Day. Every day," Gainey explained with tears mounting in his brown orbs and voice quivering like Nathan's hands had so many years ago on the cliff's edge. "And I'm ready to stop seeing you as him, but as _you_. You yourself have overcome the burden of stepping from your family's shadow and being who you want to be for reasons dear to your own heart, but I haven't allowed you to do that."

I'm suddenly transported nostalgically to that day, the day Nathan and Gainey were searching the woods for the murderer of the Captain or for the kidnapper of the princess, the day I only wanted to help. And, for the first time, I picture the day through Gainey's lens. He was loyal to the guard, the kingdom, and his best friend.

He heard a scream in the forest, and when investigating it, found was a young kid who should have stayed home. This being more than a detour with the injury to the leg and a lost lead on the murderer-thief, Gainey leaves for just a moment to rendezvous with the other guards when the murderer appears, stabs Nathan, and shoves him over the edge of the cliff where Gainey finds both of us on the ledge.

Nathan is obviously on death's door with his weakened state due to blood loss and blade placement. The rope that tethered Nathan to safety is now tied to the boy who is going to be without family. When he lets go of the soldier, he lets go of anything resembling a normal home life with it.

The soldier at the top is stricken when he remembers that he is now the responsibility of the kid. The kid who will want someone good in his life, like Nathan. Someone who can balance family and work, and the devotion required to both of those things. Someone who is unrealistically heroic with how much he wants to positively contribute to society and to help others.

Someone who Gainey knows he cannot live up to. The kid may understand that in time, but as long as Gainey is in his life, the kid will attach him to Nathan; thus, reopening wounds and only being disappointed when Gainey doesn't mount up to the legacy Nathan left. Gainey knew he couldn't take care of the kid, no matter how much Nathan believed in him; it would be too hard for the kid and too hard for him to see his dead best friend's baby brother everyday.

"I can't hold him," the little kid sniveled. He could only nod in understanding as he humbly and grimly thought to himself: _Neither could I, Conli. Neither could I._

I inhaled sharply as I realized all that Nathan was asking of Gainey by taking me. This action brought me back to the present and I was able to look at Gainey, just Gainey. Not as the captain, not as Maximus's master, not even as Nathan's best friend, but as himself. And I understood. I understood that just because Gainey didn't feel he could take me in, didn't me he didn't want me. It was because of me why he did what he did so I could have my best chance at growing up with food on table, a roof over my head, and people surrounding me.

Heaving out a breath, I replied in a steady, honest voice. "And I haven't allowed you to be who you are without the influence as Nathan's friend, and I do believe my unbelief in your ability as a captain has affected you negatively. You're not a bad captain, Gainey," I added, "but because of me you have felt like you have to keep these walls up so no one can see your compassionate side. You assume it died with Nathan. It didn't."

"I don't blame you for what happened that day on the cliff in the forest, Conli. I don't, honest. I know I didn't handle the situation well at all, either. But I do know that you don't mess everything up all the time. I know that you can do right and good. We all make mistakes, unfortunately, but we all also have the power of redemption. If you're willing to forgive me for not adopting you, for being hard on you, and for not allowing you to be separate from your family's legacy, I'll give you that apology. It can't change the past -how I wish it would- but it can impact the future," Gainey suggested in high hopes.

"And I'm asking forgiveness from you for being such a thorn to overcome, for being not where I'm suppose to, and for not seeing you as something separate from my brother's best friend… I'm realizing how I never gave you the chance to be something more than a pal to Nathan, and you need to grow from that. So for all of that, _I_ am sorry," earnestly, I remarked to the captain.

We both gave and received and accepted each other's apologies. He rolled his eyes at my open arms for a hug, but attempted to hug me back in a standoffish manner. Progress. A huge weight felt released from my shoulders. I suppose I never realized how much I dwelled on Gainey's approval of me not as a person, but as a kid who is related to his late best friend. And today, today I hit the mark on redeeming qualities to possess such a title.

"How did you find the courage to branch from what was expected of you and embrace what you wanted to do for a career?" Gainey asked after the awkward, brief bro-embrace.

"Took a lot of pep talks from Bryon and Murphy, a lot of thinking, but overall, it was deciding what I wanted to fill the spaces after my name with. I knew I could be more than a kid who messes everything up, or Nathan's brother, or orphan, or crippled. I decide what goes with my name and character. And I wanted to fight for Corona because of what this kingdom stands for." The moment after I finished stating these proclamations I stepped back. I declared those honestly, and it took me aback of how much I've grown since my first encounter with Gainey when I was becoming a guard, since the orphanage, since Nathan's passing, since my first sneeze, really.

"Would you be such a devoted guard even if Nathan or your family weren't connected to this job?"

"I think so," I replied after a moment of pondering. "Maybe not a guard precisely, but serving this kingdom no matter what with all my abilities for sure. But I'm glad it's as a guard. And, honestly, now that I can look back on it, my time in the System wasn't all horrible. I met a great friend. And it made me who I am today."

Before Gainey could respond, Maximus's neighing rang through the air once more. He had scampered off once Gainey and I were safely on shore to go get help, and it appears he finally found the other three whom I left on the floating wooden piece.

"Are you guys okay?" Bryon shouted while he was still a long ways off.

Gainey glanced at me and offered a handshake with a small smile.

"I won't be perfect in trying to completely change my character, you know," he stated, hand still outstretched. "I'll probably revert to old habits unintentionally and will still see Nathan in you part of the time."

"And I'll see him in you as well," I remarked. "But as long as we're striving for the progress of shining character that has honorable qualities behind our names, that's all that we could ask for, I think." I shake his hand with a gallant grin as he hollers back to Bryon and the others that we're both fine.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow! What a trooper you are for reading through this entire chapter (and story thus far)! I really, honestly tried to trim this chapter down, especially with the apologizing scene, but I felt that all they said needed to be said and addressed, so, yeah.

And! I hope that the little switch into "Gainey's lens" makes sense -specifically the "I can't hold him." Neither can I, Conli. Neither can I. I meant that all in Conli can't physically hold Nathan, Gainey can't hold up Nathan's legacy. Hoping that it all made sense. See you next chapter where we either reunite with our favorite rapscallion satchel-carrier.


	14. Kingdom Dance

**Author's Note:** Whoa, whoa, how is it chapter 14 already, AND updating within a week of my last chapter? Miracles do happen. ;) Thank you for continuing on with this FanFic! We are nearing the end –although I've said that like six times. I think it will all wrap up nicely with a bow in about two or three chapters! Ah, that's a lot of pressure, hehe.

Thank you to all who read, review, favorite, or follow! You're a gem.

**Guest**: Thank you for the "powerful" review! It means a lot.

**DoomgirlForever**: YES. SUCCESS. Thank you, thank you for saying that. You have no idea how I'll treasure that in my heart. Yes, I wanted to write a FanFic, but I truly wanted to develop a character and you snagged that! Thank you!

**Guest/Gretchie**: Of course that chapter is dedicated to you! Thank you again for reviewing! I take to heart what you said and you're totally right! Logging that away for future reference.

This chapter is obviously during a mainly "Flapunzel" part of the story, so please forgive me if some of the actions don't quite match up with the "Tangled" timeline. Happy reading!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tangled! But I do own some of the character's names and personalities and this FanFic.

* * *

After Captain Gainey and I were reunited with the rest of our small search party, we decided that even though the crown was still missing and the Lost Princess's Light Festival celebration was on the morrow, the Rider trail was long lost and we needed to recuperate. We had to circle back to the Snuggly Duckling to retrieve our steeds; a time consuming task, but so worth it as all of our bodies were protesting the trek back to civilization. The sun was already steadily sinking in the Corona sky, so we made haste through the wood to venture back to the island and castle. It was on the way back home where I was filled in on the missing details from Gainey, Bryon, Tim, and Kiel's afternoon adventure.

They chased Rider down the tunnel that lead to the ledge where I had also stood. I was correct in figuring that it was the Western Corona Reservoir, as it was, until Maximus had took out a beam to reach Rider on an adjacent cliff. Rider and some blonde girl, wherever she popped up, battled against them with…

"Whoa, wait, wait," I interrupted Tim's retelling of the tale. "You mean to tell me that a thief with a frying pan and a girl with long hair bested the captain of the Royal Guards and three of the finest soldiers in the kingdom? Frying pans?"

"Who knew, right?" Tim jested in attempt of lightening the mood when I saw Bryon grumble about a slight headache still.

Between the four of them, they were able to decipher the exact happenings after they were all knocked out thanks to Rider.

"I believe I recall briefly seeing Ron and his cohort…" Kiel baited with a questioning eyebrow raised. I reddened and scratched the back of my neck to delay.

"Yeah, umm, they might have gotten away when I received a nasty hit in the head," I admitted with a sheepish smile. I could see Gainey's struggle at wanting to burst in rage at this confession of my let down, but him also processing how he lost his own thief, too. He didn't comment, but a grimace was definitely noticeable on the captain's weary features.

"So we don't have any of the thieves that we started after this morning at eight, nor do we know the whereabouts of the crown?" Kiel questioned for confirmation.

"Yet," was all Gainey stoically stated. His jaw was set in determination and gaze fixed on the horizon as if that'd make us reach our goal all the swifter.

"Right," I agreed, hoping the optimism in my voice was prophesizing how our mission will ultimately pan out. "We will soon."

"But tonight we rest and start fresh in the morning," dictated Bryon with a small grin. Kiel and Tim nodded and trotted ahead to catch up with the captain, while Bryon hung back to manage his horse's pace with mine. "It is not confirmed, Conli," Bryon uttered in a low voice for my ears only. "But it is unknown if the crown made it through the flood."

At first I was confused by this piece of information. Sad, naturally, but why was he whispering it? As I searched his face and attached it to his words, I believe I picked up the hidden message: the thief with said crown is not known to still be alive. "I know you have some… attachment to the _crown_, so I figured I'd let you know before any rumors or twisted stories make it back to you."

Bless Bryon for understanding. As my fellow guardsmen for a number of years, he knows basically all of my life, but I have been very specific to keep the details of my orphanage years, mainly the people met there, on the low-down. Although Bryon has respected my secrecy, he's pieced enough together that I am somehow connected to Rider. And like the brother-in-arms he is, he keeps that guarded like the royals he protects.

I swallowed the lump of emotion I didn't know had gathered in my throat to try to answer as diplomatically as possible, "Thank you for informing me, Bryon. I understand the significance of this loss."

Admitting this made me pause. Although I know he's a thief and against the very law I have dedicated my life to upholding, there was still heartstrings connecting me to the young squirrely boy I taught to read. I sighed at this revelation and urged my steed to catch up with the others.

* * *

Despite the trying day previously, I was up and ready for the coming dawn just before the sun graced the horizon with its morning kiss. It was the Lost Princess's Eighteenth Birthday. My perky demeanor immediately soured at this realization, but then gently hyped up once more when I recalled the festival thrown in the village. Yes, the princess was dearly missed and the cause of the lanterns are regrettable, but the kingdom has been able to turn the day of such downtrodden emotions into a day of celebration of beauty and light –both of which resemble and honor the Lost Princess well, in my opinion.

Knowing I had some time before a spread for breakfast was laid out, I found myself aimlessly wandering before deciding to climb up to the roof to watch the sunrise, to watch the day have a whole new bundle of possibilities. As I grabbed the ladder to the roof, I couldn't help but let my thoughts drift to a conversation long ago held with Bryon, Tim, Kiel, and I about what we'd say if the princess returned and we had to tell the royals. Long ago I had figured out the right words, but hoarded them in my heart so no one else would steal them, although I had already stolen some of the words as inspiration from the other guards. My thoughts immediately snapped back to the present when I arrived. I froze, unable to comprehend how to approach this situation: Gainey on the roof in solitude. He was facing the east, but seemed so fixated on the horizon that he might have missed my entering and I could very well slip out too. Just as I was rotating to descend, he called out.

"Don't leave on my account."

"Yes, sir," lamely, I answered. I decided that if we're going to try to be friends, then I'd might as well break the barrier; so I did by sitting next to him. "What brings you up here at this hour?" I asked him after a few minutes of silence.

"I could ask you the same."

"I asked first, and besides," I replied, confidence in this conversation continuously mounting on my end. "My reasoning is quite lame, really. I simply woke up early, but it appears you didn't have much shut eye, if at all." Gainey glance my way at my gently accusation and observation. He released a sigh and shut his eyes as if bracing himself to answer.

"Maximus."

"What?" He couldn't be calling the animal, could he?

"Maximus is my reason for not sleeping," Gainey acknowledged. "After we returned to the castle grounds, he tapped my on the shoulder with his head, and then motioned him returning. Before I could object, he was off, like the great detective stallion he is." I couldn't suppress my wonder and chuckled at the statement from Gainey who in turn glanced at me funnily.

"That stallion is the best thing to have ever happen to this team," I attempted to explain.

"How's that?"

"Well, for one, he goes on heroic missions to find a drowning captain and soldier," I began. "And another being how he just jets off in search of another crime to diminish. Thirdly, but most importantly… he humanizes you."

"You're speaking crazy-talk, Anderson," Gainey replied as he lightly socked my shoulder.

"I mean it. The first time I saw you interact with that horse was the first time I saw you allow compassion and friendship back into your life since Nathan," I claimed, soft expression covering my previous grin. I watched Gainey fiddle with his hands, staring intently at them as if it was the most intriguing thing in the world. He cleared his throat, and replied without moving his head.

"He's the closest thing to family I ever got." Emotion was thick in his voice, but I hardly noticed as I was trying to pinpoint his statement to my brother or to the stallion. Possibly both.

"Not anymore," I finally decided to declare. "You got me now, Gains."

* * *

We made our way to Gainey's office soon after the sun peeped over the Eastern Corona waters. He was silent the entire trek, but it was a comfortable quiet between us. He yanked out countless maps once inside and began to plot where we've been in search of the crown.

"Men, today's the day," Gainey stated to the small band of brothers after we all congregated in the small space. Tiredness was evident on all our faces since the same group going after today's mission was the same from yesterday's. "I can feel it."

"Sir, no means of disrespect," Bryon began. "But do we even know if Rider still has the crown? He could have switched it with the Stabbington Brothers during the chase yesterday morning."

Tim and Kiel murmured their agreement at the possibility, and Gainey looked flustered at the new idea, but I knew better.

"If there's anything I know about this thief," I scoffed. "It's that he won't let anyone else near that crown as long as he's kicking." He wouldn't let go of his everything that fast, I silently added.

"Valid point, Anderson," Gainey complimented. "Let's stay focused on Rider since he was the actual one to take the crown."

"Our path doesn't make sense then, if we're tracking Rider, sir," Kiel interjected.

"How so?" he grumpily inquired.

"We traced Rider up to this point," Kiel pointed to a spot on the map near where we stopped due to the bramble and branches. It was near a large cliff; the possibility of Rider sliding down it likely, but not plausible.

"And we found him at the Snuggly Ducking and at the reservoir," Tim continued as he placed markers at the two locations.

"What is your point, gentlemen?" Gainey asked, his patience dissipating as the sun climbed higher and higher in the blue vault.

"I believe that the point is, sir," Bryon took over, his calmness misting over the conversation, "would be that Rider was backtracking. He may very well be on the edge of woods or back in town, for that matter."

"Plus, didn't you say that he had some accomplice with him?" I asked.

"Yes, a girl," the captain agreed. "Hmm, and you three men's observations are well placed." Gainey rubbed a hand tiredly over his face. "New tactic: we will send fresh eyes into the first few miles of the woods and have them reexamine the reservoir and the tavern. You four," he made a point to stare us all in the face, "enjoy a day at the Light Festival, but keep an eye out for suspicion."

Elation filled us all immediately at the captain's orders who allowed a small smile to break his grim face.

"Thank you, sir," graciously, Bryon sincerely stated. We all agreed with the statement as Gainey brushed the thanks aside. Bryon, Tim, and Kiel filed out soon after, but I hung back.

"Sir?"

"What is it, Conli?" Gainey asked. He was already perched behind his desk, staring at the maps that were mocking him with their knowledge.

"I do believe that the orders you gave applied to you as well, sir."

He cracked a smile with a small chuckle. "You always were one for outings, Conli. I'll catch up with you guy soon, I have too much here to just drop and hang up my captain's helmet for the day."

"Is there anything I can do, sir?"

"Well, yes, actually," he replied slowly as if pondering. "I have a vacancy for a shift tonight on the outer wall, would you mind?"

"No problem, Captain," I grinned with a salute which Gainey mimicked before shooing me away.

* * *

It was already mid-morning by the time I was ready to leave the castle for a day out on the town. Bryon kindly waited for me as Kiel went on ahead and joined Tim and his family for the day.

The kingdom was alight with cheer as they anticipated the glories that the evening was sure to ensue. Flower garlands zig-zagged beside purple banners possessing the Corona symbol of a sun as globs of citizens holding baked goods, items to sell, and young squirming kids milled about under the bright blue sky. It was going to be a good day.

Lunchtime brought Bryon and I closer to the main area of the market where we waved from afar at Tim and Kiel. Tim, beaming like a lighthouse, stood near the mural of the royal family. I glanced and saw Sophia Anne with her dark hair holding little Thomas and Delaney diligently explaining why all the flowers were at the base in form of a memorial.

"It's for the Lost Princess," Delaney reported to Thomas as she laid down a delicate bloom. Sophia Anne smiled at the ebony-haired girl and pecked Thomas's forehead before standing and grabbing Tim's hand. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed as she gazed upon the massive mural.

It displayed the king and queen, in their royal but humble garb, with the queen holding the babe who was to take the throne someday. The king kindly held on to the mother's arm and a look of joy emitted from both of their expressions. The artist, Pertune, had done the work of art in a mosaic medium. The pieces all working together perfectly peg the royals' view on the kingdom being their family, their everything.

Sophia Anne turned away from the masterpiece, no doubt overwhelmed with the thought of losing one of her babies as she kissed Thomas once more and clutched Delaney closer to her leg.

"Any sign of Rider?" Bryon asked Tim and Kiel once we were closer to them. Both shook their heads. I released a breath I wasn't aware I was holding.

Before any of us could insist on another round of patrolling the town, some street musicians strolled by playing a lively tune. In an instant, a vibrant girl in a lilac dress skipped into the center part of the main square and began twirling. Her thick, ridiculously long golden braid mirrored her rhythmic movements as she spun about the sun made out of stones on the ground. She soon began gathering onlookers to join her.

I was about to hop in for the fun of it all when I heard a snort from something familiar. I peered across the square and saw Maximus!

_What on earth?_

But then my jaw slackened when I saw whom he was nudging into the square's promenade. Flynn Rider. I snatched a glance at Bryon beside me who was too occupied with buying some lunch and then spun around to see that Kiel was busy eating beside the mural and conversing with Delaney as Tim and Sophia Anne convinced Thomas he would simply love hazelnut soup. None of them saw Rider, but now, as I looked back at the mass of people joining the jolly dance, it would be hard to pick him out specifically. But to me he stood out like the lanterns that would fill the dark sky in a few hours.

Even though I knew he stole the crown, my everything, and even though he caused ruckus throughout the kingdom for a number of years, I couldn't bring myself to draw any of the guards' attention to the thief literally dancing before them. I murmured a lame excuse to Tim along the lines of needing to head back for a nap and quietly slipped to a path that would take me to the castle before Tim could respond, or Kiel noticed, or Bryon finished his meal purchases.

* * *

I took my time getting back to the castle grounds, purposefully delaying the moment I'd have to face Gainey. He'd naturally inquire if I had seen Rider and I could probably get away with bending the truth prior, but now that we're both trying to be more real with one another, it just didn't seem very brotherly to out-right lie to Gainey, let alone fib to the Captain of the Royal Guards. That'd mean treason.

So I slipped up the servants' stairway and found myself in the presence of books –the way those spines and pages of fiction could soothe me was uncanny. Murphy soon entered, coming back from a lunch break I presumed, and found me moping as I watched the crown continue dancing in the square.

"You look like you got a lot on your mind, lad."

"I do," I replied to Murphy. Even though I was just with him yesterday –was it really only yesterday when Murphy revealed to me that he wasn't Corona born? Just twenty-four hours ago when I heard Rider mock me with the question of hay fever as he stole the Lost Princess's crown?

"Want to talk about it?" Murphy, always so keen on people, inquired.

"If it's alright with you," I mumbled, not lifting my chin from resting on my hands that were folded on the windowsill. "I'd like to just hang here for a while." Murphy nodded in understanding.

The hours lazed by. I didn't move from my post at the window, observing and hearing the crowds from below. Murphy puttered about the library, shelving books, clicking his tongue at bent pages, and simple dust sweeps at a few cases.

At some point in the afternoon, chalk make it's appearance in the square. The girl who started the never-ending promenade was now sketching a beautiful outline of what looked like the Corona symbol and couples dancing about on the edges. Mesmerized, I watched her work. She was so carefree as if she was living in the moment and treated every day like a gift. She meticulously stroked the stones with the purple chalk for close to an hour and half, and apparently Murphy had had enough of me simply sitting there.

"Conli," his abrupt voice jerked me out my daze. "Go make yourself useful and run these errands for me, please."

"You got it," I replied with a slight sadness that I had to leave my hideout. But it was nearing evening; only a few more hours before I could forget seeing Rider in the market and carry on with a outer wall shift.

Murphy handed me a decent sized list that swelled with odd tasked that I secretly wondered really had to be accomplished, or if he just wanted me out of his kingdom to do something productive. I sighed at seeing all I had to accomplish, plus, avoid Gainey who's probably prowling the market for his criminals, and also dodge my comrades who would want an explanation on my disappearance that I couldn't really explain.

I mailed her letters at the postmaster's office, swung by the general store to buy more glue for repairing torn out pages, and dropped off worn book jackets at the trash center. They were simple tasks that any palace maid or footman normally would perform, but Murphy insisted on fulfilling his errands. He rambled about something along the lines of having enough of people who wait on him or whatever.

Music continuously filled my head as the afternoon surged on; the people in the square never truly ceasing their jig. I glanced at the last item and felt relieved. I've been wound tight the past hour in fear of spotting Corona armor of Rider locks, but have managed to miss both so far. Although, I have been deliberately taking back roads.

Feeling I still had to time to achieve the final errand and make it back to the palace with plenty of time before Gainey summoned me, I slipped by the bakery cart and purchased a vanilla cupcake with sky blue frosting. A cherry even crowned the top of my treat. I aimlessly strolled among the streets; most of the crowds were in the square, as would Bryon, Kiel, and Tim with his family would be. I was safe.

As I neared an intersection, I heard the all too familiar clunk of heavy boots patrolling the street. I stowed away in a small alcove and watched as they passed by. But before I left my haven, I heard a giggle and glanced up: just across the road from me was another alcove that was a bit closer to the intersection. Inside nestled a familiar cupcake as it matched mine except the light green frosting stood out against the dark vest of the person holding the sweet. It was Rider holding the darn cupcake and the dancing artist girl with a pink one!

_Great_. It was in that moment when I really despised doing errands for Murphy.

It was a strange sight to me, though, seeing the most well known criminal in the kingdom hold a delicate treat. I shook my shock away and stealthily left the alcove from which I came. I can get to my final errand by another road. It was much later that day when I realized that for the second time in a just a few hours I had seen Rider, a wanted thief, and twice I kept my mouth shut. I was progressing impressively on the traitor scale.

It took nearly twenty minutes for me to backtrack, circle around, dodge dancing citizens, and keep an eye out for any of the guards, but I finally reached the Corona Library.

"Good afternoon, Soldier Anderson," greeted the librarian. I found myself here often on Murphy's request.

"I told you, I'm just fine with Conli, Mandy," I replied with a smile as I removed my helmet. She giggled in response.

"I will remember someday, but you'll have to stop looking so professional in your uniform," Mandy remarked. I loved doing errands for Murphy.

Mandy was the apprentice for the head librarian, but she basically ran the place since Mistress Donna was always preoccupied with figuring out ways to make Murphy fall for her. She's told me so herself. I simply shuddered as her wrinkles identified her easily thirty years Murphy's senior.

"What brings you my way?" Mandy asked. Her brown eyes were utterly beautiful as the setting sun's rays made them a warm caramel color. I'd drown in them if I wasn't careful.

"Oh, um, uh, Murphy needed to order a few more books," I stuttered as I helplessly fumbled to snatch the list from my pocket and tried to put down coolly on the counter but ended up slapping the wood instead. Mandy tried to hide her mirth behind her hand as the joy radiated from her sweet tea orbs.

"Ah, that Mr. Artson is always needing another addition or something or other, isn't he?" her question was rhetorical, and before I stupidly answered, I racked my brain for a subject to jump on before I had to leave. The hour was late.

"Too bad you had to work on today, though, huh?"

"Mhmm, yeah," she agreed. "It's not too bad. I had the morning off so I got to be with my sisters."

"Oh? And how are they liking the day?" I asked.

"They adore the festival," she chimed. "But that's not even the best part, early today some girl asked them to braid her hair. I swore it was close to seventy feet long, no joke! It took all four of them to get that hair done."

"Wait a second," I muttered. Mandy couldn't possibly be talking about the same girl who matched the profile of helping Rider out of the tavern and hanging with him throughout the day, could she?

"She's here right now, actually," commented Mandy. "Super nice and has some handsome fellow with her."

I disregarded the jealousy that hit me out of nowhere, and purposefully strode to the back of the library where a sitting area rests. I crept around the corner and there lounging on the wood floor of the Corona Library sat Flynn and the girl looking at a book. They were a feet away from the small desk that Mandy worked at when Mistress Donna held the main one; she'd have to come back here to record the order for Murphy. I had to get out of here.

"I'll grab the receipt later. I'm going to be late for my shift," I urgently uttered to Mandy as I scurried from the library and dashed to the place. The sun was just about to greet the western waves and exhaustion from doing this odd kingdom dance to avoid specific people throughout the day was catching up to me. I was ready for a simple night shift, the lanterns, and then rest. But I did not get this request.


	15. Realization and Escape

**Author's Note:** Hey, thank you, (yes, you) for sticking with me! Another chapter out! Man, is that like, three chapters in less than 10ish days? It might be because I'm procrastinating my homework. I love it, don't get me wrong, my classes are great, but the assignments are overwhelming at the start of the semester. But it will be worth it! :)

Warning: Okay, so there is a lot going on in this chapter. Bear with me, please. I have almost all of the next chapter rough drafted, but it won't be posted until Sunday at the earliest because I'm serving this weekend at a Teen Girl's Encounter. Yay for Jesus!

**Guest**: Thanks for reviewing again! I wish I could give you unlimited ice cream to show how sweet you are. Bless you.

**Gretchie**: YOU ARE WAY TOO NICE. PLEASE LET ME GIVE YOU A TEDDY BEAR OR SOMETHING. And Homie, I LOVE _Tangled_. It's probably a bit unacceptable to society because I'm 20 and still cry at it even though I've seen it many, many times, but I don't care, hehe! ;) Thank you for reviewing once more! You're a gem.

Thank you, thank you for all reviewers and all the follows and favorites. You guys make me gush at my email notifications.

* * *

This was the moment I had been dreading since I agreed to Gainey that I'd take on a night shift: the lanterns. I stood on the right side of the double doors, barely keeping my cool. I snagged a glance to my partner on the left side of the doors only confirmed my wrecked emotions: Kiel was near tears, too. It was an honor to serve the Royals in any way at any time, but to be present for them on their daughter's birthday meant a whole new world for me.

Something more than simple kingdom pride and performing a civic duty sated my being as the king and queen, daughterless for eighteen years now, gracefully but sadly eased through the doors and down the few steps that lead to the regal balcony overlooking the town square. Together, with quivering arms around each other for support, they dainty tipped the edge of the royal lantern that awaited them on a pedestal at the balcony's point. The ribbons loosely tethering the light to the podium instantly puddled away as the lantern lifted up into the air.

For a moment, time stopped as the gleaming yellowish light flickered and floated into the deep navy of evening expanse above Corona.

As it drifted higher and higher, more and more lanterns in the square were ignited until the entire town was like a nest of fireflies. The dark sky was soon heavily dotted with various lanterns of circle, oval, and square shapes. Orange, yellow, and white illuminations created the night atmosphere into one of the inside of a candle. No combination of constellations could compete with the majesty of the lanterns in the night's air on the birthday of the Lost Princess.

* * *

"Sir, there's a light of some sort near the water to the right of the bridge by about a mile," I reported to Gainey who in turn snorted at my observation; it's situations like these where my eyesight is either a blessing or a curse.

My shift at the balcony doors alongside Kiel ended soon after the release of the lanterns. Not able to cope with the thought of Rider being somewhere in town still, and knowing I wouldn't be able to rest because of that, I requested another shift which Gainey gladly placed me on the outer wall near the water. Unfortunately, the guard who was supposed to be here was needed more desperately in town for crowd control; thus, why Gainey was stuck on the shift alongside me.

"Conli," Gainey started in an explanatory tone. "It's the eighteenth birthday of the Lost Princess. Every year, the whole kingdom releases _thousands_ of lanterns into the sky for this occasion_. Of course_ there's 'a light near the water to the right of the bridge by about a mile'," remarked Gainey sarcastically.

I knew he was jesting for the most part, but I couldn't just drop the sight either. "It just looks different… green, almost," I continued to commentate.

"Probably some poor family who couldn't afford a regular candle," brushed off Gainey.

"A candle that burns green?"

Gainey scoffed and continued his patrol before I could insist on investigating the odd lime green speck among the clouds of yellow lights.

As quickly as it came, it was suddenly gone, but then…

"Gainey?" I interrupted the silence again a few minutes later.

"Wh-?"

"It's back," I stated.

"Hmm?" he asked as he trekked closer to my post and peered where my finger was pointing. "I see it."

"It doesn't look like a floating lantern, more like one used for mining or something," I suggested. "Should we look into it?"

Gainey opened his mouth, then closed it as if unsure, and then he turned back to walk down the wall. I huffed and leaned against the wall, contemplating what exactly I saw. Bryon then showed up with a lopsided grin.

"Trying to get on the Captain's good side by working a holiday night shift, Conli?" he teased.

"Oh, yeah," I sarcastically chuckled. "What brings you here?"

"The question of where you've been all day," he said this in an inquiring tone. Not accusingly, but definitely curious. I couldn't think of something logical, though, in response.

"Running errands for Murphy," I explained, glancing to the ground. It wasn't a complete lie, after all, but I still felt funny not telling Bryon the whole truth.

"All day?" The doubt was evident.

Suddenly, a noise interrupted me before I could come up with a reply. We both turned to see a small boat scraping the side of the dock below the tower we stood upon.

"Look," I spoke in astonishment. "The crown." I was too shocked to see my everything returned before I realized who was the beloved crown bearer.

"Rapunzel," he moaned as if just waking up.

_No_, I pleaded inwardly. Bryon bolted down the stairs to the dock.

"Rapunzel!" he repeated in a louder tone. He began to thrash as if that'd be his savior from the ropes that apparently held him to the wheel. His brown eyes were wild in confusion and fear –something I haven't seen him possess in a long time. Since the night of the first storm he experienced at the orphanage.

Bryon signaled for more help immediately as he barreled down the steps and leapt to stop Rider's crazed attempts to escape the boat. Two more guards quickly joined us in the custody of Flynn Rider.

"No, no, no. Wait, wait, wait," he begged as they yanked him off the boat and dragged him onto shore. I released my hold. "Guys, guys." They securely grabbed his already bound wrists and lead him away. "Rapunzel!" he called out once more, desperation swelling in his voice.

I couldn't bear to take him to where I knew he'd end up, so I told the others that I'd go find the captain._ And my bounds of who I support: those for the law or those who break it_, I secretly and silently added. The sly and intentional stretches and fibs on Rider appearances in the kingdom were mounting upon my shoulders at alarming rates.

* * *

The captain ordered me to come at dawn. I couldn't sleep a wink. Rider was behind bars, as were the Stabbington Brothers.

_This wasn't right. _

Gainey and the guards think I'm a hero because I'm the one who first spotted Rider and who saw the green light. Gainey commanded a few guards to scout out the area where I saw the green and turns out there they were, Ron and his brother, unconscious on the shore. They only lacked a ribbon for proper presentation. Guards were showering me with praises for locating the crown and thieves; I was truly drowning in lies.

_This wasn't right. _

"It's over, fellas," Gainey remarked to no one in particular although the only people in his office at daybreak were he, Bryon, and I. The captain was staring at the countless wanted posters plastered on the inside of his walls. Well over half of them contained images of Flynn Rider or the Stabbington Brothers.

_This wasn't right._

"We've finally caught them," Bryon acknowledge, somehow knowing what Gainey was referring to.

"I thought it'd feel different," added Gainey to the statement.

"How so, sir?" I asked.

"Like… not the feeling you get when you finally reach a long-term goal," mumbled Gainey. "As if he…"

_Doesn't deserve it_, I silently filled in for him when he abruptly cut himself off. I knew which of the criminals he meant by his mindless ramble.

"Let's do this," Gainey dictated as he stood and purposefully strode out of his office. I gulped and complied by following. I had to get out of the mindset of assisting a thief, however, if I was to lead him to where he deserved to go.

_But did he deserve to go there?_ A quiet voice, oddly quite similar to Nathan's, irked the back of my head. The law says he deserves to be punished for his crimes, my brain was telling me that what the law says is right… isn't always right.

_Of course_, I reasoned. _He's a thief._ And I stopped my thoughts there because I knew I'd tact on the word "but" to that statement and my resolve to follow the law would falter.

To help me through this, though, I needed to be strong. Strong enough to hurt someone even more than I've already hurt them. Thus, I filled my head with the pain of losing my family, with all the cruel times of the orphanage, with the loss of the crown, with the loss of Eugene. My face was hardened to a determined ferocity by the time we neared the cage that contained Rider.

He was pacing, a typical prisoner pastime, but his worried expression went deeper than his own demise. I could tell. He paused his trek when Gainey opened the prison's door.

"Let's get this over with, Rider," Gainey dictated in a grim tone.

_This wasn't right. _

Rider glanced back at us from peering out the small barred window that he clung to.

"Where are we going?" he inquired. How many times have I heard that question when we'd embark on an afternoon adventure in the stables or trees during free time?

Gainey cleared his throat in response.

_This wasn't right._

He knew it wasn't right either. He couldn't even say Rider's fate out loud.

Rider brought a hand to his throat and simply replied with, "Oh."

Gainey signaled and Bryon and I entered the cell, each of us snatching an arm. Gainey pivoted and exited as we followed behind, totting death-row cargo. We silently marched down the halls of the prison area. It was a tie of who this was more tortuous for.

As we passed some cells, I felt him tense. He was planning to get loose and escape. I could tell. When I sensed him about to launch himself at Bryon, I released my hold, but that didn't stop him from slamming into me to get me down.

He leapt over his chained hands and yanked the closest brother in the cell once he neared the bars.

"How did you know about her?" he demanded, inches from Ron's face. "Tell me, now!"

_This wasn't right._

"It wasn't us," Ron defended. Actual intimidation displayed on his face. Rider must really mean business if Ron was slightly fearful of the determination in the guy. "It was the old lady," accused and explained Ron.

"Old lady?" he pondered, but Bryon was up and seizing him back into custody before the interrogation could further.

"Wait, no! Wait!" He pleaded as Bryon and I tried to restrain him. Tim entered the scene and helped us escort Rider who continued to protest. "You don't understand she's in trouble! Wait!"

_What_? This wasn't a bargain for his life, a lame plea for freedom instead of death. This wasn't the same squirrelly kid from the orphanage over a decade from now, this wasn't even the same thief that stole a crown two days ago, I marveled.

_This wasn't right._

He continued to struggle out of grips, as if his resolve renewed itself since conversing with Ron Stabbington. We passed by a window displaying the outside scene of the courtyard with gallows. I had to reprimand myself on the account that I had to compose myself; _I_ wasn't the one about to grace the loop. I placed my grip on his neck in hopes of him missing the window with his fate resting outside. He saw it, though, despite my lame and futile efforts. I could tell.

Bryon mimicked this action of mine and he too put his hand on the back of his neck to better constrain him. Tim trailed behind as Gainey trekked forward to the courtyard. Suddenly, the door before us slammed shut, and then the door we just passed through closed as well.

"What's this?" Gainey demanded as if we knew. "Open up," he ordered through his banging on the door. The slot on the door opened and an old man peeped through. He looked uncannily familiar…

"What's the password?" he asked through a tangle of coherent words.

"What?" Gainey questioned, rearing back slightly at the situation.

"Nope," replied the old man. _Wait… was that…_

"Open this door!" commanded Gainey as his patience literally vaporized.

"Not even close," slurred the man on the other side. It clicked, then. That's why he was familiar: he was the thug dressed as Cupid at the tavern -who the other ruffians insisted was "Flynn Rider"! What was going on?!

"You have three seconds," Gainey threatened Cupid Man. "One…" he counted off. Suddenly a shift happened; Bryon was no longer beside me. Then, I glanced up, and saw a thug repelling from the rafters, and he was fishing guards from the halls! I tried to open my mouth to explain this the captain, but a massive hand slapped over my face and yanked me out the door. "Two…"

_This wasn't right._

I was discombobulated for just a moment before a fresh batch of soldiers burst through the door we previously exited through and we all then charged after the escaped Rider. Somehow, though, I ended up in the stampede's front, but jerked to stop when a random mime held out his hand. We all stared in confusion at this action when we, as a group, glanced left and saw a meaty thug with a hefty helmet charging right for us! Fear glued me in place, as it did to Bryon and Tim as well. The thug tackled us to the hard ground and immediately sprang away. I tried to sturdy myself, but that fall must've slightly twisted my bad leg for it now ached.

We got to the courtyard just as Rider, believe it or not, was tossed in the air and landed impeccably on an awaiting steed at the wall's top.

I swore that the horse looked like Maximus.

Gainey ordered Bryon, Kiel, and I to take the crossbow and hunt them down. I guess any remorse the captain felt had been dissipated much like his patience for vanishing criminals and appearing Snuggly Duckling brutes. Making haste, we scurried up the tower as best we could with me slightly limping. We burst through the door to see Rider atop the horse just a dozen feet away.

_This wasn't right._

Bryon launched an arrow that –thankfully- missed the horse as it started down the path with impressive speed.

"Wait," Kiel said before another arrow could be released. "That's Maximus."

Bryon and I gaped as the trusty steed of the Royal Guard fearlessly sprinted down the wall and avoided the floods of guards as he leaped over the castle's edge and narrowly landed on the roof of the library –the whole time, having a wanted criminal on his back. And Maximus never let anyone he didn't trust –so just Gainey and myself- ride him ever. This was speaking louder than a million thunder booms if Maximus trusted this him.

_This wasn't right._

I think I blacked out for a brief moment, because the next thing I knew, Gainey was fuming and on the wall with Tim in tow.

"We need to go after him," Gainey ordered.

_This wasn't right._

The crazed and determined desperation Gainey had now was nothing compared to the compassionate-like desperation Rider had when he wanted to escape. Though, not to be free for himself, but it sounded like to help someone else.

_That__ was right,_ I concluded in my head. And as Nathan religiously pressed upon me to always do what is right, even if it's hard -especially if it's hard- I interrupted my commanding officer.

"Sir, I don't think we should," I stated suddenly, stopping Gainey's frustrated tirade.

"Come again?" He asked with anger evident.

"Let him go," I answered. "Let Flynn Rider go."

"Just let the thief off the hook like that?" Gainey emphasized his question with a snap of his finger. "Conli, I could have you arrested for such treasonous words."

"But you won't," I remarked, standing a bit straighter despite my minute ache in the leg. "You won't because you _know_ it's wrong, sir. You know it. You felt it just like I did. He may break the law, but he's ultimately harmless, unlike the Stabbington Brothers who create chaos in their wake. Rider's different." I could stop my monologue right here and now and continue on with my life and the life of me that they know. But it wouldn't be right to uphold that lie anymore. I inhaled a deep breath and plunged into my background before anyone, including myself, could stop me.

"I know him, Flynn Rider, I knew him as a kid. We met in the orphanage. I taught him to read, he helped me climb trees, we bonded like brothers only at the time I was too bitter with my own personal loss to help him cope with his the way I should have.

"One day, after I aged-out of the orphanage during training, he came to visit me, but I told him to beat it. I left him for what I thought was greater. Because of my abandoning him, he turned into the thief we know today. He stole to get revenge at me. So arrest me, but let Flynn Rider go." I closed my confession with my hands thrust before me so they could more easily clamp the chains on my wrists.

Bryon, Tim, and Kiel all stood their with wide eyes that kept on switching back and forth between me and Gainey to see who would make the next move. Gainey's mouth hung open in either surprise or disgust, I wasn't sure.

"Conli," he finally said after a few awkward moments of my hands out. "What Rider did in response to your actions to him doesn't make you at fault for his chosen path. You didn't make him a thief any more than I made you a guard. He was possibly influenced by the way you treated him, but you didn't make him do the things he's done. He did it. He chose that lifestyle. We all choose our own way."

"Then choose to let him go free," I pleaded.

"I can't just ignore the law because he has a connection to a guard. Boyhood relations don't compromise order," Gainey stated.

"But you know this isn't right, Gainey," I insisted as I stepped closer so only he and I could hear. "The law tells what is right and wrong, but sometimes… the wrong falls on the other side of moral."

"Conli…"

"Maximus chose!" I interrupted, determined to save Eugene. "He _chose_ the thief. He chose what was right over what was legal. What do you choose, Captain?"

Gainey was looking at the ground then moved his sight to silently trace Maximus's path with his brown orbs. He pivoted on his boot heal and quickly disappeared down the steps before any other words could be exchanged.

* * *

We were all a bit lost after the captain exited the top of the wall, and I didn't want to deal with the mounting questions from my comrades, so I mumbled something about checking on the prisoners and hastily left the area as well.

As I walked to the prison cells, a new idea took hold. I have to prove why Rider is worthy freedom, or at least a fate not involving a hanging, I concluded. With new purpose, I marched to a particular cell.

"Talk, Ron, I know you had something to do with Rider's capture," I roared to the gruff ginger. He smirked in response.

"I'm tied up in your destiny more than you know, Greenhorn," Ron sneered. His accomplice didn't bother to hide his chuckle. I remembered Ron's long ago tale of the Attack and the name he had for his brother and used this piece of information to my advantage.

"You, Ari, talk!" I demanded to the other side of the Stabbington Brother duo.

"Haha!" Ron out right chortled. "You think that _his_ name is Ari? You really are a Greenhorn for all you truly know about your kingdom's inhabitants."

"What do you mean?" I couldn't help myself asking. Ari released a grunt of annoyance and was apparently already bored of this conversation as he leaned back to take a nap.

"Bring Rider back into this here jail cell and maybe I'll talk," bribed Ron.

"You know the Corona code for the Guards, Ron," I retaliated. "I won't barter with criminals."

I spun on my heel abruptly and marched out of the prison. I was just opening the door at the top of the stairs when I remembered I forgot to grab the odd tiny ceramic unicorn I saw perched in the hall's alcove. It wasn't much in size, I knew, but anything that would lead to a clue that would me prove why Rider deserved freedom was welcomed. I stood there for a few minutes, contemplating going back. I'd have to cross in front of the Stabbington Brothers, and I already made my point I felt. I shook my head and reorganized my priorities to helping Rider. I shut the door and unintentionally, but automatically, went into stealth mode as I crept back down the stairs.

I halted my march to the unicorn when I heard a familiar voice from the Stabbington Brothers' cell, "Look at the mess you've gotten yourself in."

"Ari," breathed Ron in shock.

_Ha!_ I silently rejoiced. So Ron _was_ lying, his brother's name _is_ Ari. That is the one who was injured in the SIRs raid, but who also was disposed of by the Royals –according to Ron. I wasn't sure what parts of that story to take to be true and what parts were fabricated on Ron's part. I ceased my silent ponderings when Ron continued talking in a disbelief tone.

"You're a-alive."

"Yes," stated the voice. This conversation was making no sense at all. Of course Ron knew his brother was alive, they've been together for years.

"You never came home," Ron stated in an accused tone –his surprise wearing out of his way of speaking. "You've been alive all this time, and you never returned?"

"There's no place for me there. You know that, Edsel," replied the first person. Edsel? Well, if you think about it, that's really no surprise; that Ron changed his name from his name as a civilian if he planned to become apart of the most wanted list of Corona via Stabbington Brothers chaos.

"Now _that's_ a name I haven't heard in a long time," Ron commented.

"There are a lot of things you haven't heard in a long time, Edsel," the voice continued. "Including an explanation on why the SIRs attacked Corona!" His voice rose in anger, but who was it?

"That's a question for _him_," Ron replied. I heard nudging and a grumbling of incoherent words. Apparently Ron's brother did fall asleep and snoozed right on through this whole conversation. "Eula, we have a visitor."

"Aw, is it that good-for-nothing Rider again? I'm gonna kill him," ranted the Stabbington Brother, Eula, as it seemed. "Oh, you're not Rider."

"Darn right, Eula, now answer me: why did you come to Corona years ago?"

"You never reported back to the king," Eula answered nonchalantly. "And I was curious at my conquest abilities."

"Was it really necessary for you to convert to a pirate gang and attempt to take over this kingdom just because I changed my mind about our original mission on spying on Corona?"

"I didn't create the SIRs for you, Ari," spat Eula. "Besides, I kind of like my alias."

"Yeah, well thanks to you, _Fontino_, I'm permanently lame from our duel!"

My heart stopped. There is only one person who has ever dueled Fontino and lived. And that is… I dared a peek around the corner to catch a glimpse of the Stabbington Brothers' visitor. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped as I looked upon the scene of Murphy next to the cell.

* * *

**Author's Note:** OH SNAP. Okay, so, yeah. I'm about to take this FanFic by the wheel and yank it in a –hopefully- unexpected direction. Perhaps. This "side-story" (although it ties in better later) was a risk, in my opinion. So, I don't know.

_**Tangled**_** Movie Scene:** When you look very carefully as the king and queen exit the castle door's onto the balcony, you'll see the big-nosed guard (Conli) on the audience's left, and the moustache guard (Kiel) on the right.


	16. The Sun Still Shines on Cloudy Days

**Author's Note:** I'm NOT sure if this was how I wanted this chapter to go or not, because, literally, the ENTIRE reason this FanFic came about was because of a scene in this chapter (98.7% positive you'll know when you read it). And it's always hard to try to materialize and make happen something you've idealized for so long (something someone may learn in this chap).

HUGE shout out to the favoriters, followers, and reviewers of this story! SO MUCH joy happens when you do so.

**HappyRaven379**: Oh, my word, your reactions are THE BEST. Thank you for the smiles, the fab reviews, and for being you! You're swell. :) I hope this chapter helps explain things a bit more and answers some of your questions! Let me know if not and I'll do my best in the next/final chap!

**Guest**: Thank you so much for your faithfulness in reviewing, you gem! Bless. ;)

**DoomgirlForever**: You are inspiring to me with how frequent you respond to this. THANK YOU for that and I truly mean that. Here's to hoping your computer stays out of future hostage situations! ;)

**Luna Bass**: I've always been a fan of dropping hints in early chapters that mean something in the later part of the arc. Good eye on catching that!

**IceQueenandFireQueen**: I AM SO SPOILED. You spoil me to the core with not one, not two, but _THREE_ reviews in one sitting! You are such a champion, that a gold medal wouldn't even hit what you deserve. Sorry if the conversation was confusing! I tend to hastily publish these once I write it and possibly skim it once; I need to edit more. Annnnnd I think this chapter may answer your latest question in your last review. Again, THANK YOU for the positive feedback!

Happy reading! :)

* * *

"Conli," Murphy exhaled in concern. My breath came in gasps and eyes were wider than saucers, I'm sure; even the cellmates held their peace to see how this would all go down. Murphy slowly stood up from his crouched position and gently moved towards me with his palms up as he explained, "Look, this isn't all that it seems. Don't jump to assumptions on what this sounded like."

I backed up in reply. "I'm not sure what to make of what this sounded like, Murphy. It sounded like you're a spy for the SIRs!" I accused.

"No, no, do not associate me with those pirates, Conli, please," Murphy begged as he cautiously tried to approach me.

"No way," scoffed Ron as he leaned closer to the prison bars, "_You're_ friends with the Greenhorn? Pah! This is too rich!"

"Rich like we would've been had that Rider not betrayed us," Eula snapped in a hushed tone, but then soon joined his brother in hurling insults at Murphy and me the Greenhorn from their cell.

_Rider betrayed the Stabbington Brothers?_ I silently wondered, but quickly dismissed that pondering as I had to stay focused on the librarian beside the prison cell.

"Murphy," I began, trying to block out Ron and his cellmate's jeers. "How do you know these two?"

"Conli, look, I tried to tell you once-"

"_How_ do you know these two?" I interrupted.

"Brothers," he sighed. "They're my brothers."

I squeezed my eyes shut as if to ignore what he just stated.

"Conli," Murphy murmured. I snapped my head up to look him straight in the eyes. "I don't think this is the place for me to explain my past," he mumbled.

"I don't know what you could possibly say that would make this scenario improve, and even if you did, I'm not sure I want to hear it," I hissed to him, the traitor.

"Ha!" Ron bellowed. "You hear that, Ari? Your family didn't want you, the king didn't want you, and now your only pal doesn't want anything to do with you! That's what happens to those who turn their back on family! You hear me? You're getting what you deserve for not sticking to what you know!" He and Eula entered into another chorus of cruel chortles directed towards Murphy.

Maybe it was something in Ron's harsh monologue about family that did it, or perhaps it was the feeling that Murphy has always been genuine so I owe him a genuine listening of his explanation, or it could have been the fact of how distraught and just utterly lost Murphy appeared as he tried to shut out his brother's insulting roars.

"I'll listen to what you have to say," I remarked quietly to him, hoping that this hearing will please my inner-Nathan conscious for giving him a chance.

Instantly, Murphy's face lit up in relief and he followed me out of the cells and up to the library. The trek to the room sated with books and hours of our deep conversations was an awkward hike with multiple stairs to conquer and quiet halls that echoed our heavy footsteps.

"Talk," I insisted once we shut the massive doors.

"Remember when I told you how I told you once 'There is more to people than they tell you or what you initially see'?" he inquired. Murphy leaned against a table used for researching or studying as I stood with my arms sternly stitched over my Corona armored chest.

Tersely, I acknowledged his question, my fury yet to subside, "Yeah, I remember. You then said of how you're not a born Corona citizen."

"Correct, I'm not," he stated. "I was born in the Southern Isles Kingdom, but more specifically, born second in line for the throne."

"Wait, what?" I interjected. This was not how I envisioned this conversation going. "You're royalty?"

"Was," he corrected. "I _was_ born and raised Prince Ari of the Southern Isles, second in line for the throne after my father and older twin brother…"

I remained silent as Murphy, or Ari, went on to explain how his kingdom, the Southern Isles, has always wanted more power and to expand, but alliances with other kingdoms wasn't going to be enough for the king –Ari's father. Thus, the king relentlessly pursued searches for diplomatic geography advancement, but found none. His reasoning being that with so many sons and with his desire to leave them all land, he had to have more kingdom for them to reside in then. His lust for broad borders and excessive areas shunned his honor and shoved him to plotting ways of gaining more for the kingdom no matter what. My kingdom didn't help the situation when a few years after the Southern Isles king decided he needed expansion, they heard word of and wanted to know what was going on in Corona with the disappearance of their only princess. Especially since they had heard rumors of the Magical Golden Flower being found and applied to her. Something, the king decided, had to be taken: the Flower or the kingdom.

Ari volunteered to go undercover and scope out the scene in Corona as a guard in the palace. He found some criminals to be able to help him create a clever enough backstory and identification that allowed him to apply to the Royal Guard. However, the more time Ari spent in Corona, the more he realized how his family was wrong for wanting to steal the Magical Golden Flower and/or take over the kingdom all this time.

"I saw that this kingdom, Corona, was good," he explained. His face was focused on his hands as he continuously tapped his hands together is an odd soothing method. He was entirely transported into the story, not fully aware of my occasional wary glances at him. "And in realizing that, I had to accept that my own kingdom's motives and goals weren't lining up with my new morale. They wanted power for the wrong reasons and abused said influence. I didn't want apart of it anymore," his continuation heartfelt. "But, before my father realized my treason in my decision to stay in Corona as a citizen and not as his spy, other things at home were happening apparently."

Murphy then went on to describe how twins Eula and Edsel (Ron) for years had been trying to 'earn' their way higher up on the heir list with them being eighth and ninth in line for the throne, respectively. They soon realized, however, that Father was insistent on birth order over abilities; thus, Eula left and formed the SIRs, the Southern Isles Raiders. His goal: to steal the amount of wealth a throne would possess should he have ever gained the title. Eula, or now Fontino, was in the middle of overtaking coastal cities and various islands when he felt optimistic at his conquering skills and decided to raid Corona.

"The Attack," I piped in when I recognized where this part of the story was leading up to. "Where you were injured, and so was Ron's brother, Ari…"

"Yes, I, Ari, was injured, but not discarded by the Corona Royals as Ron assumingly describes it. The king and my father go way back when they were young lads, and so, out of respect for that long-ago schoolboy friendship and with the Corona king being aware of my devotion in risking my life for his, he dismissed the jail time for me impersonating a Royal Guardsmen under a fake ID. He offered me the library position where I picked up this job and the pseudonym 'Murphy'.

"When my father didn't hear word of my survival from The Attack, he presumed me dead or captive, and sent Edsel, or Ron, in as a guard to figure out what was happening. Ron became a guard shortly thereafter, but he never ventured his way up to the library, the little illiterate ferret. But anyway, apparently, Edsel always had a second scheme in mind over following father's orders since he randomly left his post one day, joined up with Eula who turned over his pirating gang to another leader, and then the twins became the Stabbington Brothers. The rest is history."

"And I thought I had a troublesome legacy to live up to," was all I commented to the librarian. With a small, sad smile, he huffed a breath of air that'd resemble a single-syllable chortle. I didn't know what to say to this man, this guy who has been my friend and go-to person for advice over the past decade. How do you address one of your best friends if you discovered their past? But I guess, then, that was Murphy's whole point with people being more than what they seem. And, perhaps, that also means when befriending a person, any person, you're befriending the unknown parts about them. The secrets, and messed up ancestry, and mistakes all along with the good that makes up their character. With this in mind, I drew up an opinion on the matter.

"That was incredibly brave of you, Murphy," I stated.

"Huh, on what?"

"All of it," honestly, I said. "Leaving your kingdom, taking on an occupation where discovery on who you really were would mean death, fighting your brother, saving the king of a different kingdom, and then residing in a kingdom that doesn't have your family on the throne… it all took massive amounts of courage to perform the acts, and to not be afraid to constantly figure out who you are and to embrace that."

"It's not bravery if it's something that's right," he simply stated, eyes downcast as if ashamed of revealing his past to me.

"It is if the right thing to do is the hard thing," I affirmed. He didn't accept my comradely, but I didn't really expect him too. Taking on praise was never really Murphy's style. I decided to alter subjects slightly by asking, "What was Ro-Edsel yelling about earlier?"

"I'm not wanted back, back home," bluntly, he claimed. "Even if they could accept me for willingly choosing to leave the family, leaving my title and obligations as second heir to the throne, and if they could see past my lame leg, and ignore the years I spent in Corona doing good for this kingdom," he sighed over reminiscing of his past actions against his homeland, "they'd never overlook the fact that I blocked Eula's sword that was meant for the king of Corona."

"And gave him a scar," added I at remembering the stories of The Attack, and seeing Eula's face on the Wanted posters and in person.

"Scar and injury to the eye," he quietly corrected. "But I didn't give him that, though," mused Murphy. "Another guard swooped in and took over once he saw I was too injured to carry on in the duel."

"Who?"

Murphy smiled, a genuine one this time, "Nathan."

"Of course," I replied with a small chuckle, and nodded to keep the sudden lump in my throat in check. "Why would he do that?" I asked out loud, but more of to myself.

"To protect his everything," Murphy stated simply. "But everything has a cost as well. Because he did that, he was on Eula's hit list. Eula never forgave Nathan for the scar. He has always been wanting to get revenge on the guard who gave him the reason for an eye patch and the mark on his face."

"Is… is that why he helped Eug-Rider steal the crown?" I questioned with astonishment. Plots were clicking as the puzzle pieced together. "Ron knew the best way to get revenge on a guard –especially one so dedicated to the kingdom- was to steal the most valuable object, the crown."

"Yep," he answered. "They knew the layouts and secret passage ways thanks to Ron and his guarding years, they had the ambition with Eula's injuries, and they just required a thief willing to fit the appropriate quota for the three-person heist."

"Rider," acknowledged I quietly.

"Rider," Murphy confirmed in a low tone as well. I think he sensed my sensitivity towards this particular thief.

I didn't want to think about Eugene plotting with two horrible, brutish thugs to steal the crown of the Lost Princess. I didn't want to think about said two thieving brothers conjuring revenge schemes to enact upon _my_ brother, Nathan. I didn't want to process any of this, but it still computed through my mind. I forced myself to continue the conversation before the information of this combined with learning how Nathan saved Murphy years ago would break me down.

"So, that day in the library…" I said in effort to again switch subjects before the significance could hit me where it hurt most. "When you wanted to tell me about your beginnings but didn't…?"

"The anniversary of me deciding to stay in Corona to do good for me and not for the Southern Isles kingdom," replied Murphy. Despite the severity of subject matter, he answered it easily. I suppose he knew that question was bound to peep out of me before too long, and was prepared to respond to it. Possibly even practicing some of his lines so he could hide the emotion that should be associated with such heavy topics. I could see his struggle still, though, with him focusing his gaze out the large library window and knuckles pale from clenching the back of a chair at a studying table.

"Hey, it's okay, Murphy," I hopefully offered comfort in my words. "Anniversaries always seem to distort perspectives and emotions."

"When did you get so wise?" Murphy asked with a small grin. He released his grip on the chair. Progress.

"When I thought I saw the same figure that killed my brother earlier today," I scoffed as I folded my arms. Murphy's lightness on the subject dropped suddenly; arms falling to his side like a rag doll.

"You saw the Lost Princess's kidnapper?"

"Well, ah… maybe? I'm not really sure, I guess," I babbled. "I mean, the Light Festival we have on the princess's birthday is almost the anniversary of Nathan's death, so perhaps I was just seeing things. Especially with it was my first time being back _in_ the forest since that day…"

"Too much of a coincidence, if you ask me," firmly, Murphy stated with a frown and crossed arms. I opened my mouth and was just about to ask him what he thought I should do about it when the library doors burst open and entered in Bryon.

Without a greeting to either Murphy or myself, he stated, "The captain requests a word."

* * *

"Why aren't you looking at me weird?" I burst once Bryon and I had trekked down a hall and began our descent.

"Why would I?" sincerely, Bryon inquired.

"My past? My connection to Rider? Ring a bell?" I fished to him.

"None of that changes anything, Conli, not really," he stated. "You have a past, so what? We all do. If I'm going to drop a friendship because he had a temporary short temper as a teen with a kid, then I didn't deserve the friendship in the first place," he plainly explained with a small grin. Benevolent Bryon strikes me speechless once again with his profound wisdom. A reply was not to come from me, however, due to the face that we reached the captain's office and Bryon marched on to his patrol.

* * *

I found myself in Gainey's office once more that day, him again staring, without a readable expression on his stern face, at the wall of wanted posters.

"I choose Corona, Conli," he randomly and oddly began after a few moments of awkward silence.

"But, sir, you know Rider deserves to live…"

"Let me explain my piece, man," he dictated as he finally faced me. "I'm involving multiple factors in my decision: one, being that Rider did return the Lost Princess's crown, so that's something. Another would include your insistence on his innocence meaning that with your personality, he must have something of worth in his character worth fighting for. And finally: you asked me to choose, much like Maximus had and you apparently have. And I choose Corona. I choose what this kingdom stands for: that the sun is still there when there are clouds and that there's always a light in the night. The good in Rider is still in him like the sun continues to exist even if the storms billow through; like the persistent lanterns that glisten the evening every year. I choose the hope in that. Thus, I choose to release Rider of the gallows."

I nearly broke out into cheers before Gainey held up his hand to silence my celebration. "But, he is not without fault, so he must face punishment, I'm sure." I then began to profusely shower him with enough thanks and gratefulness to outmatch any Thanksgiving meal in the Americas. Gainey then explained how he didn't, though, want to publicly announce Rider's release of criminal wanted status. He still had to have a trial for his crimes, but it wouldn't end in death or harsh labor. He and I then decided to go tell the king the decision for final certification. We took the balcony to avoid the haze of servants cleaning up the palace from the swarm of noble guests hosted here for the lanterns.

As we skirted the castle from above we both simultaneously halted as we neared the royals balcony that overlooked the square. There, plain as day, stood a nervous looking girl in a purple dress with choppy brown hair who was being encouraged and consoled by, none other than, Flynn Rider. When they heard Gainey and my footsteps they hushed their conversation and Rider visibly tensed.

"Rider," Gainey breathed and out of instinct, huffed up and began a determined march to the man, but I snagged his arm before he could barrel too far. This served as both a restraint and a reminder of his choice for Rider's fate. We stood there, us four, with a shifty stare down operating between the lot of us.

"I'm not arresting you," Gainey remarked, finally snapping the silence. Both the brunettes a few feet away looked dumbfounded and shocked at the announcement from the captain of the Royal Guards.

"Do you tell the truth?" the girl piped up. Her large, bright green eyes were full of curiousity and innocence, but they held the fire of her spirited boldness, too.

Gainey cleared his throat and replied, "I do. I'm releasing Rider of the penalty of death for his crimes. Thanks to him," he then inclined his head to indicate me, this earned stares from both of them still.

"Why?" Rider asked.

"Because we all have choices, and I choose Corona and second chances," Gainey stated.

"I believe and choose that as well," the girl responded with a small step towards us.

"So do I," finally I jumped in the conversation.

"Me too," Rider replied, still wary of the captain and a guard not attacking him. "Thus, leading me into a proper introduction, I'd like for you to meet Rapunzel, the girl trapped in a tower for eighteen years by Mother Gothel, the Lost Princess of Corona."

Now it was our turn to be dumbfounded.

"Do you tell the truth?" I managed to ask after a few shocked beats played between the four of us at the announcement. Rider just glanced at me from the side, unable to assess how he wanted to answer that.

"He does," she, Princess Rapunzel, answered for him.

"Princess, it is an honor," Gainey declared as he humbly bowed, me quickly following.

"Please," she kindly interrupted our respects by placing a light hand on our shoulders to relieve us of the bows. "Don't do that. I'm not ready for that kind of stuff yet. But I am ready to meet my parents."

"I'll go get them."

"I'll go get them."

Gainey and I both glanced at each other as we realized we both stated that at the same time.

"You go, you're the captain," I insisted as I stepped back. He seemed to contemplate this for a moment, but shook his head.

"Conli, I prevented you from reunited with any remnant of your family long ago from my decision against Nathan's will," Gainey stated. "I won't make the same mistake twice, and hence deny you this privilege, this right."

"Sir," I breathed in disbelief. My heartbeat quickened. My secret dream, the thoughts of telling the king and queen that their daughter had returned was finally happening.

"I insist," Gainey stated.

"As do I, please," the princess chimed with a grin.

Tears pooled my eyes as I pivoted and ran through the balcony doors. I sprinted through the room and out the hall, desperate to reach the royals as soon as possible as if she might disappear. I knew the words to say, I've been running them over and over in my mind since that night on the roof where Bryon, Tim, Kiel, Gainey, and I discussed what we'd say. I knew what this scenario was to look like, I've run it through my head hundreds of times. This surged me on to a new speed as I zipped through the castle. I received many strange looks from palace servants and guards. I even passed Bryon at his post who called out asking me where was the fire. I replied in short gasps that it was a miracle. This, of course, didn't click with him until later when he heard the news.

Finally, finally, _finally_, I reached the doors leading to the royal sitting room: where they'd be. I didn't even knock, propriety had left me, as I burst through the double doors, my well-rehearsed speech dissipating as I actually entered their presence. I realized as I glanced up, my entire body heaving for oxygen, and saw the king gazing out the window towards the sea and the queen nearby engrossed in a book, that these royals, these _parents,_ have waited eighteen years for their Lost Princess to return… and no words could capture that miracle. I could only manage an insistent nod to them when the king turned to me and the queen stood from her chair –asking for clarity. Earnestly, they both looked at me for explanation at my actions, but I could only nod. Praying that the message would get across.

Then, it clicked. And they ran from where I just came.


	17. Hay Fever and All

**Author's Note:** OH. MY. WORD. We are at the LAST CHAPTER. How is that possible? It's weird, kind of, that this is the final update to this story. I'm rather attached to these characters. I admit that the other day when I was re-watching specific _Tangled_ scenes so I could nail the timing for previous chapters, I briefly saw the characters as mine, as the way I've molded them. Hehe. As much as I love them, however, every story must have it's end and I'm ready to put them to rest.

Thank you for dealing with my notes, grammatical mistakes, imperfections in tying in the _Tangled_ timeline at points, odd pacing or time skips, and random chapter updates.

Thank you so, so much for filling my inbox with notifications of follows, favorites, and reviews. It means so much to me and I wish I could express my utter gratitude to you all. If you're a silent reader (no faves, follows, or reviews) I hope you liked my story! If not, or if you did, I won't mind if you dropped a line or two on what you enjoyed and what you maybe didn't. Advice is always welcomed!

**Banci Taman Lawang**: Again, thank you for the idea of and permission to use your idea for a scene in this chapter. I took the liberty of naming a character after you to honor you, I hope you don't mind. :)

**Guest**: Bless you. ;) I'm so glad you understand my struggle with that! I hope I did it justice. Thank you for your reviews and cheer, you're a dear.

**IceQueenandFireQueen**: I'm in the habit of writing that name now due to your utter faithfulness in reviewing. Thank you so much for all of your comments, advice, and kindness. Youre a true blessing and may all of your written work receive a follower as wonderful as you! :)

**DoomgirlForever**: Where do I begin with you? You have been with me from the start, so I thank you and am honored to have journeyed this with you. Thank you so much for constantly leaving such sweet words for me to read in your reviews. :)

_DISCLAIMER_: Tangled, I do not own. This FanFic I DO own and some of the characters and their personalities. I have permission from _Banci Taman Lawang _to use the idea of a scene used in here.

* * *

"Soldier Conli!" I heard my name hollered from down the hall. Turning, I saw that it belonged to a guard from the Royal Floor. Guards from the Royal Floor are those who interact more with the Royals; they are more on a ground level, so to speak, with the king and queen. True, the king and queen have the right to speak to and associate with any working person of the palace, but typically, a Royal Floor Guard meant one of many years in service, of dedication, and of trustworthiness.

"Yes, Taman?" I answered the guard who quickly approached my proximity with a hasted gait. I was on patrol in my typical place near the library –relieved to be stationed so far from the entire hubbub with the reunited royals.

"My sister's wedding rehearsal is tomorrow and I have to be there for her," Taman explained.

"Man, another wedding to plan?" I asked with a light laugh. The Lost Princess, Rapunzel, returned a fortnight ago, and she was due to walk down the aisle in ten days time.

"You're telling me," he chuckled with me. "Is there anyway you could take over my shift during that time?"

"Yeah, sure," I replied, hiding my slight disappointment. I was looking forward to my time off to spend in the library with Murphy/Ari, or catching up on some snooze, but an opportunity to work at a Royal Floor status was enticing. Gainey promised me the promotion once the chaos from the reunion and wedding took place and he could shift around the patrolling schedule to make room for me.

"Thanks, man, I owe you one," Taman beamed as he slapped my shoulder in gratitude.

"Ah, no problem," I attempted to reply without wincing. "So, who's the lucky guy to capture Tambor's attention?"

"Some thug," Taman grumbled. "His name's Jeffrey."

"Oh, that big nose ruffian?"

"Yeah," he scoffed, clearly none to pleased with Tambor's pick for a husband.

"He seems nice," I reasoned, fishing desperately to try to compliment the brute. I met him during the weeklong celebration at the princess's return. All of the ruffians from the Snuggly Duckling were actually quite pleasant when they migrated through for the party for Princess Rapunzel. I saw that strange Cupid Man once again and had to physically restrain Gainey from tackling him while reminding the captain that he turned over a new leaf and was going to forgive the crazy old coot.

"He's a big romantic," answered Taman with a small sigh. "And it seems over the top sometimes, but it at least means he'll take quality care of my little sis."

"True. Well, best of luck at the rehearsal tomorrow, Taman," I commented as we parted ways.

"Thanks again, Conli!"

* * *

"Morning, Bergen. I'm Conli, the fill-in for Taman today," I reported to a gruff looking guard. He grunted and handed me a piece of paper with what looked like Taman's routine for his shift.

Patrol. Patrol. Patrol. Lunch. Patrol. Fencing Lessons.

Pretty basic schedule, if you ask me. The patrolling the Royals' halls didn't bother me; it was the last item on the list of duties for the day that was puzzling. I know some guards have talents and are able to help out a noble every now and then, but I haven't heard of fencing lessons in ages. The king easily throws out his back in physical activities, thus, why he reads so much. And the princess is exuberant, but fencing lessons? Whatever, who am I to judge? I was already proved wrong once this month about the thugs from the Snuggly Duckling singing, I suppose I could be in the false assuming once again.

The day passed casually. I think the most exciting thing on my rounds was a spider scanting over the slick tiles of the hallway. Although it was quiet, I was thankful, the last couple of weeks have been crazy. To life say life at the Corona Castle went back to normal after our kingdom gained back our beloved princess –lost for eighteen years- would be an understatement. But then again, it may just rightly peg the status quo of the palace. Of course, the maids were in chaos to clean the entire abode, guards were assigned more shifts, and the twinkle in the king's eye returned as the Queen Mother's smile lit up her whole face once more.

Murphy, urged by me, finally wrote his father who in turn immediately demanded a meeting. Murphy met his father shortly after that and demanded that the king stop his pursuit of kingdom expansion by taking over Corona. He also reassured the Southern Isles king that the Magical Golden Flower is no more. The king returned to the Southern Isles with a signed contract by the Corona King saying that they'll live in tolerance with each other if Corona keeps Murphy and the Stabbington Brothers, but the Southern Isles may travel through the seas surrounding Corona to reach other trading partners and kingdoms.

Me, I remained a guard. I did, however, receive a pay raise and a higher status. No longer a Greenhorn, or basic palace guard, but an actual protector of the Royals with "Soldier" before my name. Soldier Conli, I like that. And I know Nathan would too.

I can't help but smile at the memory of my late brother. Yes, the pain still hits me right in the gut every now and then, but it's like I have a piece of him when I'm serving my kingdom. And now that Gainey and I have made amends and patched things up, I have another side of Nathan I couldn't have before with Gainey's hesitation in my friendship.

Gainey still holds the position of Captain of the Guards, although, it seems as if Maximus assumed he is of the title instead. But at least it's cheaper to pay Maximus in apples –Gainey never appreciated that joke. Before Maximus could take over the crime in the kingdom, however, he, Gainey, and I all sat down with the king and explained how Flynn Rider should be relieved of the death penalty for his crimes.

At first the king wasn't convinced, but Murphy happened to walk in at that moment, and I swore I saw memories of the king being proved wrong that no matter where you're from or what you stood for, if you love Corona and fought for it -Murphy in protecting the king; Rider in returning the crown and Lost princess- you should have the freedom to live in it like Murphy has received. The king delivered the news to Rider himself while I fidgeted and felt twisted in my stomach all the while. I knew I had to speak to the ex-thief personally soon, but he was too swamped with prince lessons and wedding planning to get involved with memory lane with a guard, right?

So, I allowed the chaotic current the castle life to prevent me from completely facing my past, but I knew that with each moment passing, I lost another small slice of peace.

* * *

The later part of the afternoon was approaching as I finished up my final steps on the last patrol portion of the schedule and marched to the appropriate room for the fencing lesson. The room was large and spacious. Some may call it a gym, although the official royal gym was on another floor. This area is mainly used for smaller balls, a banquet perhaps, or the necessary lesson that required extra space such as this.

I entered quietly, but my armor prohibited complete mouse status. I removed my heavy gear and grabbed a pair of loose fitting breeches and a thin cotton tunic: athletic wear. Moving to the small changing room, I slipped into the sporting garb and exited quickly. I then notice my pupil in the opposite corner fixing his sword's hilt.

"I'll be just a moment, Taman," the man remarked without turning.

"I'm not Taman, actually," I explained. The person perked up and began to rotate to face me. "He had another obligation and I'm his filler for the day. My name is-"

"Conli," he breathed in a disbelief tone.

"Conli," I weakly stated when I saw who he was.

"I presume you know how to fence and will commence this lesson, then?" he stated formally, as if we've never even encountered each other. Had he so easily forgotten our encounter on the balcony with Gainey and the princess? He tossed me a fencing sword, which I easily caught by the handle; I took this as my answer.

"I'm not as swift on my feet as some, but my sword-skills are noted," I stated impassively, completely ignoring the inward mourning part of my heart felt as I allowed bitterness to settle where I had decided to move on and make amends with him. If he wanted to throw away our history, fine. I can play fierce sword instructor if he wanted to be the pouty pupil. That's just fine with me.

"We'll see."

"On my mark," I demanded. We entered the fencing area. We faced each other with our sword tips touching the floor but crossing each other's in typical fencing fashion. "On guard!"

Immediately, he brought up his weapon and began to parry me. I backed away from his thrusts and easily blocked his attacks. This carried on for several minutes until my curiosity bubbled over. I had to ask.

"How does the very thief who steals the most precious item in the kingdom end up in the castle and engaged to the princess, anyway?" I questioned my opponent.

"The same way a guard holds in custody the very person who was his best friend at one point and yet helps lead the guy to the gallows!" he responded. "By following his path!" He struck down with extra ferocity on that answer.

"That doesn't make sense!" I yelled back in reply with a quick block to his slam. "I was following orders and trying to provide for myself."

"As. Was. I." he gritted. Each word was enunciated with a harsh protrusion of his weapon. I skipped away from the metal.

"At least my way was legal and benefitted the kingdom," I baited with a sneer.

"My way got the princess back on the throne," he smirked. _Good point_. "And at least I also didn't backstab my friend!" He spun and swished his sword at me; I tucked and rolled just out of reach of the blade.

"Oh, please! Your way backstabbed just as well," I commented as I dueled him from a kneeling position. I didn't quite time that tuck and roll as best as I thought.

"I wasn't the first to jab the knife, though," he accused and swiped at my knees. I flung myself backwards to escape his wrath. "You abandoned me! You left me and didn't ever plan to think of me again!"

"I fought for you!" I fumed as I threw down my sword. "I bled and cried and protected you. I _fought_ _for_ _you_. But I'm done. I don't want to fight you anymore. Lesson over." I stepped over my dropped weapon and made my way to the small alcove where my armor rested.

"'Fought for me.' _Fought for me_?" He repeated in an irritated tone and followed me to the space. "Why do I find that hard to believe when you were the one who told me to get lost that day back in the courtyard?"

"You don't know how much I regret that day of leaving you behind," I muttered. Sighing, I quietly continued; "You don't know how much I've protected you from how the law could have treated you."

"I will admit that my timing on wanting you to be there for me with you training as a guard was not the most impeccable opportunity I could have taken," he confessed. "But, again, I don't see you leading me to be hanged as a friendly 'I'm sorry' gesture." Anger revisited his tone.

"You took Eugene from me," I threw the spite back at him, yanking myself around to look him in the eyes so he'd see my raw fury built up over the past few years. "You took not just the crown and what I love, but my best friend, my… my brother."

"I finally became what I had always wanted," he angrily retorted.

"A guy who'll never be left because he has everything?" furiously, I replied as I automatically was transported to the scenario when he first uttered that line in the palace courtyard: _Do you think anyone would leave a guy who has everything?_

His irate and contorted face immediately relaxed at my statement, and he physically took a half step back. "I'm not that person anymore," he murmured. "I'm a man with a new dream."

"Well, I'm not that person anymore either," I began, not really positive what I was addressing, as I ran a calloused hand through my damp hair. Defeated and unsure, I slumped to the ground, leaning against a wall of the alcove. Quiet filled the sweaty atmosphere as he pretended to be thoroughly interested in his hands suddenly.

I finally broke the tense silence by commenting, "Dreams are hard to fulfill."

"Who knew, right?" he agreed as he exhaled and caused his bangs to flutter at the breath, but then clamp back onto his perspiring forehead. After eyeing me warily, he too lowered himself to the sleek floor. He sat against the opposite wall facing me; a painful vacancy stretching between us.

I sighed and opened my mouth. "Look, Rider-"

"It's Eugene now," he gently interrupted. I glanced over and briefly met his brown orbs that held so much: hope, uncertainty, adventure, caution, fear, dreams.

"Well, now," crookedly I smiled. "_Rider_, I was wrong to behave the way I did back then in the courtyard all those years ago, but, in my defense, I was just a kid myself, how could I be expected to take you with me?"

Then it hit me, a full on smack across my face, a sock in my gut hard enough to stop my breathing. I finally realized and understood what Gainey was going through with Nathan's death and having to take me on.

Rider stared expectantly at me as I struggled to remember to inhale and to gather my thoughts simultaneously.

"He didn't want to live up to the expectations of Nathan," I mumbled as I mulled over my thoughts.

"What?" Lost, Eugene asked.

"I get it, Eugene, I get it," proudly, I announced to him with a beaming expression while he just continued to gawk at my random words. "Captain Gainey didn't want to take care of me when my brother died but had asked him to. Gainey didn't want to try to live up to the expectations I'd have of him to act like my brother."

"I'm not following…" Eugene responded in honest confusion. I couldn't blame him; I was hardly making sense to myself.

"Unconsciously, I did the same to you," I projected as I stood up to emphasis. "You and I both looked up tremendously to Flynnigan Ryder, and I knew I wouldn't amount to the man he was. When I turned you away, I was turning away from the possibility of being compared to that, and I knew I'd fail. And for not trying, for not even giving you a chance, for leaving you, for that I am sorry, Eugene. So, so sorry."

Neither of us knew how to respond to my heartfelt, apologetic epiphany.

"That's why I took it, you know," quietly, he finally spoke. I looked at him, but he wasn't facing me. His gaze was on the ground, but his mind a thousand miles away and seeing things I couldn't, I'm sure.

"Took what exactly?" I hesitantly questioned, frightened of saying the wrong thing and crushing the delicate, egg-shell bridge of trust between us, through the gap of the alcove.

"Took the crown, got involved with the Stabbington Brothers who wanted revenge on some guard or something, thieved, take your pick," Eugene said with a bitter tone. " I knew the best way to get back at you would be to take what meant most to the kingdom you loved to serve so much. I'm not saying it was right, but I knew it'd get you. Just on how I knew it'd get you if I stuffed some hay in my shirt before descending into the crown room at the off-chanced you'd be in there."

"You wanted me to know precisely who stole it and why," I answered. Grimly, he nodded to confirm. "What made you return it then?"

"So, I met a girl…" sheepishly, he began with a slight blush. I snapped my head to look at him to try to interpret what direction this conversation was going.

"I noticed that," I smiled as an image of the princess came to mind.

"And she taught me a lot about dreams, and achieving them and such," he continued. "But one of the most profound lessons I learned from her, she doesn't even know I was aware of." Eugene went on to explain what all happened to him after his escape from the gallows to him returning on the balcony with the Lost Princess. He told me of finding Rapunzel in her tower and her over-protective mother figure, Mother Gothel, and all the horrible things she did to hide the princess with magic hair away from the world and for her own personal use.  
"I haven't really thought about it until now," Eugene pondered out loud after he finished telling me his piece. "But as I was fading in and out of consciousness, I was aware of one action," he reminisced. I tried to hide my grimace at him entering Death's door. "As Mother Gothel fell out the window, she reached for her."

"For the princess?" I asked to clarify.

He shook his head. "No, the princess reached for Mother Gothel. After all she did to her, Rapunzel was still willing to forgive her."

"Family is an incredibly powerful thing," I managed to comment after processing Eugene's tale of how he died, and then resurrected. "It's not always perfect."

"But it'll hold true," he stated.

"Brothers?" I asked as I offered my hand to his.

"Brothers," he confirmed as he accepted my handshake. "I have a request of you, though."

We began to walk out of the room where we had fenced and entered into the large hallway.

"Oh?"

"Traditionally, a royal wedding just has the bride, groom, and minister up front -no bridesmaids or groomsmen. And Rapunzel wants to do every thing to tradition. In her mind it helps smooth over lost time or something. Had this not be the case, however, you'd be my best man, but since I'm not technically allowed that... would you mind coming to my wedding?" Eugene seemed shy in asking this, so I rolled my eyes at his doubt in my response and in the fact that he had to ask.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," I joyfully answered.

"And do you think you could bring the Stabbington Brothers?" I was taken aback at his request, why would he want two thugs attending his wedding? He explained in answer to my silence: "I want them to see me happy."

"This your Eugene-idea of revenge?" I loosely jested.

"I want them to know that no matter their past, they can have new dreams too," Eugene replied. "No matter their crimes, what they deserve, what scars they have –physically and emotionally- they can let it go and find a happily ever after."

"That's incredibly noble of you," I remarked. "But also a bit cheesy," I smirked with a teasing smile. He answered back with a grin of his own. "I'll not only make sure that the Stabbington Brothers attend your wedding, Your Royal Highness," I stated. "But I'll personally guard them at the event."

"You know that it's a spring wedding, right, Conli?"

"What of it?"

"Nothing, I just don't want you hacking all over them with your allergies," he joked as I softly hit his arm.

"You know me," I laughed. "Cursed with Hay Fever."

* * *

It was nearing time for the ceremony to begin, thus the frantic final minute touch ups on the seating, floral arrangements, and the dealings with the disappearance of a certain groom –claiming he had to do or get something prior to the ceremony. I observed the people milling about like ants as I stood near the double doors, waiting for a pair of very special guests.

"Why did you want these two again?" Gainey asked, obviously a bit peeved at the extra work they were causing. He held on to Ron who held a bitter expression and Bryon gripped the latter of the Stabbington duo.

"Special request from the prince," I replied with a grin.

"Oh? So you two made up, then?" he asked. Although Eugene and I did make amends over a week ago, the wedding planning and coronation details haven't permitted me leisure time to chat with my favorite librarian or captain. Odd, but still welcomed, how quickly, we've built up a brotherhood between he and I.

"We did," I nodded to emphasis the statement. Gainey mimicked the action and Bryon smiled from his position a few feet away.

"Good."

"Yeah, feels good to have that behind me now," I commented to the captain. "But you want to know something funny?"

"What?" Gainey humored me by inquiring.

"It was during our argument prior to the apologizing when I realized, completely realized and understood why you did what you did for me and stuff. So thank you."

"You're _thanking_ me?" bewildered, Gainey asked. He was clearly taken aback at the change of the conversation.

"I am. Thank you for thinking of me and trying to put me first. It's truly an honor to serve a captain who thinks so much of others," I sincerely complimented.

"It's a trait learned from Nathan," he answered with a small smile. "He'd be proud of you, Conli. Right proud of the guard you are for Corona, of man of honor you are."

"Thank you, Captain," I answered with a wobbly, emotional smile. "He'd be proud of you, too. And I'm proud of you as well."

"Same," Gainey stated as he clasped my shoulder before turning to snatch Ron's arm and lead him and his brother into the back.

"I'm proud of you, too, Conli," Bryon slipped in before he had to follow the captain and brothers through the doors. I didn't have time to reply to him since he disappeared so quickly, but I appreciated his comment all the same.

I was getting lost in thinking of all the role models and people who have influenced me lately, such as Bryon, Gainey, Nathan, Murphy, Eugene, and even Ron, when a voice suddenly startled me out of my thoughts.

"I know it's _my_ wedding day," the voice stated. "But I want to give something to _you_." The words were oddly familiar.

"Now?" I asked, slightly stressed that he has been playing hokey just mere minutes away from the princess walking down the aisle.

"It's going to be a very big day," he predicted in proclamation. "And I don't want my brother to feel forgotten. Here," Eugene offered as he extended his arms from behind his back.

The object wasn't wrapped and it was quite plain, and yet it was the most beautiful thing. I laughed as I read the book's title, "_The Tales of Flynnigan Ryder_." Tears trickled down my face.

"It was my favorite book growing up," continued Eugene, emotion welling up in his tone. "Maybe it can be there for you the way it was there for me." I could only nod and clutch the beloved jacket to my chest.

"Thank you," I whispered, hoping he knew what this meant to me.

"And here is part two," he stated as he pressed another book into my hands.

"_Hay Fever, Allergies, Sneezing, and How to Deal With It_?" I read this in question, confused by his gift.

"I know you're fine with sneezing and all," Eugene stated. "But this is a rental from the library, suggested by a librarian intern who knows what you're going through."

"Mandy has allergies, too?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Who knew, right?" smiled Eugene with a mischievous grin. I smiled and shook my head at his and Rapunzel's obvious meddling with my social/hopeful love life.

I glanced to the side at a sudden burst of noise to see the wedding coordinator, Pertune's cousin believe it or not, hollering something about needing to find the prince-to-be for the ceremony to start on time.

"Don't you have a wedding to get to?" I asked, inclining my head to the twitching fellow nearing us.

"Yes," Eugene answered beaming at the thought of his princess. "How do I look?" He posed by placing his hands on his hips and held a dignified expression over his usual smolder. For a brief moment, I saw the squirrely kid who annoyed me as I tried to read so long ago at the orphanage; I blinked and saw a humble man about to marry his dream and become a prince soon after.

"You're as shining as your character," I responded. "Brighter than the Corona sun."

"Truly? How's my nose?" questioned he with a slight panic on realizing how he's usually depicted.

"You're fine just the way you are, Eugene," I reminded him, despite his nose being perfectly normal.

"So are you, Conli," he answered back with a carefree grin as he was ushered through the doors by the frazzled wedding coordinator.

"Right," I half-heartily agreed as I glanced at the clock and began to move away since I had to slip in a side door to take up my post on guarding the back area and simultaneously monitor the Stabbington Brothers.

"Conli!" he called. He had to raise his voice above the crowd's chatter. I stopped and turned to him. "I mean it," he proclaimed. He was leaning back against the gentle guide of Tim and Kiel who were responsible for urging the prince-to-be to take his spot as the groom up at the front. "You're my brother, Conli. Through thick and thin; Hay Fever and all."

Tears gathered in my blues –from the book gift, I'm sure. I had no doubt he'd make a difference in the kingdom as a husband and as the prince. He had my full confidence and I knew he'd never lie or lead me in the wrong; so I received the faith he had in me. And for the first time in my life, I knew that issues such as being without Nathan's capable hands, having an injured leg, or even the silly allergy of hay were apart of who I am and apart of my story. Just on how being orphaned and becoming a thief and finding redemption was in Eugene's tale. And that was okay, because we all had our own talents and skills. And while it was just fine to aspire for characteristics others had, it's good to find joy in what makes me _me_; what makes me Conli Anderson. Yes, brother and son and guard, but so much more. The spaces after my name were filled with so much more than those relations and with my faults that had for so long blinded me to the chances at overcoming my weaknesses and discovering possibilities of being great at being me. My spaces were now sated with my adventures and boring days, with my trials and triumphs. My spaces were filled with _me_. And I couldn't wait to see what other experiences I can fill in the spaces with.

I smiled with this revelation as I replied back to Eugene before he completely disappeared through the doors: "Brothers through thick and thin, Eugene. Hay Fever and all."

* * *

**_Tangled_**** Scene:** _Tangled Ever After_ movie.

**_Banci Taman Lawang _****Scene:** Sword fighting reunion.

**Final Author's Note**: Thank you for sticking with me and for reading through my first multi-chapter FanFiction ever! I learned lots for sure, and I hope you enjoyed the ride. Okay, I checked what this story's length is without Author's notes and such: 111 Word document pages with the font on size 9. 111 PAGES! Over 50,180 words! That's crazy! Over 50,000+ words of me babbling about a sneezing guard. My word. :)

If you ever need a pick-me-up, have a prayer request, or just need to talk to someone, feel free to message me! I cannot close this without letting you know that you are worth it. You are enough and never too much. There is a God out there who loves you very much. So much that He sent His one and only Son, Jesus, to the world to die on the cross so we wouldn't have to pay for the sins of the world. Check out the details in John 3:16. Please don't think I'm shoving religion down your throat. I'm simply expressing my personal encouragement. :)

Again, thank you for reading this FanFic; it is truly appreciated. I hope to see you on another FanFic soon! :)

God Bless.


End file.
